A new lease on life
by missing nin
Summary: Keitaro was growing weary but he was too kind to do anything. After being blasted by Naru and Motoko he is given a chance to experience life outside of Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place after Love Hina Again. I draw on elements from both the anime and manga. Everyone seems to be putting up a disclaimer so I'll follow suit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. If I did I would have made the anime much more like the manga. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>A new lease on life<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Keitaro Urashima a student of the prestigious Tokyo University and current landlord of the Hinata House looked up the long stairway leading to his residence. Sighing heavily he forced himself up the stairs; he was finding it harder everyday to make this trek. It wasn't because of the physical strain but more from emotional exhaustion.

"I thought things would be different with her now. She said she loved me and we kissed but it seems like she's forgotten about it. It's been three weeks and she doesn't like it when I bring it up." He mumbled to himself as he reached the top.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose he looked at the large building before him. He remembered the good times he had there when it was the Hinata Inn; a hot springs lodge famous for its open-air onsen. Now it was an All-Girls Dormitory called Hinata House. Sure he had some good times here but they were slowly being outweighed by the bad.

Keitaro just smiled and hit himself on the bad of his head. "Get rid of those thoughts." He said out loud and laughed like a man possessed.

"You're even admitting to having perverted thoughts. I really hoped you got past that." A female voice sent shivers down Keitaro's spine.

Naru Narusegawa was the girl behind him. She was his girlfriend, at least in title. She was wearing a large oversized Tokyo University jacket and sweat pants. Her light brown hair was left untied as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Naru you've got it all wrong. I was just thinking about…" Keitaro stopped. He couldn't possibly tell her he was beginning to regret accepting his grandmother's offer.

"See you couldn't even come up with a good lie. You're completely hopeless. You're lucky I was here and not Motoko." Naru teased.

"Why would Urashima be lucky I wasn't here?" A new female voice entered the equation. Motoko Aoyama had rounded the corner of the house and joined them unnoticed. She was wearing her training hakama and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Keitaro began sweating buckets. He could feel another Aoyama sponsored trip to Tokyo on the cards.

"Don't worry about it Motoko. The idiot was just apologizing for bumping into me." Naru lied.

"Naru it sounds like you're implying that I would have over reacted if Urashima had accidently bumped into me. Do you really think I lack self control?" Motoko whimpered.

'Forgive me for this Keitaro.' Naru thought as she looked at the depressed Aoyama. "I never said anything about it being an accident; he was trying to get a feel of my chest." Naru retracted her previous statement.

"Urashima you devil. Even in the middle of the day and in front of the house. Does your perversion have no bounds?" Motoko pulled out a bokken from nowhere.

"Where did you get that from?" Keitaro screamed. "Naru please tell her you were lying."

"How dare you call Naru a liar? You vile male!" Motoko shouted as she unleashed a powerful ki blast that sent Keitaro flying through the air.

This was something very common to Keitaro; he would usually take several trips like this on any given day. Most men would have died from impact and the others from the landing but he was Keitaro, the invincible, the immortal, the unbreakable. Keitaro braced himself for landing as he descended.

Three hours later, covered in dirt he dragged himself up the stair case to the Hinata House. It was approaching six in the afternoon. He didn't expect to take so long but he ended up landing on a mugger thanks to the sword strike from Motoko. The old lady who he saved thought he was an angel and dragged him through town showing him off. She wanted to keep her lucky charm but Keitaro managed to convince her that he was a normal man and not some being of luck or power. She was disappointed but let him go.

"She could have given me some kind of reward after dragging me around like that." Keitaro mumbled to himself.

"Hey sweetheart, you look like you've been through the ringer." A soft sultry voice greeted him at the top.

Standing in front of him was the devious and very opportunistic Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno. She was the reason Keitaro was so broke. The fox of Hinata was wearing a red tank top and faded blue jeans.

"I just got back from Aoyama Airlines flight, destination Sakura Park." Keitaro tried to joke.

"Sakura Park, heard some brave and handsome guy saved an old lady from being mugged there. You didn't happen to see him. He could be perfect boyfriend material." Kitsune purred.

"I didn't see anything." Keitaro wasn't sure if she knew it was him or not. If she did know she could have been playing some angle. "I was too busy trying not to die from the fall."

Kitsune looked at him with a disappointed look. "So Mr. Manager I was wondering if there was anything I could do to get you to hold off on collecting this month's rent." Kitsune had her hands on his chest and was clinging to him.

"Clean the onsen for a week and I'll wait." Keitaro smirked.

"I don't you understand, I said I'll do anything." Kitsune winked.

"I don't think you understand the definition of the word anything." Keitaro laughed.

"I see going to Tokyo U has given you some back bone Kei. Good for you. I think we should go inside, Shinobu prepared a feast tonight." Kitsune opened the door leading the way.

Kitsune led Keitaro through the main living area and into the dining area. All of the residents and two extra people were seated at the dining table.

"Sempai, you're back." Shinobu shouted excitedly. She was wearing floral themed top and black pants. She had short dark blue hair, with one strand of hair subtly sticking out.

Kaolla Su was still dressed in her school uniform and was about to jump from her place when she remembered what was discussed before Keitaro's arrival. "Keitaro is home, Keitaro is home." She sang.

"Big deal, so the dork is here." A young American blonde hissed. Sarah McDougal was Keitaro's boss's adopted daughter. She was wearing a white shirt and blue overalls.

The two people at the table who weren't residents were Mutsumi Otohime who was wearing a blue dress and Haruka Urashima who was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans with a dark blue apron over.

"Oh my Kei-kun. Look at how dirty you've gotten." Mutsumi gushed.

"You sure have a knack for getting into trouble kid." Haruka got out as she played with a cigarette in her mouth.

"I completely forgot. I should get cleaned up before dinner, excuse me." Keitaro was about to leave when Motoko spoke up.

"You are acceptable as you are. A warrior should be proud of his battle scars or in your case dirt." She said.

Keitaro looked at her blankly but decided not to upset the Aoyama and take his seat next to Naru. Once he was seated he got a good look at the feast in front of him. Shinobu had cooked miso with snow dried tofu, chicken teriyaki, oshitashi and shiso rice.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Naru was clearly miffed at something.

"Oh sorry, Shinobu the food looks great as always." Keitaro complimented causing the young girl to blush.

Naru became more visibly angry at what she thought was Keitaro playing dumb. Keitaro saw this and grew scared.

Kitsune realized Keitaro wasn't going to say anything so she spoke up. "Come on Naru, you know Kei is the kind of person who doen't likes to brag. Keitaro Urashima we are proud to call you our manager."

Now Keitaro was even more surprised but started to drink a glass of water.

"Even a pervert like you has redeeming qualities it seems." Motoko delivered a backhanded compliment.

"Keitaro, Keitaro how did it feel when you beat up that entire gang and saved that helpless old lady." Su burst out.

Keitaro started choking at her words.

"Don't play innocent. Everyone is talking about the great Keitaro Urashima the hero." Haruka laughed.

"All this time I thought of you as weak but clearly you're hiding a side of you." Motoko actually smiled.

"What exactly did you guys hear?" Keitaro was getting worried.

It was now time for Naru to speak up. "I had to hear about it from Haruka who heard it from a bunch of school girls. A gang of bikers with chains and pipes were harassing an old for her purse. Then without regard for his own safety Keitaro Urashima threw himself at the gang. After a hard fought battle he toppled the leader and got the money back. Then he carried the old woman back to her house." Naru repeated what she heard.

'Who comes up with this stuff? There was one guy and he wasn't a biker and he was unarmed. I just landed on him as he was wrestling the old lady. If anything he practically carried me through town. Are they being nice because they think I'm a hero? I have to set them straight.' Keitaro thought.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Naru asked angrily.

Keitaro just looked at her blankly.

"I care about what happens to you. Just because you have this immortality thing going doesn't mean you can do stuff like this. If something happened I don't know what I would do." Naru cried.

Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. She cried into his shirt ignoring the fact it was dusty.

"Naru that story wasn't exactly what happened." Keitaro said as the girl stopped crying. "There was no biker gang, the guy wasn't even armed. The ki blast from Motoko sent me flying into Sakura Park. I landed on the mugger as he was trying to steal the old ladies purse."

"You little worm. How dare you deceive us?" Motoko shouted drawing her bokken.

"You made me feel worried about you and you just sat there feeling me up when I was vulnerable." Naru scoffed.

"I knew the dork couldn't be a hero." Sarah laughed.

"Why did you lie to us sempai?" Shinobu cried.

"Keitaro no hero." Su looked on confused.

"Kei I can't believe I let you take advantage of me outside the inn. You told me you were a hero." Kitsune lied trying to add fuel to the fire.

"Oh my, Kei-kun is a fraud." Mitsumi dropped her head.

"I never said anything. You guys are the ones who were listening to rumors." Keitaro got up.

"I can't believe you defiled innocent Mitsune with your perverted lies." Motoko screamed as she unleashed a ki blast.

Keitaro jumped across the table to avoid but ended up landing on Mitsumi. After knocking her off her seat his hands ended up on her breasts.

"Oh Kei-kun, it hurts." Mitsumi meant her head which she hit on the floor but everyone else thought she meant her chest that Keitaro was barely making contact with.

"You are the lowest of the low." Motoko roared.

"Get your hands off her you pervert." Naru barked.

"You told me I'd be the only girl for you when I gave you my body." Kitsune cried crocodile tears.

Keitaro could sense danger and decided to run. Motoko and Naru gave chase with the intension of punishing him. Kitsune, Su and Sarah followed to watch the punishment while Shinobu didn't want to be left out.

Keitaro decided to make use of the secret passages in the Hinata as he tried to save his life. As he ran up the stairs he decided to use the one in Kitsune's room. Normally he wouldn't enter a room without permission but this was life or death. Opening the door he ran two steps before tripping over a laundry basket. After falling and rolling through the laundry a bra belong to Kitsune became caught on his belt buckle.

"What on earth are you doing?" Motoko screamed in confusion as she watched the bra dangle of Keitaro's belt.

"This has got to be a new low to your perverted actions." Naru screamed.

Keitaro decided to forget about the bra and dove under Kitsune's bed to take the secret passage. This passage like all other passages in Hinata led to the most unexpected place, the roof.

"Damn it I thought this was the way to the onsen." Keitaro cried out as he ran along the roof.

Soon he was trapped as Motoko and Naru followed him with everyone else there to watch.

"You can't blame me for those ridiculous rumors." Keitaro tried to reason.

"We can blame you for seducing Kitsune with them and you assaulted Mitsumi with your pervert ways." Naru shouted.

"Give him a good one." Sarah cheered on.

"Oh why Kei, why did you steal my innocence." Kitsune cried.

"Keitaro is a pervert." Su repeated what Sarah told her to say.

"Sempai." Shinobu cried.

"It's still sore." Mitsumi joined them on the roof rubbing her head, but off course Naru and Motoko failed to notice this.

"Please listen to me, I never touched Kitsune and Mitsumi was purely by accident I didn't mean to hurt her." Keitaro plead.

"Enough lies Keitaro." Naru screamed as she ran to deliver a Naru-punch.

"Be gone vile male." Motoko yelled as she unleashed a ki blast.

As if they had rehearsed it, which would be no surprise, the ki blast from Motoko became joined with the Naru-punch to form a super Naru-punch.

"I hate you." Was the last thing he heard before he was sent flying. It sounded like a combined response from them all.

Keitaro had been hit before by both attacks but never with them combined. It was pain beyond belief, a normal humans' head would have exploded.

"Amazing!" Sarah celebrated.

"Keitaro the immortal." Su cheered.

"This had to be a record, you two work well." Kitsune smirked. 'That's what you get for suggesting that I do physical labor.'

"Sempai." Shinobu continued to cry.

"Hopefully that pervert's landing does something useful." Naru breathed heavily.

"Indeed, that pervert has truly ruined the innocence of Hinata House. I sometimes wish he would just stay gone." Motoko sighed.

"I agree, maybe some time without his pervert antics would be good for us." Naru laughed.

Somehow as Keitaro flew higher than he ever flew before he managed to hear all the girls. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Naru delivered an uppercut that sent him straight up and that the night breeze was going in the same direction. As he got higher and the voices died away he felt himself being pushed away from Hinata by a powerful wind. Keitaro tried to brace himself but all the strength he had was sapped by the words of all the girls.

His body picked up speed as he fell. As he fell he prepared his mind for the pain that would be coming. Keitaro felt his body smash into metal, it was a steel shipping container. He heavily dented the steel box creating a perfect dent in the shape of his body. Keitaro could feel that the container was in motion. It was on the back on a truck that heading god knows where. His body was being held by the crumpled steel. He wasn't a tight hold but he didn't have the will to escape.

'_Some time without his pervert antics would be good for us'_

"I'm stuck; I guess they get their wish. I wonder where I'm going to end up." Keitaro mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So Keitaro begins to experience life outside of Hinata in the next chapter and the girls begin to search for him.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, story alerts, favorite story and favorite author adds. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. If I did I would have Keitaro have more backbone (Like the one from ****An Alternate Keitaro Urashima**** by ****karndragon****)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After delivering their '_righteous_' punishment Naru and Motoko led the other girls back to the dining area. They arrived to find a visibly annoyed Haruka at the table.

"I know his your nephew and blood is thicker than water but that pervert was asking for it." Naru announced defensively.

"You should have seen it; it had to be like a world record." Sarah said gleefully.

Haruka stared at Naru as she pulled the unlit cigarette out of her mouth. "Keitaro is a big boy and can handle himself; I just want to start eating."

"Before we do we need to get Kitsune to a doctor." Motoko declared.

"Huh?" The fox stood dumbfounded.

"That's right. You were violated by that pervert. You could be pregnant." Naru shouted.

"Sempai… pregnant... not me…" Shinobu cried with the last part inaudible.

"Are you guy's right in the head? Nothing happened." Kitsune laughed.

"B…b…but you said he v…v…violated you outside the Hinata." Naru stuttered hoping that this wasn't another cruel joke by her best friend.

"Oh please. Keitaro wouldn't steal free water even if he was dying of thirst. It's just so fun to see you guys get all worked up and believe me I can't help myself." Kitsune explained.

"That means we hit him for nothing." Naru mumbled softly.

"No Naru. Don't let your judgment be clouded. He had his filthy paws all over defenseless Otohime." Motoko reassured Naru.

"That's right, he groped Mitsumi." Naru proclaimed slamming her fists together.

"Oh my who groped me?" Mitsumi stumbled into the room.

"Don't you remember turtle lady? Keitaro grabbed your chest during dinner." Kitsune shook her head.

"When was this dinner? I'd think I'd remember Keitaro doing that." Mitsumi smiled.

"It wasn't even ten minutes ago. He jumped across the table and grabbed your br… you know and then you said it hurts." Naru exploded.

"Oh that." Mitsumi closed her eyes and remembered the incident. "I remember it as Keitaro dodging Motoko's attack and accidently landing on me. I don't recalling him feeling me up."

"But you said it hurts." Naru exclaimed.

"Oh I hurt my head when I fell over. None of you seemed to notice. I guess I should have said my head hurts." Mitsumi gave her signature ditzy smile.

"That vile male still lied about being a hero." Motoko snapped.

"Keitaro no lie. It was more we assumed." Su shocked everyone by speaking.

"Don't worry about it. Let's enjoy dinner and then when he crawls back in a few hours we'll just accept his apology the first time he begs for forgiveness." Naru beamed trying to lighten the mood.

"You sure have this whole girlfriend thing down to an art." Kitsune joked.

"I still don't see what you could possibly find attractive in him." Motoko hissed.

* * *

><p>Keitaro moaned as if he was a zombie about to rise from the dead. He had been stuck on the roof of the steel cargo container for the last sixteen hours according to his watch. He had freed his body from the crumpled steel only to realize that his left leg had actual pierced through and was trapped. The only saving grace was the fact that it had been cloudy all day.<p>

"This could be a blessing in disguise. The girls want some time away from me and god knows I could use time away from them. Maybe I'll end up somewhere like Yokohama or Kyoto or Osaka. Ah who am I kidding, I have no money, no ID, I have nothing. I forgot my wallet in Seta's office." Keitaro spoke to himself.

As he lay there lost in thought the truck finally came to a stop. It had come to stop once before but he didn't have the will power to try and free himself.

Ignoring the pain caused by the damaged steel he pulled his leg free. He then limped and while trying to lower himself off the container fell down. Picking himself up and dusting himself off he decided to ask someone where he was.

"Excuse me miss, what city am I in right now." Keitaro asked a young lady who passing by while trying not to sound like a complete drunk.

"Err, you're in Tokyo, there's Tokyo University." She answered while pointing before running away.

Keitaro turned around and to his horror there was Tokyo University.

"Sixteen hours on the road and I ended up here." Keitaro cried. Unknown to him the driver of the truck had taken the container to wrong destination and had to drive back to Tokyo.

'Wait a minute, as far as I know the girls have no idea where I am. With a hit like that I could have landed anywhere. Maybe I don't have to return just as yet. I am here at Tokyo U. I can get my wallet and a fresh change of clothes. It's Saturday so Seta should be fishing.' A grin crept across Keitaro's face as he snuck onto campus and made his way to his work place.

After ducking and dodging to make sure no one saw him he finally reached Seta's office. Keitaro grabbed the handle and turned it open. Just like he thought, Seta forgot to lock it or was it him who forgot nevertheless he was in.

'I always knew Seta was a genius. Leaving a pre-packed suitcase in the office in case we have to jet off on an expedition on short notice, brilliant.'

As Keitaro was about to leave he noticed the door to the room that Seta was only allowed in. Curiosity got the best of Keitaro as he entered the forbidden office. Inside the small room were just a small computer and a weird looking printer. Keitaro noticed a blinking light on the computer and realized that Seta had just put the monitor off and left the computer on. Sighing Keitaro decided to switch it off for his absent minded boss. Hitting the button on the monitor he was surprised by what he saw.

A program was opened; on it were multiple documents with Seta's picture but different names on them.

"Ikari Shinji, Sakuragi Hanamichi, Jean Roque Raltique. Damn Seta likes his anime." Keitaro mumbled as he checked out all his boss's aliases.

Deciding it would better if he didn't play around with anything he switched off the computer and left. Keitaro then moved like a ninja until he reached one of the gymnasiums on campus to use its showers. After making sure no one was around he had a quick shower and was ready to begin his vacation away from Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Oh god where is he?" Naru paced around the living area.<p>

She and the other residents of the Hinata House were waiting impatiently for their manager to return.

"It's not like him to be gone so long. Something must have happened." Kitsune pictured the worst.

"What if sempai wanted to make us believe in him and went to look for a real biker gang to fight." Shinobu began hyperventilating.

"Urashima is too much of a coward to try and do something like that. It's more probable that he ran away again." Motoko chimed in.

"Not a chance Kendo-girl. I checked his room. All his stuff is still here and his secret stash of yen is still in his underwear drawer." Kitsune remarked.

"Why are you guys so worried about that dork? If anything you should be happy he hasn't come. You two were saying how things would be better without him." Sarah shouted as she and Su fought over the TV remote.

"What if sempai got hurt when he landed? Recently his luck hasn't been that good." Shinobu began imagining all the worst case scenarios. Landing in a pit of tar, a pool filled with sharks, a tiger pen at a zoo, not landing at all and being stuck in the atmosphere. This girl had a crazed imagination.

"Keitaro is invincible. Nothing can hurt him." Su jumped on to Shinobu knocking her over.

"Su you're wrong sempai does get hurt, he still feels pain." Shinobu pushed Su off.

"Maybe he went to the teashop. Maybe he is in the apartment above the teashop." Naru theorized.

"I already checked with Haruka. She hasn't seen or heard from him since last night. I think you two went a bit too far." Kitsune passed on the blame.

"Are you trying to say this is our fault? It's your fault. If you hadn't lied about Keitaro taking advantage of you then we wouldn't have had to punish him." Naru lost her cool.

"Naru is right. Maybe if you were sober we wouldn't be in this situation." Motoko verbally jabbed the fox.

"Don't try and blame me because your relationship with Keitaro is failing." Kitsune shot back.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Naru retreated.

"I think I do. Even though you admitted to loving him you're scared his going to realize that he can do better and leave. You're scared his going to stop putting up with your violence so you kept him at an arm's length. What kind of girlfriend wouldn't even take the time to fully hear out her boyfriend's side of the story?" Kitsune continued.

"Mitsune you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. It's was a miracle that Naru fell for Keitaro but who else would be able to love such a vile being." Motoko tried to ease the tension.

"I can name three women who would jump at the chance to steal him away from Naru given the opportunity." Kitsune declared.

"I find it hard one woman can love that loser but you know three." Sarah faked vomiting.

"Motoko Aoyama, Mutsumi Otohime and Mitsune Konno." Kitsune shouted until she realized she had said her name instead of Shinobu's. 'Damn the writer in me took over and alliterated M.'

"How dare you say that I love Urashima?" Motoko clutched her bokken with trembling hands.

"So you'd steal Keitaro away from me given the chance." Naru gulped.

"No I didn't mean it like that." Kitsune tried to laugh.

"Why am I not surprised. You've always wanted what I've had. First Seta and now Keitaro." Naru screamed. "You've always been jealous of me."

"Don't get so high and mighty with me. You're not all that. I loved Seta first but gave up the chance to pursue him because I felt sorry for you. I felt sorry for you because I thought no one would love you once they found out about your unreasonable violence but I thought Seta would be able to handle it." Kitsune's bark was clearly worse than her bite.

"You're delusional. Keitaro met both of us when he came to this dorm but he chose me. Clearly he saw something in me that he didn't see in you." Naru responded, her feelings were hurt and her eyes were beginning to tear. "I guess he couldn't see passed the bottle of sake that's always with you."

The situation that threatened to turn violent was diffused by the sound of glass shattering. Shinobu had grabbed a vase and smashed it onto the floor.

"Look at us. Sempai hasn't even been gone for a day and we are all ready to kill each other. What does that tell you? I'll tell you, we need sempai. Even if some of us don't admit it we need him because without him we just turn our anger on each other and conveniently placed vases." Shinobu shouted before running out of breathe.

'Oh Keitaro, could this be true. Forgive us, all this time we've been using as our personal punching bag. Physically and emotionally.' Naru thought but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"That settles it." Kitsune jumped onto the couch. "Operation: find our manager is a go."

"I'll get my Keitaro tracker fixed and we can use it to search for Keitaro." Su sprang up and ran to her room.

"That's great Su. While we wait, Shinobu and Sarah search the areas around Hinata. Naru and Motoko will search outside of Hinata." Kitsune took charge.

"What will you be doing?" Naru questioned her best friend unsure of her intentions.

"Don't get all suspicious Naru. I'm going to get the turtle lady and then we're going to search outside of Hinata as well." Kitsune glared with her closed eyes.

* * *

><p>"I did not plan this out so well. I only have about three and a half thousand yen in my wallet. My secret stash is still in Hinata. If I go back they'll just force me to stay. Maybe that won't be such a bad thing." Keitaro said before he slapped himself.<p>

"They didn't give me a chance to explain last night. They just assumed the worst of me. I need to spend some time away from there. This is what's best for me and the girls." He told himself.

To outside world he looked like a mad man dragging a trolley bag. His conversation with himself was causing people to avoid him completely.

"I need some cash and fast." Keitaro mumbled while looking at the ground.

Not looking where he was going he bumped into someone. The man he walked into had fluffy, black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue leisure suit; with a yellow shirt all covered by a faded white lab coat and military style boots.

"Watch where you're going kid." The man groaned as he looked down on Keitaro.

"Sorry I was just very distracted." Keitaro bowed and apologized.

"I know you from somewhere. You're that kid who's always with Seta." The man laughed.

"How do you know Seta?" Keitaro asked as he observed the man's change in demeanor.

"Seta has been my rival in archeology since we were youngsters. I'm Doctor Ates Satou." The man introduced himself. "That bastard Seta was supposed to give a lecture on Pararakelse Island to my class but bailed on me to go fishing."

"I was with Seta when he went to Pararakelse Island. This wouldn't happen to be a paying job would it?" Keitaro hinted.

"Yeah the standard fee that Tokyo University of Foreign Studies gives its guest speakers. That's about sixty thousand yen for a three hour presentation." Ates answered. _(Just a figure of the top of my head.)_

"You happen to be in luck. I was the one who did all Seta's reports for him. I know everything about Pararakelse Island." Keitaro laughed trying to sound confident.

It was approaching mid night and Keitaro was walking through the streets of Tokyo. The guest speaker job was a bust after some of the scholars started a riot because they refused to believe in a civilization that worshiped turtles. Luckily Keitaro had gotten through an hour before the interruption so the University did give him some money for his troubles close to twenty five thousand yen and he wouldn't be allowed to talk about the incident to anyone. Seemed like a fair deal so he took it. Right now he needed a place to lay his head.

Somehow through his mindless walking he had stumbled into a small three storey hotel. It wasn't in the best condition in fact it was few safety violations from being shut down. The lobby wasn't very fancy, just a reception desk and a passage leading to the stairs. The walls were covered in lime green wall paper which was clearly very old. Keitaro was too busy examining the state of the sorry establishment to notice the receptionist stare at him.

She had shoulder length black hair with a bang that covered her forehead just above her hazel eyes. She was wearing a creased light blue dress shirt and a long black skirt. Her figure was very reminiscing of Kitsune or Mitsumi. She looked bored out of her mind as she sat at the desk looking at Keitaro.

"Oiy, you there. Glasses." She called out getting his attention.

"Are you talking to me?" Keitaro sheepishly pointed to himself.

"No, your grandmother." The woman snarled. "If you want handy man job fill out the application and you know what screw the form no else wants the damn job."

Keitaro became curious and approached the desk.

"Look at this place. No handy man has lasted more than a month here. This is the kind of place people with serve emotional problems who aren't suited for being with normal people come." She groaned.

Keitaro couldn't help but think back to the girls of Hinata before he asked his next question. "Are they violent?"

The woman looked at him scornfully. "This may be an old run down hotel but I am the manager and would never allow any of my tenants to become violent towards me or anyone else. After all I have my pride as the manager."

Keitaro couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He was the manager of the Hinata House a much better establishment then the one he was currently in but here was this woman who clearly had more dignity in her role as manager than he did. He had let the girls determine the way the dorm was to be run.

'I should stay here and learn from her what being a strong manager is about that way if I return… did I just say if I return…' Keitaro's train of thought was broken by the woman.

"Are you going to take the job or not." She asked standing up.

"Yes, Keitaro Ur… Keitaro Uri reporting for duty." He threw in a salute.

"That's great. Let me welcome you to the Tohsaka inn." She extended her right hand for a hand shake. "I'm the manager and owner Hinata Tohsaka."

'No matter where I go it seems like the Hinata will follow me. I think the Hinata Inn may be cursed.' He thought as he accepted her handshake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tend to drag things out; hopefully that doesn't affect the story. I got that last line from Mystic 6 tailed Naruto's review. I do like to read what you think about the story or what direction you would like to see it go so let me know in a review. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina (but I really hope to one day buy it and then make an anime that follows the manga perfectly.)**

**Please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Keitaro lay awake in the futon of his new room; he was up an hour before Hinata (Tohsaka) had instructed him to be ready. The room was much smaller than the one at the Hinata House but it seemed much more welcoming. Probably had something to do with no one screaming vile male or pervert. It was all one big area, with his futon at one end and a small sink with a two plate electric stove making up a small kitchen on the other. There was also a small cabinet but Keitaro decided to keep his clothes in his suit case. Another thing that made him feel better about the Tohsaka Inn was the fact that it each room had its own shower and bathroom also there was a sauna in the building. Forcing himself out of bed he decided to have a bath and wait for his boss.

Sometime later three firm knocks sounded against his door. "Hey, Keitaro get ready I'm going to give you a tour of the building now."

"Just a minute Tohsaka." He shouted as he hastily pulled on his plain white shirt, he had lost track of time while daydreaming about the Hinata. He just got on an old pair of jeans when the first knock sounded.

"I'm ready." He stepped out of his room and greeted the manager. She was wearing long sleeved purple blouse and a knee length skirt.

Keitaro blinked a few times after seeing her. He removed his glasses, wiped them and put them back on. The manger was much younger than he remembered from the previous night. She was roughly about his age or just older. He was mentally slapping himself for thinking she was an old lady. Blame the exhaustion and mental wear and tear.

"I know I look good but we have a lot of work to do." She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"I'm sorry!" Keitaro flinched throwing his hands over his head to protect himself.

"What on earth are you doing?" She looked at him blankly.

Keitaro laughed and tried to pass it off as nothing. "Force of habit I guess."

"Whatever, this is the third floor. There are four rooms up here. Only two are occupied. Yours." She pointed to Keitaro's door. "And mine." She pointed to the door directly across the hall.

"So I guess we're neighbors Tohsaka." Keitaro joked.

She gave him a sympathy smile. "Please call me Hinata."

Keitaro again flinched but he tried to hide it and failed.

"I'm guessing the name Hinata brings with it bad experiences. You call can me Tohsaka if you like." She smiled.

"Thank you Tohsaka." He smiled back.

"Like I was saying, there are five more rooms on the second floor. Only four of those are occupied by the residents, one guy and three girls. Here's the tricky thing. There are two stair cases that are going down from the second floor. One leads to the lobby and the other to the sauna. Don't take the wrong stairs and walk in on the girls by accident." Tohsaka looked at Keitaro getting the feeling he was someone who would be that unlucky. "All the residents here are attending university."

"Two stairs, one leads to sauna, don't walk in on girls, got it." Keitaro made a mental checklist.

"I'm guessing you didn't have breakfast." She could hear the rumbling of his stomach. "Come on there's a twenty hour convenience store across the street you can treat me." She said as she walked to the stairs.

The two walked down the stairs and Tohsaka was careful to make sure Keitaro understood which stairs were which.

"Since you're buying I'll let you pick my breakfast for me. Keep in mind this is the most important meal of the day." Tohsaka teased as they walked into the store.

Keitaro felt a wave of pressure overcome him. He was so unsure of what to choose he began sweating.

"It's no big deal Keitaro." Tohsaka placed her hand on his shoulder.

Feeling her hand he jumped into the air and took up a defensive position.

"It's just a meal." She looked at him like he was crazy before turning to cashier. "Two beef bowls." She said as she gave him a peace sign.

Keitaro and Tohsaka said nothing as they made their way back to the reception desk in the lobby. Tohsaka sat down on the desk and began eating while she forced Keitaro to take her seat.

"Do you like beef bowls?" Keitaro asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"They are good but not my idea of breakfast."

"Why did you get them then? I mean you paid for the meal after all."

After chewing a mouthful she looked at Keitaro. "You kept staring at them and I could hear your stomach going crazy."

"I'm sorry." Keitaro blushed.

"You're just as damaged as the other residents." The look on her face changed.

"I don't know what you mean." Keitaro sat dumbfounded.

"Call it a gift or call it a curse but broken people are drawn to me and then I just have to help them." She said before stopping to catch her breath.

"I could sense something off in your aura last night but I wasn't sure. Then your actions this morning. You were in a very abusive relationship for a long time. Is it something to do with this other Hinata?" Tohsaka questioned.

"I guess you could say that, this other Hinata is the source of all my problems." Keitaro held back the urge to tell Tohsaka everything. He had just met her and she was his boss. He wanted to stay here to learn how to be stronger so he couldn't be weak in front of her.

"Well you're safe here MR Handy Man. As long as you're part of the Tohsaka inn I'll protect you, after all I am the manager." She smiled at him.

'Look at her; she has such a cool demeanor. If I was in charge of a place like this I would be falling apart at the seams. I guess this is what they call self confidence.' Keitaro stared at Tohsaka.

"I guess we should get you introduced to the residents." Tohsaka looked at the roof thinking of who should be first but she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the creaking stairs.

A tall young man dressed in a full hooded tracksuit exited the passage. Under his hood Keitaro could make out long black hair that was longer than the managers. The man had piercing dark black eyes that struck fear into Keitaro.

"Good morning Takeru." Tohsaka greeted as she jumped off the desk. She shot a look at Keitaro telling him to greet the man as well.

"Hi Takeru, I'm Keitaro the new Repairman/Electrician/Carpenter/Plumber." Keitaro tried to be funny.

Takeru just glared at Keitaro and growled causing the Urashima to stumble back.

"Takeru behave!" Tohsaka snapped, to Keitaro it seemed just as fierce as when Motoko's sister got angry. "Apologize now."

"…." Takeru grumbled. "Sorry." He mumbled before leaving.

"How did you do that?" Keitaro asked in shock.

"I don't know how many times I've told you this but I'm the manager and I command respect!" She declared.

"I wish I was as strong as you." Keitaro mumbled.

Tohsaka smiled at what she assumed was a compliment. "Maybe one day young grasshopper, right now you are going to man the front desk. If any of tenants needs anything phone me first." She pulled open a drawer in desk and showed Keitaro a phone more specifically a button marked manager.

"What are you going to do?" Keitaro asked hoping he could help.

"I'm going back to bed. The boss shouldn't have to be up so early." She yawned and went up the stairs.

'I used to get up before the sun to keep those ungrateful brats happy, wait since when did I start calling them ungrateful brats. I wonder how they are doing.' Keitaro sat lost in thought as he finished off his beef bowl.

* * *

><p>"It's been well over a day since his been gone." Naru paced around Haruka's tea shop.<p>

All the other residents sat quietly trying to figure out where their manager had run off to. Mutsumi followed Naru as she paced trying to calm her down.

"Business sure is slow." Kitsune commented noticing that they were the only ones in the tea shop.

"It's two in the afternoon; we close early on Sunday's." Haruka stated in a matter of fact way.

"Su have you finished working on your tracking device?" Naru asked the young foreigner.

"Yes!" Su screamed.

Everyone looked at her excitedly. "We'll be able to find him… if his anywhere on the Hinata property." Su unknowingly disappointed everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinobu questioned trying not to sound angry or rude.

"If I was tracking a turtle I could extend the range but human DNA is something else so I have a very limited range." Su smiled.

"Urashima where are you!" Motoko screamed in frustration stunning everyone.

"Motoko are you okay." Su jumped onto the kendo girl's back.

"I'll be fine it's just that the house feels so different without Urashima there." Motoko admitted.

"It does feel colder as if I was stranger in someone else's house." Shinobu confessed.

"I guess the house is finally starting to turn on you." Haruka lit up a cigarette.

"Would you please say that again?" Kitsune put down her glass of sake.

"You remember how the annex had magical powers?" The girls all nodded as Haruka spoke. "Well the house has similar power. You never found it strange how you just felt so accepted when you first arrived." Again all the girls nodded in unison. "That's because the house is enchanted to allow the feelings of the owner to be felt by all the residents. My mum was a loving person who cared for you girls and hence you felt welcome. Now that Keitaro's gone missing the house most likely would default to a sort of haunt mansion kind of feeling."

"But Keitaro's left before and we've never felt this feeling." Naru shouted.

"Magic is a funny thing. Maybe the house knows something we don't about Keitaro's current condition." Haruka took a deep pull.

"You mean the dork may actually be dead." Sarah gulped.

At hearing this Shinobu fainted and Mutsumi ran to her side.

"Don't you dare say that?" Naru grabbed the young American by her collar and lifted her into the air.

"Naru let her go!' Kitsune jumped and freed the young girl from her best friends grip.

"Sarah I'm so sorry." Naru began apologizing as the blonde began tearing up.

"The guilt is eating away at you." Motoko stood up and walked up to Naru. "Urashima is gone because of you. If you were a better girlfriend none of this would have happened."

"How dare you blame this on me? It was your ki blast that sent him flying away!" Naru screamed. "If anything it's your constant attacks that finally broke him."

The two inhumanly strong girls stared each down preparing for a physical confrontation.

"Su 74, Motoko 111, Naru 118!" Su exclaimed as she played with an abacus.

"What are you talking about?" Shinobu sniffed as she came to.

"Those are the number of times each of us has sent Keitaro blasting off since he became manager. Naru is the winner!" Su bounced around.

"No, that can't be right." Naru fell to her knees and tears began to form.

"Ah, you're right!" Su shouted as she stopped bouncing and went back to the abacus. Naru's face lit up with a glimmer of hope. "With Naru and Motoko using the combined attack Naru's score should be 119."

The tears that formed began flowing down her face. "Keitaro, I'm sorry. Please come back. Please, I promise I'll be a better girlfriend." She screamed at the top of lungs.

"Su, do you happen to know how many times I hurt Keitaro with my lies and by conning him out of his money." Kitsune whimpered unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Hmmm, let me see." Su frantically put the abacus through its paces. "Looks like indirect causes of Keitaro's blast offs are, Sarah 22, Shinobu 40, the turtle lady 46 and Kitsune 97."

"Now that I think about it half the times I attacked Urashima was based on the word of a drunk. My honor has been shattered. I should have trusted him more." Motoko spat as she glared at Kitsune.

"Don't blame Kitsune; you're the one who was always trying to get rid of him because he was how you put it, a vile male. You did it on purpose. You must have planned this. If anything happened to Keitaro I will kill you with my bare hands kendo-girl." Naru barked.

"You dare to question my already damaged honor. Maybe you were tired of having Urashima as your boyfriend but were too much of coward to face him and did this to make things easier on yourself." Motoko responded just as loud.

"I would never do anything like that, I love him." Naru screamed.

"But I love him more!" Motoko pulled out bokken and raised it into the air.

"So you are trying to steal my boyfriend!" Naru pulled her fist back and prepared to deliver her famous punch.

The rest of residents ducked as they expected a massive explosion from the force of the two attacks colliding. Kitsune grabbed the clueless Mutsumi and dragged her behind a table. After a minute nothing happened so everyone looked up to see what had occurred. Standing between the two crazed girls was Haruka. She had caught Motoko's bokken with one hand and the Naru-punch with the other hand.

"What the hell is Shinobu feeding you?" Haruka gasped as she absorbed the force of ki into her own body before collapsing.

* * *

><p>Keitaro sat at the front desk yawning. It was almost sun-set and nothing had happened. He hadn't met any other tenant. Nobody needed his help, occasionally Tohsaka stopped by to make he wasn't asleep, she caught him once. The most interesting thing that happened was Takeru returning from his jog. The introverted resident ignored Keitaro completely.<p>

"How was your first day?" Tohsaka stopped by and jumped onto the front desk taking a seat.

"It wasn't very work-filled." Keitaro tried to think of a nice way to say he was bored.

"I'm glad you feel this way. I've been making a list of things that you need to do tomorrow. It was a Sunday today and I didn't want to overwork you before the week even began." Tohsaka smiled as she handed him an A4 page filled with his duties.

"Looks like I won't be bored anymore." He went through the list.

"Tomorrow morning I'll introduce you to the rest of the tenants and hopefully it'll go better than Takeru." She laughed remembering the fear in Keitaro.

"I'm looking forward to it. I wonder what kind of people they'll be." Keitaro began picture different versions of the Hinata girls.

"I'm glad that the person who caused you so much trouble hasn't destroyed your faith in woman and people in general." Tohsaka stared into Keitaro's eyes.

"W...w...what are you talking about?" Keitaro stuttered.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul. Whenever you start thinking about the person or people who caused you pain your soul becomes dark and depressed. I saw it in the morning and just now." She flicked the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I guess I'm just stuck debating whether I should forgive them and return." He mumbled.

"Forgiveness has to be earned." Tohsaka noted as she got off the desk.

"I guess I'm just too used to giving it away." Keitaro laughed.

"You seem like that kind of guy. Now off to bed with you. You have to get an early start tomorrow." She ushered him to the stairs.

"The poor guy has suffered a lot. It pains me to see someone so pure being broken." Tohsaka said to herself as she sat down at the receptionist's desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Haruka has suffered a punishment that was normally reserved for Keitaro. It's time for the girls to get paid back. <strong>

**In the next chapter Keitaro will meet the rest of the residents, expect some guest appearances. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and if there are any elements that need improving.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews (Got some really good one's), story alerts, author alerts and favorite story adds. **

**Also thanks to ****Samhan for giving me some ideas and taking a serious interest in the story.**

**And a big thanks to 1v2 for giving me the two 'guest stars' (Tohsaka Inn residents) of this chapter. Thanks for the hard work making that list of all the different characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. If I did these would be episodes and not fan fiction. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Keitaro stirred in his futon. His mind was under a constant barrage of Hinata House related nightmares. It was as if he was trapped unable to wake up. Finally he saw a light at the end of the tunnel and was able to wake up. Looking around his very empty room he saw his alarm clock. It was 9AM, four hours past his wake up time. Scrambling it took him just under three minutes to have a quick wash, change into fresh clothes and sprint down stairs. On the second floor he found that he was at a loss when he saw the two different stairways. Taking a deep breath he sprinted towards one which ended up being the right one. He scampered into the lobby to find a miffed Tohsaka sitting at the reception desk eating a bowl of instant noodles.

"I'm sorry for being late. My alarm clock didn't go off." Keitaro apologized frantically.

"It did go off but you were too involved in your dream to hear it." Tohsaka replied before slurping down some noodles.

"I'm so sorry. I know you were at the desk all night and I was supposed to take over in the morning so you could rest before I do my work." Keitaro bowed.

"Listen up. I close those doors at five minutes past midnight every day. Midnight is curfew for the residents. You just stumbled in before I could get up to lock the doors. Although I am tired you don't have to beat yourself up. I'll just dock your pay for the four hours missed." She smiled.

Keitaro was relieved that his boss wasn't upset with him. "I'll get a new alarm clock. I didn't realize mine was disturbing you."

"Since you're trying to stop disturbing my peace, how about you stop screaming in your sleep." Tohsaka pointed her chop sticks at Keitaro.

"I didn't know." Keitaro was bewildered.

"At first I thought you were having a naughty dream cause you kept saying, 'oh Naru, oh Naru.' But then you started screaming for her to stop punching you. Sounds like a complete bitch." Tohsaka made her opinion known.

Keitaro wanted to say something in his girlfriend's defense but he stopped. Was she still his girlfriend? She had said things would be better without him. Was that her way of breaking up with him?

"Hey MR daydreamer, you missed all the tenants this morning. You can meet them in the afternoon. Right now you have to sweep the lobby." She threw him a broom from behind the desk and pointed to the lobby.

"Ay ay captain." Keitaro saluted as he got started with his job.

Tohsaka sat at the desk watching him get through his job. She was impressed with his technique. He was sweeping away like an old pro who had spent years doing. 'His ex-girlfriend must have been working him like a slave.' She thought.

"Done!" Keitaro proudly stated shocking Tohsaka back into reality.

"Tell me something Keitaro, why aren't you in university?" Tohsaka asked putting him on the spot.

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly unsure how to answer but decided to be truthful. "I'm actually a Tokyo University student. I was injured at the beginning of the year and unable to attend all my classes. A professor of mine spoke to the university and got them to allow me to take a break for the first year so that I could travel with my professor on archeological digs around the world. But recently we haven't found anything. He kind of gathered a reputation of being reckless and lawless."

"That sounds pretty exciting. Too bad you ended up here. Well I guess I should lock up and let you get to your work." She yawned as she walked to the doors.

"But what if a tenant comes home early?" Keitaro asked.

"They all have keys." Tohsaka answered as she locked the doors.

"If they all have keys why do have a curfew and wait for them to return?" He questioned her methods.

"It's simple. After midnight I use a latch so even with a key you can't enter. Besides I gave them those keys trusting they would obey my rules. Break a rule, lose your key." She replied as she went upstairs.

'If I tried something like that at Hinata I would be orbiting the earth. Maybe I should make her manager of Hinata. What am I saying, this is her family inn, and she would never leave it. But still if I can be as half as confident as her I think I'll finally be able to head towards the future instead of hiding behind the promise from the past with a girl who doesn't love me.' Keitaro thought as he watched Tohsaka stretch her arms in the air and walk up the stairs. Then the realization of what he thought set in.

'I can't really be thinking these thoughts. I love the Hinata House and I loved Naru. I'm doing it again, why did I say loved instead of love.' Keitaro found himself in a mental conundrum. He only knew one thing that would clear his mind, he would start his jobs.

He pulled out his duty list and looked at the item after sweeping the lobby. 'Clean the hallways up stairs.' In brackets next to it was, 'remember to put out a wet floor sign.'

He laughed. The inn was empty yet it was being treated as if it was full.

* * *

><p>Haruka Urashima lay racked in pain on a hospital bed. After the incident with Motoko and Naru the girls rushed Haruka to the closest hospital, one just outside of Hinata. The girls were unable to explain what had happened to Haruka but since it was an urgent matter the doctors didn't press for much information.<p>

Haruka's eyes slowly opened as she gazed upon an elderly figure sitting beside her bed. "Mum…"

"It's good to see that you're awake." Granny Hina smiled. "The girls called me and rushed back."

"What happened?" Haruka mumbled as she searched for a pack of cigarettes on her to no avail. All she managed to do was hurt herself.

"This is hospital, there will be no smoking." Hina scolded.

"I'm sorry." Haruka turned away.

"It's okay. It's just a nasty habit that you picked up when you were younger." Hina tried to sound less upset.

"Not that. I failed Keitaro. I just sat by and let those girls man handle him. I thought because he had the Urashima healing gift he would be fine. I never knew he went through this much pain. With family like me, who the hell needs enemies?" Haruka stopped as a tear fell down her cheek. "Look at me, just a small fraction of the pain he goes through I get hospitalized. I guess I deserve this."

"Nonsense. You have nothing to feel bad about. Keitaro inherited the perfect bloodline of our clan. His healing ability is unrivaled but unfortunately it is still tied in directly to his sense of fear." Hina tried to reassure her daughter. "I would have never sent him to the Hinata if he wouldn't be able to put himself back together."

"Mum, are you telling me you sent Keitaro to the Hinata knowing that the girls would react so violently towards him." Haruka was too shocked to even comprehend the conversation.

"Of course dear. Those girls would have destroyed any other man. They needed to get over their issues and Keitaro being the kind, unbreakable person he is was perfect. He would help them and they would help him." Hina explained.

"That's why you choose Keitaro and not Kanako or any off his cousins. You knew he would just take the punishment from the girls and keep coming back." Haruka tried to make a fist but ended up causing herself a lot of pain.

"Take it easy dear. You have small stress fractures in both of your hands as well as several torn tendons and also a few broken ribs." Hina's words shocked Haruka.

"You really thought it was okay to put Keitaro through all this is punishment just to help those ungrateful brats." Haruka screamed.

"Haruka! Don't speak about them like that. At one stage you were damaged by the death of your parents. Although I cannot compare your suffering to that off the girls you should try to understand how they feel. They all felt abandoned by their families and I offered them a home but I wasn't able to help them. That's why I needed Keitaro." Hina continued.

"So you just passed the responsibility onto Keitaro." Haruka whispered quietly as she thought about her role in getting Keitaro to stay on as manger.

"It's because we did what we did Keitaro was finally able to get into Tokyo University and finally have his promise girl love him back." Hina tried to justify her actions.

Haruka ignored Hina's words as she thought back to when Keitaro first came to the inn. "Mum, please be honest with me. Did you have anything to do with Keitaro's parents kicking him out?"

To this question the elder Urashima remained silent.

* * *

><p>Naru and Motoko sat during lunch at the table in unease. The fact they were sitting directly across each other didn't help things. Naru sat next to an empty seat which was normally used by Keitaro. Sarah had decided to eat in her room; she didn't want to risk upsetting Naru by saying something about Keitaro.<p>

Kitsune watched the table as Shinobu fiddled with her fingers, Su bounced on her seat and Mutsumi was lying unconscious in her seat.

"Mutsumi!" The fox screamed.

The young woman with a love for water melons immediately sprung up. "Oh my, did I pass out again."

"You're going to give us all a heart attack one day if this keeps up." Shinobu tried to smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Kei-kun." Mutsumi bowed.

"You two?" Naru said half dead as she looked down, not making eye contact with anyone.

Everyone just looked at Naru, no one wanted to set her off.

"First Kitsune, then Motoko, now you're going to tell us you love Keitaro too." Naru voice trembled. "Who's next? Su?"

'Naru sempai thinks Su loves sempai more than I do.' Shinobu thought as she wanted to cry.

"Su loves big brother Keitaro!" The foreigner shouted.

"She means love between a man and a woman not sibling love." Kitsune tried to calm Su down.

"I understand." Su bit her lip allowing Kitsune to relax. "I'll just become adult Su and seduce Keitaro the way Kitsune does when she wants something!" Su shouted causing Kitsune to fall of her chair.

"Prancing around him in your underwear is just desperate and lacks honor. If you really love him you would be able to win his heart fully clothed." Motoko spoke up as she sipped a cup of tea.

"Does it lack as much honor as telling your sister he is your fiancé?" Naru shot at the kendo girl.

"You're just lucky my honor prevented me from throwing the match or else I would be Motoko Aoyama Urashima." Motoko smiled.

"You scheming kendo witch. When I find Keitaro I'll get him to throw you out and send you back to that Shinmei-ryu School of Martial Arts." Naru shouted.

Motoko just laughed. "If I find him first I'm going to let him know exactly how I feel. Then you'll be the one heading home."

"Oh my, are we competing for Kei-kun?" Mutsumi missed the entire argument. "In that case I'm going to take Kei-kun back to Okinawa where we will start a melon farm together and have six daughters named Naru, Motoko, Su, Shinobu, Mitsune and Sarah."

"Wow turtle lady it seems like you've been planning this for a long time." Kitsune grumbled.

"Sempai and Mutsumi are going to leave us and go to Okinawa." Shinobu screamed.

"Don't worry about it. Keitaro isn't going anywhere. He is going to stay at my side and we are going to live happily ever after in the Hinata house." Naru stood up slamming her hands into the table.

"Good luck trying to win Keitaro with manners like that. When I find Keitaro I'll show him that a woman who is refined with manners is much better than one who lacks courtesy." Motoko verbally stabbed Naru.

"I wonder who you could be talking about. It's not you 'MS die vile male'." Kitsune countered on Naru's behalf.

"Sempai should be with someone who truly loves him. Someone who can take care of him. Someone who can cook him gourmet meals, someone who doesn't carry a sword, someone who doesn't have a temper, someone who doesn't drink, someone who doesn't build harmful devices and someone who is not prone to anemic fainting." Shinobu exploded.

"Are you saying that you should be the one who's with Keitaro?" Naru glared causing the young cook to freeze in fear.

"Let me tell you something kiddo, Keitaro needs a real woman not some girl." Kitsune slurred as swung a half empty bottle of sake around.

"When did you drink that?" Motoko shouted not remembering the fox picking up the bottle.

"During the cook's rant." Kitsune burped.

"There's no way Keitaro could ever fall for someone like you. I mean you can't go a few hours without drinking." Naru hissed.

"Keitaro will fall for me because unlike you I'm not afraid of physical contact." Kitsune smirked.

The room was now silent as all the girls glared at each other, except for Mutsumi who thought it was a game.

'They don't love Kei. They only want to use him in their selfish games trying to one up each other. I shall execute divine justice on them for their crimes.' A shadowy figure thought while spying on the girls.

* * *

><p>Keitaro sat at the reception desk completely exhausted. He had finished the list of duties and it was just after four. Besides the cleaning he performed full maintenance on the unoccupied rooms. He laughed at himself as he realized why Tohsaka had made him put up the wet floor sign, it was for his own benefit. He kept forgetting and ended up slipping on the floors. Tohsaka had told him to rest but he wanted to be there to meet the residents. Yawning he heard someone unlock the door from the outside.<p>

Keitaro sat up straight as he hoped this would go better than meeting Takeru.

The girl that entered first had light purple shoulder length hair and blue colored eyes. She wore a light blue pleated skirt and white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves. She also wore long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and had a belt tied to her left leg. She had a light brown single strap backpack over her right shoulder. Seeing Keitaro at the desk she blinked a few time before walking up to the desk. When she got closer she swung her bag around pulled out a lollipop and began to enjoy it.

"You're that guy Tohsaka told us about, K-something." She said uninterested.

"Hello, I'm Keitaro Uri, nice to meet you." He smiled ignoring her obvious coldness.

"Err, I'm Mizore Shirayuki." She was taken back. She wasn't used to people being nice after she had been intentionally rude.

"If there's anything you need just let me know." Keitaro offered.

"Good, I need you in my room right now." Mizore stated firmly.

"He he." Keitaro laughed uncomfortably.

"Don't hog him all to yourself. Tohsaka promised his services to me first." A new female voice announced from the door way. She had long waist length green hair and light grey eyes. She was wearing lime colored camouflage top and faded blue jeans with a white belt and sneakers.

"The famous Konowe Tsurugi makes an appearance." Mizore chuckled.

"Good day Keitaro Uri, I am Konowe Tsurugi. The electrical fittings in my room have been on the fritz. Tohsaka promised me she'd have you fix them as soon as I got home." Konowe continued.

"You better wait your turn. He is going to sort out shower first. I can't seem to open the hot and cold water at the same time." Mizore countered.

The two girls just stared at each as Keitaro had no idea how to handle things.

'If I had been at the Hinata they would have just dragged me off and forced me to do what they wanted. It's nice not to be treated like a slave but treated like someone who has a job to do.' He thought to himself.

"It looks like we have a problem." Tohsaka said appearing in the lobby. "I promised Konowe that Keitaro would help first so once you're ready Konowe please come and get Keitaro. And Keitaro when you're done you can help Mizore. Girls I expect you to treat Keitaro right."

The two girls just nodded and went upstairs.

"What are you standing there smiling for?" Tohsaka scolded Keitaro.

Keitaro just stared at her blankly and blinked several times.

"Go get your tools ready. You have to make a good impression on the girls." Tohsaka smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Keitaro said. "I won't let you down." Excited at a chance to make a first impression without bias or prejudice before hand Keitaro sprinted to get the tool box Tohsaka had left in his room.

* * *

><p>"<strong>with family like that, who the hell needs enemies." I used that line from oceanberserker's chapter 2 review which was again mentioned by anon. It was a damn good line.<strong>

**Two of the female residents down. Anyone of them seem like a good match for Keitaro? Or maybe you think the mysterious third one will be better. If anyone wants to suggest a third one to take the place of the girl I choose please do so, maybe you thought of a better girl than me. **

**I really wanted to post one chapter a week but the next chapter will take longer to get done because tests are starting this week so my writing time is hampered. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter, hope it's good, I wrote it after writing some frustrating tests. **

**Is Konowe Tsurugi the same as Konoe Tsurugi, the head of security in Hanaukyo Maid Team? Yes, yes she is. Wikipedia gave me the spelling Konowe so I used that. **

**Like always ****Thanks to everyone for the reviews, story alerts, favorite story and favorite author adds. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Selfish, spoilt, ungrateful, unruly. They did nothing but hurt Kei. I gave them a chance but now they want to use him in their own egocentric game. I will stop them at any cost…" A low voice murmured through the tunnels under the Hinata House.

* * *

><p>Keitaro swept the lobby of the Tohsaka inn slower than usual. It had been one week since he left the Hinata and not once in that week had he been beaten, injured or insulted just for being a male, although he did receive the occasional menacing glance from Takeru. Keitaro found himself wondering how the Hinata girls, Seta and his aunt were doing. Work had been slow recently for Seta so he assumed his professor would be fine, Haruka would have her hands full with the tea shop so she wouldn't worry about him and the girls wanted him gone. And like that Keitaro's mind was clear again.<p>

Once he was done Keitaro leaned against the reception desk and began thinking about how he met the last resident of the Tohsaka.

**Flashback**

"Tohsaka trusted me to lock up tonight I better not let her down. Let's see, today I saw Takeru and I met Mizore and Konowe. One more resident is outstanding." Keitaro thought out loud as he stared intently at his watch.

Midnight was slowly approaching as Keitaro paced around the lobby. The sound of the doors opening caught his attention; he looked up and felt his heart about to explode.

Standing at the doorway was a red head with thick ponytails wearing a baggy tracksuit. She was looking at Keitaro funny.

Even though the rational part of Keitaro knew that the person wasn't Naru, his instinct to flee kicked in as he tried to run. Just like whenever he was around the real Naru clumsiness overcame Keitaro as he tripped on his own feet. He landed on the floor and rolled up into a defensive position.

Keitaro waited for the Naru punch but then he started thinking clearly. From under his raised arms he looked at the girl who was walking over to him.

"You must be Keitaro, I'm sorry to have scared you." She smiled trying not to seem threatening.

"No it's my fault. I thought you were someone else." Keitaro quickly got up and looked at the girl properly, he noticed that she had heterochromia, her left eye was blue and her right eye was green.

"I'm Asuna Kagurazaka, I don't normally get in this late but I had work to do so don't get the wrong idea about me." She smiled.

"It'd been a scary coincidence if you were a teacher doing late night classes." Keitaro laughed not realizing he said what he was thinking.

"Why? Are you are teacher or were you a teacher?" She asked trying to be polite.

"N...no, I was just being silly. You reminded me of an old friend." He stuttered.

"Well just to clarify, I work at a news paper and something major happened so we had to rush to get it to print." She explained as she waved goodbye and went up the stairs.

**End flashback**

"Please tell me you haven't cracked?" Tohsaka said snapping Keitaro out of his daydream.

"What, no. I'm sorry I was just lost in thought." Keitaro apologized. "I must seem like a terrible employee, you're always catching me like this."

"Well as long as you get the job done. So how was your first week here?" Tohsaka inquired as she sat down at her chair.

"It was great. I never knew getting thanked could feel this great." Keitaro marveled. "Being respected is fantastic."

"So the work load doesn't bother you?" Tohsaka asked.

"No, this is nothing compared to what I'm used to. Actually compared to my old job this is like a vacation." Keitaro boasted.

"Wow, your predecessors all cracked under the pressure of the sheer volume of work that needed to be done to keep this place up to code." Tohsaka sounded impressed. "And Mizore always spying, Konowe being strict, Asuna talking about her editor Takahata and Takeru with his cold stare." She mumbled the last part.

"I'm glad I found this place. It feels good to be appreciated. I don't know what would have happened to me if I stayed there." Keitaro's mood got gloomy as he started thinking about the Hinata.

"If we open a quarrel between past and present, we shall find that we have lost the future." Tohsaka said.

"So you're saying that if I concentrate too much on the past I'll have a bad future." Keitaro pondered.

The two just stood there in uncomfortable silence not really having anything to say.

"Uncomfortable silence is so uncomfortable." Mizore stated appearing from nowhere shocking Keitaro.

"Where did you come from?" Keitaro asked after stumbling to the floor.

"I guess you haven't spent that much time with Mizore, she likes to show up at anytime, anywhere. She could be a professional spy." Tohsaka said.

"You know you're way too jumpy. You need to relax. They can't hurt you here. This place is special. You're safe, just remember that. At the innermost core of all loneliness is a deep and powerful yearning for union with one's lost self. When are you finally going to find your lost self?" Mizore whispered to Keitaro as he got up.

"Mizore I assume you're here to make up for trying to air condition the entire inn yesterday." Tohsaka folded her arms.

"Yes ma'am." Mizore stood at attention.

"Good, I need you to go to the train station and meet a family friend of mine. She's going to be staying here for a while. Takeru was supposed to help you carry her luggage." Tohsaka looked at her watch expecting Takeru to walk through the doors. "His late."

"I'll help out; I've finished my duties for the day." Keitaro volunteered.

"I couldn't expect that of you. You've really worked hard today and it's your resting time before the night watch." Tohsaka responded.

"Its fine, I'm not that tired and I've only left the inn once in the past week so I could use some time seeing the outside world." Keitaro smiled.

"Well, I guess its okay. Just don't shirk your responsibilities later." Tohsaka warned.

"Don't worry; I'm used to working much harder." Keitaro replied before he felt a powerful yet cold tug on his arm.

"Great, I get to spend time with Keitaro. Finally I can talk to someone who understands what loneliness is." Mizore said gleefully as she pulled Keitaro out of the inn.

Mizore and Keitaro walked or a better way to put it would be, Mizore walked while dragging Keitaro. After a while he gathered his wits and she let go off his hand. Keitaro didn't seem uncomfortable around Mizore like most men did and she liked it. Most guys would feel her icy aura and start walking in the opposite direction.

"Keitaro you seem like someone who understands what it's like to see the world from a weak persons view." Mizore commented as she began eating a lollipop.

"I don't really know how to respond to something like that." Keitaro rubbed the back of his head. "By the way where did you get that lollipop?"

Mizore ignored the question but responded to Keitaro. "I didn't mean it in a bad way; it's just that I can relate to you, being weak even though you're really strong."

"Oh, in that case thanks I guess." Keitaro tried to figure out the girl next to him.

"You and I are kind of the same." She spoke.

Keitaro looked at her waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"We both understand what it's like to be lonely. I don't mean like isolated. You and I both know what it's like to be so close to someone and yet have that person seem like a total stranger." She continued.

"How did you know that? I've never said those feelings out loud." He mumbled.

"It was in your eyes. Whenever you would just stand there dreaming I could see the loneliness your promise brought you." She answered him.

"How did you know about my promise?"

"I don't really know what your promise was but I do know that for every promise, there is a price to pay. Your promise has weighed down on you for most of your life; I may not have the insight Tohsaka has when it comes to seeing into people's souls but take my advice. A promise should only matter if everyone involved remembers." Mizore finished off and she dashed in front of him and turned to face him.

"My parents were trying to tell me the same thing; they told me I could have been very successful by now if I hadn't lived my life for that silly promise." Keitaro faked a smile.

As Mizore tried to say something to cheer Keitaro up she was interrupted.

"Keitaro? Oh thank god you're alright!" A familiar voice caused Keitaro's heart to start racing

* * *

><p>One week had passed since Keitaro's impromptu flight courtesy of Naru and Motoko. The Hinata girls had spent all their free time searching for their manager with no luck. They even went to Tokyo U to see Seta. Seta didn't seem at all worried. He somehow knew Keitaro was fine or he was just delusional. With Seta no one knew what was going on.<p>

Granny Hina had joined the girls in their search. Since she had nothing else to do all her time was spent searching for her grandson. Not once until today had she stepped foot into the Hinata since she arrived. The old woman had called in favors all over the country. She had tried science and magic to find her favorite grandson but there was something that was getting in her way. Hina couldn't tell exactly what it was but just that it originated from the Hinata House.

Haruka was searching for Keitaro by herself in secret. She was using all her underground contacts but just like Hina kept hitting dead ends. She planned to bring Keitaro back to the tea house and keep him away from the girls. After spending time in hospital and experiencing what he felt she knew she had to get him away from the Hinata and in doing so was going against her mother's wishes.

In the common room of the Hinata House the girls eagerly awaited Hina. She had phoned and told them she would be arriving at lunch time. Shinobu had prepared a feast but they wanted to hear if Hina had any news. The old lady hobbled into the house and sat down on the couch as she sighed.

"Did you find him granny?" Naru asked almost scared.

The old lady just shook her head side to side.

"Keitaro must be in serious trouble. Maybe he was captured by pirates or something." Kitsune theorized.

"I doubt pirates are responsible. Maybe he hit his head and lost his memory. Maybe he is wandering around the country confused and lost." Motoko said making herself worried. Then she thought again, if he did have amnesia he wouldn't remember her violent tendencies and she would have a shot at winning his heart.

"I hacked into the police database and checked for reports of people with amnesia who crashed out of the sky. No results were found." The foreigner grumbled.

"Su are you crazy. That's very illegal. You could get in big trouble." Shinobu reprimanded her friend.

"Diplomatic immunity." Su smiled causing Shinobu to hunch over in defeat.

"That idiot is probably out there somewhere enjoying himself while we're sitting here worried to death. This is just like the time he ran away to Pararakelse Island." Naru's closed fist began trembling with anger.

"I'll be sure to tell Keitaro that when he returns. He would want to know how his girlfriend still finds a way to blame him even in this kind of situation." Motoko sneered.

The short tempered Tokyo U student and the kendo expert both exchanged deadly glares as Hina picked up on the tension now rife in the air.

"What has gotten into you two?" Hina scolded.

Both the girls involved bowed to the elder Urashima and apologized.

"I'm sorry granny. That kendo witch is trying to steal my boyfriend away from me. She wants to enact all her dirty stories with Keitaro." Naru cried out.

"Lies, all lies." Motoko blushed at the mention of her stories. "Weren't you the one who said _'some time without his pervert antics would be good for us.' _Most people wouldn't talk about their boyfriends like that. To you that's just a title and nothing more." Motoko shot back.

"But you were the one who said _'I sometimes wish he would just stay gone.'_ You must be really happy your wish came true." Naru hit a nerve as Motoko shuddered remembering that she indeed said that.

"GIRLS!" Hina shouted bring order to the room. "Have you been fighting like this the whole time Keitaro has been missing?"

"No." Su answered as she bounced around. "They've always been agitated by the slightest thing. When you were around they behaved out of fear but when Keitaro arrived they took out their frustrations on him. They have gotten so used to having their way that when big brother Keitaro went away they couldn't stop and now they've set their crosshairs on each other. Now instead of blasting big brother they want to blast each other."

Everyone else in the room was left dumbfounded. Su had somehow pulled out insight that actually made sense.

"Why would you say something like that?" Kitsune muttered.

"Su I can't believe I'm saying this but are you really Su?" Shinobu questioned.

"Of course I'm Su." The tanned foreigner pulled Shinobu in and gave her a kiss. The young cook collapsed and then confirmed that it was indeed Su from the floor.

"You people seem to forget I have an IQ of over 200. Now if you don't mind excusing me I have two dozen bananas to finish before lunch." Su continued before marching out of the room.

"Su wait, you're going to spoil your appetite." Shinobu shouted chasing after Su.

"Where is Seta's child?" Hina asked completely ignoring Su's surprisingly accurate reading of Motoko's and Naru's behavior.

"You mean Sarah? She hides in her room when ever Naru is around. Ever since Naru picked her up and threatened her, the blonde pipsqueak has been terrified." Kitsune ratted out her best friend.

"Naru Narusegawa is what Mitsune tells me the truth?" Hina demanded to know her aura and presence almost demon like.

"Yes it is." Naru began frantically apologizing. "But she was asking for it. She said that Keitaro was dead. She can't say things like that."

"Why can't she say things like. Because you love Keitaro or is it that you don't want to take responsibility for what you may have done to him. Or it is you finally understand what it means when people say; you don't know what you've got till it's gone." Haruka said as she walked into the room.

"Haruka that is uncalled for." Hina admonished.

"Haruka, we haven't seen you since the incident in the tea house. Does this mean you forgive us?" Motoko asked hoping Haruka was still not holding a grudge.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to me or my nephew." Haruka responded causing Naru and Motoko to drop their heads. "I'm just here to tell you I found him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

"**You don't know what you've got till it's gone" inspired by ****superhyoga : " You never estimate what you have, until you lose it ". in superhyoga's review. **

**D Blackwood, thanks for the review and you mentioned a lot of valid points that I'd like to use in the story if that's okay. **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, miner249er, Mystic 6 tailed Naruto, Trotha, anon2, karndragon, JustMikeG22, Samhan, ssgohan79, oceanberserker, 1v2, I always wanted to post a fic, anon, Diablo200030002002, Nysk, Manga reader 125, Dragice Ryudo, Devon Ship'em, This Guy, D Blackwood, Too Lazy to Log In, HotelKatz, animelover24271 and superhyoga. Hope I didn't miss anyone. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, 50 reviews! Thanks everyone who reviewed. **

**Also thanks for the story/ author alerts and favorite story adds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"I won't forgive you for what you did to me or my nephew." Haruka responded causing Naru and Motoko to drop their heads. "I'm just here to tell you I found him."

"Where is he? Where is my favorite grandson?" Hina asked with tears glimmering in her eyes.

"You found Keitaro, tell me that his okay." Naru cried out.

Motoko and Kitsune just stood quiet waiting for Haruka to tell them where their 'precious' manager was.

"I found him but I'm not sure he wants to return here." Haruka replied as she pulled out a cigarette and placed it in her mouth.

"What are you talking about Haruka? Why wouldn't Keitaro want to return?" Naru asked her mind failing to remind her of her crimes against her boyfriend.

"The Hinata is Keitaro's birth right. It is the legacy of my father. The Hinata has been passed down from Urashima to Urashima. This place is now Keitaro's responsibility, he would never abandon it like that. Tell me where my grandson is." Hina demanded.

Haruka was so startled by Hina's tone she struggled to light her cigarette. "Maybe my nephew is happy being somewhere without violence. I can't blame him if he wants to protect his well being by staying away from this place. From day one he has been punished without mercy or understanding. I couldn't call myself his aunt if I didn't try to protect him. It's better late than never."

"If you had no intention of giving us his location why tell us that you found him. Is this your way of punishing us?" Motoko spoke up.

"Do you have to be so spiteful? I know there where sometimes we hurt Keitaro but we never wanted to hurt him in a bad way. It was all in good fun." Kitsune stood by Motoko.

"Sometimes? Good fun?" Haruka laughed sarcastically.

"Haruka stop this nonsense at once. How did you find Keitaro? I've called in many favors, used many different methods, both legal and otherwise but every time I think I'm getting close a powerful force hampers me. A priest friend of mine told me the force that kept interfering was from the Hinata House. Tell me how you got around this strange force or is it you are this strange force." Hina theorized.

"That's a very interesting theory. There could be some validity to it. I found Keitaro by pure luck. Maybe this strange force recognized that I was looking out for Keitaro's well being." Haruka smirked.

"What are you trying to say? Are you saying that granny Hina doesn't care about Keitaro?" Naru asked offended on behalf of the elder Urashima.

"She did send Keitaro here knowing that all you girls have problems dealing with men." Haruka responded.

"You couldn't possible believe that Haruka. I sent Keitaro here so he could meet his promise girl and get into Tokyo University. It all worked out, Keitaro got his girl and he got into the university. Can you argue with results like that?" Hina shot at her adopted daughter.

"I was the promise girl?" Naru muttered.

"Some promise girl she turned out to be." Motoko snickered under her breath.

Nobody but Hina heard the kendo girl. The elder Urashima shot Motoko a look telling her to behave.

"I wish you were even half the girl Keitaro built you up to be." Haruka sneered in Naru's direction as she turned to leave.

As the entire conversation was going on Shinobu and Su listened in secret from the next room while Sarah listened from the stairs. Seeing that Haruka was about to leave with information that could lead her to her precious sempai Shinobu made her presence known.

"You have to tell us where sempai is!" Shinobu cried running into the room and wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist.

"Shinobu…" Haruka struggled to hold up her resolve.

"Please, you have to tell us where sempai is. This week has been the saddest week of my life since I arrived here. I miss sempai, Su misses sempai, and everybody misses sempai. We need him back here. The Hinata isn't the same without him." Shinobu cried into Haruka's apron.

Haruka clutched her head with her right hand as she felt like her head was hosting a rock and roll concert. The pain subsided and she looked down at Shinobu. "Do you really want Keitaro back?" The young cook nodded. "Do you really want Keitaro to come back and then end up just getting punched through the wall for an accident that he had no control over." At this Shinobu couldn't respond.

"Haruka, you paint it as the girls have been abusing Keitaro for the fun of it but that isn't true. They made mistakes, everybody deserves a second chance. Keitaro would forgive them." Hina stated plainly.

"That's the problem, he would forgive them. There's not a vengeful bone in his body. He would just keep forgiving them again and again if he returns. He would keep forgiving them until one day they take it too far." Haruka said coldly.

"I know I've done a lot to Keitaro and that I have been a thorn in his side for most of his stay here. I know that I don't deserve forgiveness so easily but I swear on the honor of my sword I will never harm Keitaro again." Motoko bowed and offered her bokken and the Hina blade which she somehow had hidden on her person to Haruka. "Please tell us where Keitaro is."

"See, Motoko-sempai is ready to change." Shinobu sobbed while still holding on to Haruka.

As Haruka looked down at the wet eyes of the young chef years of martial arts training kicked in as she sensed someone trying to sneak up on her. Haruka lifted Shinobu and tossed the young girl softly onto the couch before rolling forward. Su came flying across the room with a helmet in her hand intended for Haruka. With her target now gone Su missed and crashed, breaking the helmet in the process.

"What on earth were you trying to do?" Haruka demanded to know.

"Not much, I just wanted to extract the location of big brother from your mind." Su smiled while trying to put her helmet back together.

"Now do you see what kind of danger Keitaro had to put up with?" Haruka looked to her mother.

"I didn't see any danger. That's just Su being Su. Such a naughty angel." Hina smiled.

"My god, are you that blind." Haruka gritted her teeth. "I visited Keitaro's parents. It took me a very long time but they finally admitted you convinced them to force Keitaro into making the choice between Tokyo U and his home. They said you knew what was best for him and you had a plan."

"Even if granny did do that she must have had a reason. Maybe it was for the best." Naru stood up for the old lady.

Hina held her tongue. _'I'm not blind my daughter but I can't admit I made a mistake by trusting Keitaro to the girls. Doing so would completely destroy them, oh Keitaro maybe one day you would understand the mistakes I made and forgive me. I knowingly sent you into a lion's den but my pride stopped me from admitting to my mistake. I was so used to manipulating people because I thought I knew what was best for them but I guess I lost sight of your best interest in my old age.'_

* * *

><p>"Oniichan!" A young girl dressed in a modern gothic dress screamed as she jumped at Keitaro.<p>

"Kanako." Keitaro replied as he embraced the girl in a hug.

Behind Kanako were two friends who held back tears. One was tall, lean and had glasses and the other was short and stubby with bigger glasses.

"Shirai." Keitaro said looking at the short male before turning to the taller male. "Haitani." All while still holding on to Kanako.

As Keitaro tried to speak Kanako tightened her grip squeezing the air out of him.

"You're crushing him!" Shirai and Haitani screamed as they pried Kanako off Keitaro.

"Friends of yours?" Mizore asked staring at them.

After getting his breath back Keitaro looked at them before turning to Mizore. "Oh I'm sorry, this is my sister Kanako and my best friends Shirai and Haitani. Everyone this is Mizore."

"Keitaro, you sly dog." Shirai nudged the Tokyo U student.

"Everyone's been worried sick about you and you've been living it up with this beauty." Haitani added.

In two swift movements Kanako pulled the two guys away from her brother.

"Oniichan wouldn't do something like that. It's all those harpies fault he left." Kanako hugged her brother again.

"I kind of figured you ran away from your problems." Mizore smiled. "Why didn't you tell anybody where you were?"

"My grandmother would have gotten the information from them, she doesn't take no for an answer. Then somehow she'd get me back there, to that place." Keitaro explained.

"I'd like to know where you've been this week." Haitani said.

"We don't have time now, we have to meet Tohsaka's friend soon. How about you guys come with us and then afterwards you and Keitaro can catch up." Mizore reminded Keitaro of why they were there now.

"That's right! I completely forgot!" Keitaro shouted as he grabbed Kanako and Mizore and began running towards the train station with Haitani and Shirai in tow.

As they ran Mizore could feel her phone vibrate. She pulled out her phone and listened intently before putting it away.

"Wait Keitaro." Mizore said but he was more concentrated on beating the train. "Wait Keitaro!" This time she screamed causing him to stop.

"What is it Mizore, we're going to be late." Keitaro replied.

"Hinata called, her friend took an earlier train and just got to the Tohsaka now by herself." Mizore answered.

"I'm not sure I follow but I guess this means Oniichan can spend time with me now." Kanako said as she grabbed Keitaro's arm and began dragging him.

"Where are you taking him?" Shirai asked as he and Haitani followed.

"While we were running, we past a beef bowl restaurant. We can eat there and talk." Kanako explained.

"Keitaro I'll head back and let the boss know you're with your sister. Don't get home too late." Mizore waved as she went in the opposite direction.

"Home?" Shirai and Haitani said in unison.

Keitaro, Kanako, Shirai and Haitani all sat down at a table outside the restaurant and ordered their meals. Once the food arrived Keitaro began explaining the days that led up to him being blasted away and how he found the Tohsaka Inn. Once he was done Keitaro let off a heavy sigh.

"Those devils!" Kanako slammed her fist into the table. "I'll make each and every one of them pay."

"Please Kanako calm down. Don't do anything hasty." Keitaro tried to pacify his younger sister.

"How could that happen? Things were going so well with you and Naru. I guess she wasn't ready to have a boyfriend." Haitani said.

"But look on the bright side that Mizore girl was quite the looker." Shirai hinted.

"What are you talking about? I haven't talked to Naru since the blast off and right now I'm not sure where things stand. She said awful things which would be the equivalent of breaking up with someone but with her you never know." Keitaro sighed.

"You can't be seriously thinking about giving her another chance. She's done nothing to prove she loves you. She hasn't even tried looking for you over the past week." Kanako lied. She told herself it was a lie to protect her brother from any further abuse. She had stepped aside and left her brother to Naru and now she saw it was a mistake.

Shirai and Haitani knew it was a lie but kept quite realizing Kanako was trying to protect her brother.

"So what were you three doing together?" Keitaro asked remembering his sister never liked his friends.

"These two are your best friends so I recruited them in my search for you." Kanako explained.

"And you two willingly agreed to this?" Keitaro looked at his friends.

"Of course, what kind of fool would give up a chance to spend time with an exquisite beauty such as Kanako?" Shirai praised.

"You don't give up do you?" Kanako shook her head.

"I will never give up. You are Haruka's niece so …" Shirai continued before he was cut off.

"I'm adopted; if you were hoping I'd one day look like my aunt you're mistaken." Kanako interrupted.

"Oh…." Shirai hunched over in defeat.

"What about you Haitani?" Keitaro asked.

"I followed Kanako because I was worried about my best friend. When I saw you earlier I almost thought it was an illusion. But I just had to call out to you." Haitani said.

The four laughed together while Keitaro told them about his week at the Tohsaka. The laughter died when Keitaro's face became serious.

"Kanako can you tell mum and dad that I'm fine but not tell them where I am." Keitaro said.

"Of course Oniichan, I will, no we will keep your location a secret." Kanako smiled.

"Thank you. It's just; I don't want the girls to try anything funny. I'm learning so much from Tohsaka. When I return to the Hinata I'll be a better manager. I'll be a real manager." Keitaro said. "Give me time but I will return a new man."

* * *

><p>"Haruka please tell us." All the Hinata girls cried out.<p>

Haruka was surrounded. She had two options and both involved violence. Her mind drifted back to that morning.

Haruka was opening the tea shop when she found a note on the door. The note read; _**Dear Aunt Haruka. Please tell the girls not to look for me. Tell them you found me and I'm happy without them. Please do me this favor, you owe me that much.**_

Haruka crumpled the paper in her hands. She had trouble believing Keitaro would write something like that.

'You remember that sweet five year old who you forced to call you aunt. He needs you now more than ever. You let him down once, don't let him down again.' A voice whispered in the wind.

Haruka took a deep breath before deciding to do what the note said.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 6. Unfortunately there will be no new chapter next week sorry. The hard life of being a second year. <strong>

**I'm going to run a small poll. Should Shirai/Haitani let Keitaro's location slip? Or should the girls keep searching?**

**Let me know what you think? To find Kei or not to find Kei.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, after some stressing about what to put into this chapter I finally completed it. As for the poll, let's just say that overwhelming majority feels that the girls should keep looking. **

**Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Haruka found herself trapped in the corner of the common room of the Hinata. All the girls minus Sarah had her surrounded while Hina looked on with a disappointed look.

"Please, you have to tell us where Keitaro is. I'm old and may not have much time left on this world." Hina said shocking all the residents.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low mother. We both know you're going to live for a long time and you are far from the great beyond. You inherited the same Urashima blood line gift as Keitaro and you know what that means." Haruka responded.

The lights in the room began to flicker ominously. The television turned itself on and began changing channels by itself. At the same time the house phones began to ring along with all the girls' cell phones. None of them dared to answer.

"Haruka are you doing this?" Hina demanded to know.

"Off course not mother. Please tell me how I would be doing this?" Haruka asked back.

"This is the work of an upset spirit. Do not fear, I will use the Hina blade and repel the dark spirit." Motoko said as she drew the Urashima family blade. The blade began quivering uncontrollably in the kendo girl's hand. It reached a point where Motoko could no longer hold on and had to drop the blade.

"What just happened Motoko-sempai?" Shinobu squealed petrified.

The sound of doors and windows slamming shut and opening and then slamming shut again echoed through the house. Winds chimes chorused in eerily.

"The blade began to resonate with whatever spirit is causing this." Motoko theorized.

"I have just the weapon for an occasion like this." Su began bouncing.

"What is it Su?" Naru asked.

"It is a spectral cannon that destroys matter! It's untested and may blow up the Hinata but it would destroy the spirit as well." Su explained.

"No thanks Su. I think we should let Motoko handle this." Kitsune shouted as she grabbed on to the foreigner stopping her from running to her room.

Motoko drew her bokken and prepared herself to launch multiple attacks at the possessed appliances. As she gathered her ki, Tama fell from the roof and landed on her head. She looked up and saw the hot spring turtle peering down at her. Her body went stiff as she lost the grip on her bokken and fainted.

"This couldn't have happened at a worse time." Naru said as she ran to catch Motoko.

Kitsune reacted as well running over to help wake Motoko. "Wake up!" The fox planted a slap across the kendo girl's face. "You only have one constructive talent and you pass out when we need it." Another slap flew across Motoko's face.

"Kitsune stop it." Naru screamed as she held back her best friend.

Su grabbed Tama off Motoko's head as Shinobu began fanning the unconscious girl.

"Enough off this nonsense!" Hina shouted and everything stopped as the house returned to normal.

"That was amazing granny! How did you do that?" Naru asked in awe.

"You have some authority, even spirits listen to you." Kitsune marveled.

"I like bananas." Su added as she ran into the kitchen.

"No Su, no more bananas for you." Shinobu cried out chasing the foreigner.

"Ahem, it's not really that amazing. The spirit that did this is actually the guardian of the Hinata. It was supposed to be sealed away for Keitaro's arrival but I guess it must have somehow escaped. It is bound to obey any of the houses managers, past or present." Hinata explained.

"What just happened?" Motoko grumbled as she woke up.

"Great now you wake up." Kitsune exclaimed.

"Why do my cheeks feel so sore?" Motoko asked rubbing her face.

"Who knows? Maybe it was the spirit well I have to go and do some work." Kitsune dashed out of the room.

"Haruka got away in all the chaos." Naru noted as she searched for the tea shop owner.

"We should go after her and ask her again for Keitaro's location." Motoko stood up.

"I doubt that will make a difference. She's adamant about us not searching for him. She feels that you girls will just take advantage of him again." Hina said.

"And what do you think?" Naru gulped as she asked.

"I think you girls have learnt your lesson and will appreciate Keitaro when he returns." Hina smiled.

"Thank you for your faith, we will not disappoint you." Motoko bowed to the elder Urashima.

"But we still have no clue as to where Keitaro is. He could be anywhere." Naru became depressed as she thought about Keitaro living it up with some blonde American girls.

"I'm pretty sure his still in the country." Hina interrupted Naru's daydream causing the violent girl to flail around trying to hide her thoughts.

"My papa would be able to find Keitaro." A soft voice said entering the room.

"Sarah…" Naru mumbled quietly.

"We already asked Seta about Keitaro's whereabouts." Motoko spoke up.

"Exactly, you asked papa if he knew where Keitaro was. You never asked him if he could find Keitaro. Papa can find anybody or anything if he really tries." Sarah boasted.

"Seta's archeological skills and his vast contacts may be able to assist us in our search." Hina thought out loud.

Sarah and Naru glanced at each other nervously. Neither one of them wanted to speak to the other.

"But tell me child how would Seta be able to do what I wasn't able to do." Hina asked.

"Papa said it was best if I didn't know that way if the police asked I won't get in trouble." Sarah answered.

"Then it is settled, we will ask Seta to help us search for Keitaro, if that's okay with you Naru." Hina looked to the girl who was now very nervous.

"Why would I have a problem with asking Seta for help?" Naru tried to laugh her nervousness off.

"I think just about everybody knows about your crush on Seta from the time he was your tutor. I know you've grown out of your schoolgirl crush but still people never forget." Hina replied.

"I'll be fine, after all Keitaro is my boyfriend now." As Naru spoke those words she could taste a slight bitterness on her tongue.

* * *

><p>Keitaro stumbled back into the Tohsaka tired after seeing his friends and his sister. It was more of an emotional drain than anything else. Sitting at the front desk was Tohsaka and she was talking to Asuna.<p>

"And look here he comes right now." Tohsaka said pointing over Asuna's shoulder at Keitaro.

"Huh?" Keitaro said bewildered.

"The lights in my room are kind of on the frits. I need you to take a look at them." Asuna explained.

"Oh sorry, I should have come back sooner." Keitaro apologized.

"No, it's okay. I just got here so." Asuna laughed.

"Are you two going to stand here all day or are you going to sort out the lights." Tohsaka stated loudly causing Asuna and Keitaro both to dash up the stairs.

"Wow, she can be scary when she wants to." Keitaro tried to make conversation as he walked with Asuna.

"You're telling me, I remember when I first got here. I never knew someone could be so kind and so terrifying at the same time." Asuna smiled.

The red head showed Keitaro into her room and the problem light. It was the large fluorescent light in the middle of the room on the roof. The light was flickering and making a buzzing noise.

"I just replaced the light bulb so I don't know what's wrong with it." Asuna explained.

"It must be something to do with the fixture or the starter or the ballast." Keitaro said as he opened the main electrical switchboard which was near the door and turned off power to the room.

"This should help." Asuna then opened the curtains allowing sunlight to shine into the room.

"I just realized something." Keitaro said looking up at the light.

"What?" Asuna asked as she stood next to him and looked up at the light.

"I don't have a ladder, I can't reach the light." Keitaro answered.

"Hmmm, I have this tall bar stool." Asuna said as he handed Keitaro a tall but wobbly three legged bar stool. "On second thought we should ask Tohsaka for something to help us."

"We shouldn't bother her. I'll make it balance." Keitaro responded as he tried to climb the bar stool.

"Wait." Asuna called out as the stool tipped over and Keitaro fell towards the red head.

The end result was the both of them falling to the ground. Keitaro began apologizing repeatedly while Asuna laughed.

"I'm fine Keitaro. It was an accident. Are you okay?" She asked.

He stared at her blankly.

"I hope you didn't hit your head or something." She looked at him as he continued to be silent.

"No, I'm fine. It's just at my old job no one ever asked me if I was okay after an accident." He tried to laugh.

"That's terrible. So you used to work at another inn before you came here?" Asuna asked as she got up and offered her hand to Keitaro.

"Well, I did. It was much bigger than the Tohsaka and the tenants used to work me like a slave. The cost of being a man in an all girls dorm I guess." Keitaro accepted her hand and got up.

"So what were the tenants like?" Asuna asked as she poured Keitaro a glass of water.

Keitaro sipped the glass of water as he thought about the Hinata girls. "One of them was an immature, arrogant sexist bully who hated all men so you could guess how she treated me. Another claimed to be a freelance writer but in reality all she does is drink sake and bet on horse races. She used to scam me out of my money to pay for the sake and horses. There was one girl who was selfish and childish and never showed respect for anybody's well being or their privacy or their property. What's a dorm with a blonde spoiled brat that my boss forced me to take off? There was this one girl who never really did anything to harm me directly; she just used to cry a lot."

"Wow, I would figure being the only guy in an all girls dorm would be a dream job for a guy." Asuna marveled.

"It's not like I was this saintly guy who got stuck with them. I kind of deserved some of it for the way I treated my family. I was absolutely horrible to my sister and a burden on my parents." He continued.

Keitaro looked at Asuna and saw her look at him while nodding.

"I'm sorry about boring you with my life story. I won't bother you with details about the worst one." Keitaro faked a smile.

"It wasn't really that boring." She smirked. "Since I know a little about your past I'll tell you some of my past."

"You really don't have to." Keitaro tried to explain.

"We have to be even." She smiled and fluttered eyes causing Keitaro to give up. "When I stumbled into the Tohsaka I had no memory, I had amnesia. All I knew was my name. Tohsaka tried to find out who I was and where I came from and when she failed she helped me by giving me a place to stay and even found me a job. My memory of my previous life hasn't returned but this life is just fine by me."

"I can't imagine what you went through. It must have been tough." Keitaro looked at the girl in front of him differently.

"Some people may see it as a tragedy. Others may see it as a chance to start over. How often do people get a second opportunity at life. Maybe my life before the amnesia was worse, maybe it was better but I have a feeling those things…" Asuna was about to finish talking until she saw the look on Keitaro's face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I better than fine. You just reminded me of the gift I've been given. I wanted to leave my old life of abuse but I was too scared to and now you've reminded me that I have been given a new lease on life."

* * *

><p>It was almost nine at night and Seta completed the long walk up the stairs to the Hinata House. Waiting outside the house was Hina and all the girls. Seta sighed as they led him to the common room. Once they were inside and all seated Seta spoke up.<p>

"I'm sorry if Sarah broke anything. Work is kind of tight right now, no digs have come up. I'll pay for whatever was broken next month I promise." Seta apologized.

"Papa!" Sarah screamed out in surprise. "I didn't do anything."

"Well Sarah you did call and say that granny Hina needed to see me urgently." Seta laughed.

"Well Seta you see Sarah says you have the connections and the resources to find Keitaro." Hina cut straight to the point.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about Keitaro. His fine wherever he is." Seta said.

"Do you know where Keitaro is?" Motoko questioned loudly and rudely.

Hina looked over at Motoko who looked over to Seta and apologized.

"It's fine. I have no idea where my part timer is but I know he is fine." Seta answered.

"Just how can you be sure he is fine?" Kitsune asked.

"I don't know, I just do. I've been teaching Keitaro everything I know." Seta replied.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Haruka said entering the room.

"Haruka, don't be rude to our guest." Hina scolded.

Haruka just blew it off and faced Seta. "Do you think you could find Keitaro if you really tried?"

Seta placed his hand on his chin and began thinking deeply. The archeologist closed he eyes and thought harder.

"Seta!" Haruka shouted causing him to spring up from his seat.

"Sorry about that. I kind of dosed off." Seta apologized.

"About Keitaro?" Naru brought up Haruka's question.

"Let's see. Hmm, I should be able to track him if he has the watch I gave him." Seta answered.

"How would a watch help?" Shinobu asked.

"Well I gave him that watch in case we ever got split up on a dig in a foreign country. The watch has a tracking device in it." Seta explained. "If you want Haruka I could turn it on and track it."

"There'll be no need. Keitaro doesn't want to return here so we should let him be." Haruka responded.

"Okay then, I guess I won't." Seta said breaking the hearts off the Hinata girls.

"Please Seta, you have to help us." Naru cried out.

"We miss Keitaro and we want him back." Kitsune chorused in.

"If you can bring back sempai please help us. I need my sempai back." Shinobu shed tears.

"Papa please. I know he was a dork but without him this house is so empty." Sarah joined in.

Seta looked at the girls. Even stone cold Motoko had a worried expression on her face. He then looked back to Haruka.

"You have to choose a side Seta. Are you with Keitaro and me or them?" Haruka laid down Seta's options.

* * *

><p>"It's almost eleven. You should be sleeping." Tohsaka said as Keitaro oiled the hinges of the main doors.<p>

"I'll get to bed after I sort this out. I heard them squeak when I came home to today." He replied as he fiddled with a bottle of oil and the hinges.

"You've been working twice as hard since you fixed Asuna's light problem. Something I should know?" Tohsaka asked.

"No, no, nothing happened." Keitaro became flushed. "We just had a talk and she reminded me how lucky I am to have a second chance like this."

"Do tell."

Keitaro finished off with the door and walked over to the desk. "Well I spent my whole life trying to get into Tokyo U with no idea of what to major in. I thought I liked archeology but now I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked looking at Keitaro funny.

"Something just feels off about the choices I've made." He replied.

"Take your glasses off and look into my eyes." She stated firmly.

Keitaro didn't argue and did as he was told. Tohsaka stared into his eyes for a few seconds.

"You can put your glasses back on." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"What did you see? Mizore explained a little about your gift."

"Your choices were influenced by a girl."

"I know. I went to Tokyo U because of a promise to a girl." Keitaro laughed sheepishly.

"Not that. This girl you like, she liked someone else, someone older. Someone you respected." Tohsaka tried to decipher what she saw in Keitaro's heart.

"Yes, that is amazing." Keitaro looked at Tohsaka in amazement.

"In your heart you decided to become exactly like this older person so you could impress this girl. You subconsciously decided to change who you were for this girl." Tohsaka said. "That's why you're suddenly feeling uneasy about choosing archeology. You falling out of love with her and as a result you want to become your old self."

"Amazing, you saw all that in five seconds of looking into my eyes." Keitaro was depressed. He kind of figured something like that but now it was confirmed.

"Tell me Keitaro, did you have any interests besides Tokyo U?" Tohsaka asked.

"I was always good at drawing. People, buildings, pretty much anything I saw." He answered.

"Then why didn't you follow your talent?" Tohsaka continued pressing.

"I was too busy following a stupid promise." Keitaro mumbled.

"And now that this promise is no longer holding you down what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You fulfilled your promise. You made it into Tokyo U; it was the girl that failed to live up to her end. You have no obligation to this promise anymore so you're free to choose your own path in life. Become an artist, draw manga, design buildings, you can do anything but first you have to apologize." Tohsaka continued.

"Apologize?" Keitaro looked at Tohsaka confused.

"You made a lot of mistakes, hurt your family and best friends in your pursuit of Tokyo U. Deep in your heart you crave their forgiveness. I'll give you tomorrow off so you can go home and apologize to your parents." She smiled.

"Why are you so kind to me?" He asked as he was caught in between emotions.

Tohsaka just smiled and shrugged her shoulders before forcing Keitaro upstairs to rest. "You're going to need all your energy for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like a big decision for Seta. How will Keitaro's parent react to what he has to say? <strong>

**How was the chapter? I like to hear or read the readers opinions. **

**The description of the Hinata girls (When Keitaro was talking to Asuna) comes from Colonel Zenzo's chapter 6 review. **

**Kenji of Bushido, thanks for the links.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It seems like it's been forever since I updated. I'm really sorry but I've extremely busy with university, doing assignments, writing tests and having to redo the assignments but I won't bore you with the details. **

**Again sorry for taking so long, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Keitaro took his seat on the train. The seven am trip was earliest one he could take to his home town where parent's confectionary shop and home are. Sighing heavily he stared out the window as he tried to think of what to say.

"How do I say 'I'm sorry'?" He asked himself out loud.

"Just like that." A familiar voice shocked Keitaro.

"Mizore? Where did you come from?" Keitaro looked at the once empty seat next to him which was now occupied by a purple haired girl.

"Well you see Tohsaka had a bad feeling about today. She felt something could go wrong and she wanted me to tag along in secret and make sure nothing bad happens." Mizore explained.

"Well, this isn't a secret anymore." Keitaro smiled.

"I was getting bored watching you sigh continuously." Mizore pouted. "You weren't exactly doing anything interesting."

"Well I'm sorry I was too boring for you to spy on." Keitaro chuckled as he resumed looking out the window.

"Don't get all depressed, you wouldn't want to see your parents looking like a lost puppy. You want them to forgive you not to feel sorry for you." Mizore scolded.

"I guess you're right. I have to just face up to my own mistakes. I was a bad son, brother and friend. I need to make up for that." He replied with new found determination as he tried to smile at her. "My parents own a confectionary shop, they would ask me to help out sometimes but I was always too busy studying for Tokyo U."

"No one's going to buy that smile." She shook her head as she grabbed his face and pushed his cheeks upwards.

He quickly pushed aside her hands and pulled away from her while clutching his cheeks. His teeth began to chatter fast and hard.

"Your hands are really cold." He got out as his teeth stopped chattering.

Mizore looked down at her hands on her lap with a dejected look on her face. "I'm sorry." She mumbled sadly.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything like that. I'm sorry if I insulted you." Keitaro tried to apologize even though he didn't understand the girl next to him.

* * *

><p>Naru stood at the entrance of the Hinata House with a suitcase, next to her was the young Shinobu who also had a small suitcase. They were waiting nervously as Granny Hina was giving the other girls choirs to do while they were away. After what seemed like a very long wait Hina finally exited the Hinata followed by the other residents.<p>

"Why can't I go instead of Naru?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah, why does it have to be Naru who goes with you? We understand Shinobu going; you want her to have a chance to widen her cooking techniques, but Naru." Kitsune chimed.

"I wanna go, I wanna go." Su jumped up and down.

"Please girls you have to understand. Naru is Keitaro's girlfriend; she needs to meet Keitaro's parents sooner or later. Now just seems like the perfect opportunity." Hina answered.

"But Granny." Kitsune whined.

"No buts, you three need to look after the Hinata while we visit Keitaro's parents." Hina responded. "After last night…"

**Flashback to last night**

Seta looked at the girls. Even stone cold Motoko had a worried expression on her face. He then looked back to Haruka.

"You have to choose a side Seta. Are you with Keitaro and me or them?" Haruka laid down Seta's options.

The normally nonchalant professor was now in a bind. He couldn't decide on what to do. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a PDA. He looked down at the mini personal computer in his hand and then to Haruka.

"This has the software needed to track Keitaro's watch. If he has the watch this will lead you to him." Seta sighed as he handed Haruka the PDA.

"Papa what are you doing?" Sarah screamed as Haruka gleefully accepted the device.

"He made the correct decision. Keitaro needs to be away from this environment that only causes him harm." Haruka responded.

"Please give us the PDA, we will change we promise. We need to see Keitaro to know that his alright." Kitsune pled.

"Hand it over or we'll be forced to take it from you." Motoko said as she clenched her fist.

"Motoko and I haven't seen eye to eye recently but I agree with her." Naru joined the kendo girl.

"You seriously think you can take me on in a fist fight you wanna be samurai." Haruka laughed.

"Is this how you girls solve your problem here with violence? Have you been doing this to Keitaro all along?" Seta looked to Sarah.

The young blonde turned away slightly not wanting to answer her adoptive father. She didn't want to say that she used to enjoy seeing Keitaro get hurt, she didn't want Seta to know that she was involved in causing situations that led to Motoko and Naru 'punishing' Keitaro.

"So it is true." Seta said as he quickly grabbed the PDA from Haruka stunning everyone in the room. "I owe you this much part timer."

He dropped the device onto the floor and began stomping on it repeatedly with the heel of his shoe until it was nothing but broken pieces of what was once technology.

"Granny Hina, thank you for taking care of Sarah all this time but I think it would be better if she stayed with me for now." Seta declared as he grabbed his daughter's hand and led her out of the house.

"Wait up." Haruka shouted as she followed him out of the house.

"No. That was our only chance to find Keitaro." Naru cried out.

There was a deafening silence before Su spoke up.

"It'll be difficult but I may be able to fix it." Su was busy examining the pieces.

**End Flashback**

"You two have to take care of the house while Su works on repairing Seta's PDA." Hina continued as she turned and began walking down the stairs.

Naru shot a look of victory at Motoko and Kitsune as she followed Hina. Shinobu sensed the tension in the air and quickly ran down the stairs leaving Motoko and Kitsune.

The two stood in angry silence.

"Naru thinks she's all high and mighty, she needs to be taken down a peg."

"That's a really good idea." Motoko said as she turned to Kitsune.

"Huh?" Kitsune gave the kendo girl a blank look. "What idea?"

"Taking Naru down a peg." Motoko answered.

"Yeah, it is a really good idea. We have the whole of today to come up with a plan." Kitsune exclaimed as she walked into the Hinata followed by Motoko.

When two girls were gone a shadow crept around the house and towards the entrance. "Soon…"

* * *

><p>Keitaro and Mizore stood outside of a small bakery that had an apartment on top of it. Above the store there was a sign that read 'Urashima Confectionary Store'.<p>

"I guess you're wondering about the name of the shop." Keitaro laughed nervously as he tried to explain.

"Not really, Tohsaka already knows your really name. She wanted to give you a chance at a new life." Mizore replied.

Keitaro took a step forward and noticed Mizore take a step back.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he turned around.

"This is going to be a private moment between you and your family so I don't want to interrupt." Mizore smiled. "So I'm just going to walk around until you're done."

"I'd feel bad if I left you out here wandering the streets. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind me having a friend over for just a visit." Keitaro responded.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're scared about this and you want me to help you out." She poked his chest.

"Looks like you've figured me out. So will you come?" He asked.

"I don't know. Tohsaka said I shouldn't interfere." She looked down at her feet.

Before Mizore knew what was happening Keitaro grabbed her icy cold hand and pulled her into the shop. The air was heavy with the smell of yeasty dough, sugar and melted butter. There was a counter that effectively cut the store in half; there was still enough place for a person to go around the counter and to the back. Behind the counter were display cases and trays filled with enticing treats and what appeared to be the entrance to the kitchen. The woman behind the counter was taking stock of what they had. She seemed in her late forties and was wearing a blue blouse with a pair of old jeans covered by a flour stained apron. The woman turned around and almost screamed when she saw Keitaro.

"Son, I've been so worried since Kanako told me what happened." The woman cried as she ran around the counter and hugged Keitaro transferring flour to his clothes.

The older woman held onto Keitaro for close to five minutes before she noticed Mizore standing in the shop.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll take your order right away." Keitaro's mother turned to Mizore.

"I'm not a customer." Mizore tried to smile.

"She's a friend of mine. She lives at the Tohsaka inn." Keitaro added.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Akane Urashima, Keitaro's mother." Akane introduced herself.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki; it's a pleasure to meet you. You have such a wonderful son." Mizore replied.

"Your father and sister are out with a delivery right now so why don't you two come upstairs. I've really been worried about you son." Akane said as she closed the shop early and led the two upstairs.

Mizore sat nervously in the lounge as Akane served her tea while Keitaro brought her a slice of carrot cake. While they were in the kitchen Keitaro filled his mother in on the details Kanako hadn't.

"Hina assured me that you would be taken care of." Akane sighed as she sat down across from Mizore and Keitaro who were on the same couch.

"I guess she thought everything would be alright because I was her grandson." Keitaro tried to laugh off the tension.

Mizore toke a bite of the carrot cake as she watched Keitaro try to pacify his mother.

"When I see that old woman again I'm going to give her a piece of her my mind." Akane threatened.

"Mum I don't think you should anything that you would regret later." Keitaro's voice showed a hint of concern.

"This cake tastes delicious Mrs. Urashima." Mizore tried to help Keitaro.

"Oh thank you dear. It's just an ordinary carrot cake that we make." Akane responded.

"Well this is the tastiest carrot cake that I've ever had." Mizore complimented.

"So Mizore was it, what do you do?" Akane asked curious.

"I study journalism during the day and I work for a newspaper at night. I write small articles on everyday events. Nothing big as yet." Mizore answered.

"Oniichan!" Kanako shouted as she burst into the room and wrapped her arms around Keitaro.

Entering into the room behind Kanako was Keitaro's father. He was using a white shirt with blue overalls and a large apron covered in flour and other baking ingredients.

"Dad." Keitaro said.

"Son." His father responded as he extended out his right arm. Keitaro extended his arm and shook his father's hand.

"You're Keitaro's friend from that day." Kanako said as she recognized Mizore.

"That's right, I'm Mizore Shirayuki." Mizore replied.

"I never introduced myself properly. I'm Kanako Urashima, Keitaro's sister."

"Hello, I'm Keisuke Urashima, Keitaro's father."

Kanako gave Mizore a tour of the shop and the kitchen and showed her how to bake a few treats while Keitaro spoke to his parents in private. Keitaro sat across from his parents as he prepared to apologize.

Keitaro got off the couch and onto his knees before bowing to his parents. "I'm sorry for being such a burden. I failed the Tokyo U entrance exams twice and my time at cram school that you paid for. I didn't even offer to work at the shop because I spent all my free time cooped up in my room studying. You did so much for me and I've done nothing to repay you."

Keitaro's mother walked across the room and picked her son up and hugged him. "It's okay; we forgave you a long time ago. You are our son and we love you no matter what. A parent is supposed to take care of their child regardless of the circumstances."

"Son, I'm proud to see you can finally admit to your own short comings. Hopefully this will help you move on with your life and forget about your childhood promise." Keisuke said from his seat.

"Don't worry dad, I've moved on from that. I want to start my own life away from all of that." Keitaro responded.

"Keitaro there is something you should know about how you ended up at the Hinata house." Akane said as she sat her son down.

"Son, just before you left we told you we were having financial trouble and we couldn't afford to keep sending you to cram school. That was a lie." Keisuke confessed.

Keitaro began blinking rapidly with a blank look on his face.

"My mother told me that if you were to stay at the Hinata Inn and be its manager all your dreams would come true." Keisuke continued. "I believed her because she was normally right about these things."

"Wow, this is a lot to process at the moment." Keitaro let out shocked.

"We're sorry son. We shouldn't have listened to that senile lady; she didn't tell us that she changed the inn to a girl's dorm." Akane said.

"Ahem, she's still my mother." Keisuke coughed earning a stern look from Akane.

"I guess I can't blame you. Before this whole deal with the Hinata house I would have believed anything that granny told me." Keitaro laughed.

"Son, do you want to return to that place. It's yours; you could always evict those girls." Akane proposed.

"No, that place is only mine in name. It never really felt like a place I could call home. Oddly enough it's more like the girls sanctuary than my inn." Keitaro looked at the ground.

"Haruka called me and told me that they are searching high and low for you. They want you back at the inn." Keisuke relayed what his sister had told him.

"I… I don't want to go back. The Tohsaka may not be as well known as the Hinata House but it was more welcoming than the Hinata House ever was. At first I wanted to stay at the Tohsaka to learn how to be a better manager but now I don't know." Keitaro admitted.

"What about Tokyo U? You finally got in after so long." Akane asked.

"Right now I'm studying archeology and the university has allowed me to skip this semester and start fresh the next one but I don't really think archeology is the thing for me. I only choose it because Seta, the person I was trying to emulate, was an archeologist." Keitaro continued.

"Whatever decision you make we will stand by you and support you son." Keisuke added.

"I was thinking about studying art." Keitaro smiled.

"You were always good at drawing; we still have some of your sketches from when you were a child." Akane reminisced.

"Thank you for everything mum and dad, I'm sorry I can't stay for much longer. I'm going to take Kanako, Shirai and Haitani out to lunch now." Keitaro said as he hugged his parent's goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for this but this is all I can afford right now." Keitaro apologized to everyone that was seated at the table.<p>

Keitaro, Mizore, Kanako, Haitani and Shirai were all sitting around a table in a ramen shop for lunch.

"It's okay Oniichan; you didn't have to take us out to lunch to apologize." Kanako reassured her brother.

"Yeah, you don't even need to apologize to us." Shirai said.

"Think back to how many times we got you in trouble chasing around girls. We should apologize to you." Haitani laughed.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Mizore smiled.

"Thank you for this. You don't know what it means to me." Keitaro said as his eyes grew wet.

"So tell me Mizore, do you have a boyfriend or maybe need one?" Haitani questioned as he winked.

Haitani felt a stinging pain shoot through his abdomen as Shirai elbowed him.

"Don't be so rude." Shirai whispered loudly to his friend.

"Sorry." Haitani apologized.

Kanako and Keitaro laughed at their friends actions while Mizore sat feeling uncomfortable.

"You've really changed Shirai. I remember a time where you would be joining Haitani in his actions." Keitaro laughed.

"Well, I'm trying to show Kanako that there's more to me than just some guy who goes around chasing anything in a skirt." Shirai admitted.

"You know what Shirai, you've just moved up a notch in my books." Kanako smiled.

"Really!" Shirai exclaimed.

"Yes, that puts you at notch one." Kanako smiled causing Haitani to burst out laughing.

Even Shirai laughed. "I can live with notch one for now, but I will work hard to move up."

"Things have sure changed since I left home." Keitaro sighed.

"You do that a lot I noticed." Mizore commented.

"She's right, you do sigh a lot." Kanako joined in.

"You used to sigh at least five times a day during cram school." Shirai added.

"It was more like ten times a day." Haitani corrected.

"Hey, I can name a few of your habits." Keitaro chuckled.

The five of them sat at the table and enjoyed their food while talking and laughing. Shirai and Haitani filled Mizore in on how Keitaro was during his school days and Kanako praised him as a big brother, then the topic of his promise girl came up and ended all laughter.

"So you lived most of your life trying to live up to a promise to a girl you couldn't remember." Mizore said as she looked at a slightly depressed Keitaro.

"Basically yes, I never really liked any other girl because I had this idea of my perfect woman modeled in my minds eye of my promise girl. I wanted to get into Tokyo U so we could finally be together. I never thought ahead to maybe she was a terrible person or maybe she forgot." Keitaro replied.

"Well, you shouldn't dwell on past mistakes because you can't change them. You should use them to guide you to a better future." Mizore tried to sound sagely.

"She's right Oniichan. You've got a chance to move on. You should go back and claim the Hinata house as yours and get rid of the girls." Kanako exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll help you." Shirai joined in Kanako's passion.

"We'll throw those girls out and turn the Hinata House into a mixed bath house for college girls from all over the country." Haitani yelled.

Keitaro, Mizore, Kanako and Shirai all turned and gave Haitani disappointed looks.

"You used to be fun Shirai." Haitani lowered his head.

"I've really missed hanging out with all of you." Keitaro admitted.

"You know Oniichan there's nothing really stopping you from spending time with us when you're off." Kanako replied.

Mizore and Keitaro waved goodbye as Shirai, Haitani and Kanako walked away. Shirai tried to offer his jacket to Kanako but she refused but he didn't quit. Keitaro laughed as he watched them disappear.

"You're not going with them?" Mizore asked.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro answered her question with another question.

"Did Tohsaka tell you why all the Inn's handy men only last about a month?" She asked.

"Yeah, something about the work load and the tenants." Keitaro answered but quickly covered his mouth.

"I thought so. That's not true. People who are broken and need help are drawn to the Tohsaka. All of our previous handy men were just like you and needed guidance and once they got it they moved on with their lives and left." Mizore explained.

"I see." He dragged out his words.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Mizore turned to walk away.

She dropped her head and continued walking. After a minute she noticed that Keitaro was walking beside her.

"I never said I was leaving. I actually am starting to get to know the tenants and the job's perfect for me." He smiled.

"Well I think we should hurry up and get back, we wouldn't want to upset Tohsaka." Mizore said as she picked up the pace.

"You're right; we're going to be late." Keitaro declared as he began running.

Mizore just chuckled and broke into a jog to keep up with Keitaro.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and Hina, Naru and Shinobu finally arrived at the Urashima Confectionary Store. The train they took had been delayed for a few hours.<p>

"That was weird wasn't it? Frozen tracks in the middle of spring." Naru mumbled to Shinobu as Hina entered the shop.

"Good evening son." Hina said to the man behind the counter as Naru and Shinobu followed her inside.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Keisuke asked surprised.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother." Hina laughed.

"Hina, you should have called." Akane said as she entered from the kitchen with Kanako behind her. Kanako was carrying a cake in a see through container.

"Pineapple upside down cake, if I remember correctly Keitaro loved those." Hina said with a hint of suspicious in her voice.

"Have you found our son? We left him in your care and you just abandoned him at your dorm to take over all your responsibilities." Akane countered spitefully.

Naru and Shinobu stood frozen as Kanako stared daggers at them.

"Akane, Keisuke, these girls are from the dorm. This is Naru Narusegawa and Shinobu Maehara." Hina introduced the girls.

"She's the one I told you about. Naru Narusegawa, the source of all Oniichan's pain." Kanako hissed.

Naru gulped deeply at hearing Kanako's words. She wanted to make a good impression on Keitaro's parents so that Kitsune and Motoko would have no chance with Keitaro.

"Kanako, you're blowing things out of proportion." Hina scolded.

"Is she? Please tell me Hina how my son disappeared. Haruka says it was at the hands of your girls with Narusegawa the chief instigator." Akane exclaimed.

Naru began to feel smaller and smaller while Shinobu stood frozen not knowing what to do.

"Akane, you shouldn't speak to Naru like that." Hina shot back.

"Mom, Akane please calm down." Keisuke tried to pacify the two women.

"You're lucky my brother wouldn't want me to hurt you or else I would…" Kanako was cut off by her mother.

"You don't have to sink to their level honey." Akane said.

"Mother, please tell us your reason for surprising us with a visit." Keisuke pleaded.

"We were worried about Keitaro we were wondering if you had any idea to where he may be." Hina answered.

"You seriously expect me to throw my son back into harm's way." Akane snickered.

"You don't understand the girls miss Keitaro, this experience has thought them to appreciate him." Hina said.

"Where was that appreciation when they were working him like a dog?" Kanako joined her mother against the old Urashima.

"Please, if you know where Keitaro is please tell me. I'm his girlfriend and I need to know that everything's okay." Naru finally spoke up.

"You probably just want to hit Oniichan with one of your infamous punches." Kanako glared at the red head.

"For so long I was just angry at men and I took it out on Keitaro. Even when I agreed to be his girlfriend I still was angry, I know I was wrong now. I just want to see him and ask him to forgive me." Naru said with tears in her eyes.

"Naru sempai." Shinobu said as she tried to comfort the red head. "Please, Mrs. Urashima, Naru, no not just Naru, all of us at the Hinata love Keitaro sempai and we miss him. We just want to see him smile and tell us it's going to be okay."

"My mother-in-law may believe in second chances but I don't. As far as I'm concerned you Naru are no good for my son. That girl he was with is a hundreds time better for him than you." Akane retorted venomously.

"Keitaro… with a … another girl…" Naru mumbled as she felt her body turn red hot. Her balled up fists trembled as all she could think of was beating Keitaro until he realized that he could only love her. A small part of her mind was telling her how wrong that was but she just ignored it.

"It is clear that you will not help us find Keitaro. We will leave now. A friend of mine will let us stay the night." Hina said as she took Naru and Shinobu by hand and led them out.

Once the group from Hinata was gone Akane turned to her daughter.

"Kanako we need to get in touch with Haruka as soon as possible." Akane said.

"No mother. You stay here and take care of the shop. Keitaro may visit again. I'll go help Aunt Haruka stop Granny Hina and the girls." Kanako replied. "I'll get Shirai and Haitani to help out."

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for taking so long to update.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews(almost 100), story alerts, favorite story and favorite author adds. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Keitaro swept the lobby of the Tohsaka Inn like he did everyday as Tohsaka sat yawning at the front desk. He felt as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders after he met with his family and friends yesterday. For the first time in a long time he felt he had complete control of his destiny.

As he finished off sweeping Konowe pushed through the doors of the inn carrying a large box. She seemed to be struggling with box.

"Why don't I help you?" Keitaro offered.

Konowe sized up Keitaro before replying. "I don't think you can handle it."

"I think I could." Keitaro responded with his pride slightly wounded.

Konowe sensed this and decided to allow him to gain back that pride.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the box.

Keitaro took the box with both arms. Once it was completely under his strength he felt its true weight. He did his best not to show how much his arms were trembling under the burden.

"This is nothing." He grumbled as he tried to walk.

After taking two steps he tumbled over and spilled the contacts of the box.

"Rocks? No wonder it was so heavy. Why do you have rocks?" Keitaro asked as he scrambled to pick them up.

"These rocks are for the sauna but some of them seem to be broken now." Konowe said as she kneeled down next to him.

"Ha ha, sorry about that." Keitaro apologized.

"Keitaro, toss me one of those rocks." Tohsaka called out causing him to stand at attention.

"Y… yes." He answered sheepishly as he tried get his throw just right.

"Konowe you got the wrong rocks, these aren't peridotite rocks." Tohsaka said.

"Are you sure?" Konowe asked stunned.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have sent you to get the rocks." Tohsaka sighed.

"No, I was practicing with my sword in the sauna and broke the rocks you had. It is my responsibility to replace them." Konowe stated.

"A peridotite is a dense, coarse-grained igneous rock, consisting mostly of the minerals olivine and pyroxene. Peridotite is ultramafic, as the rock contains less than 45% silica." Keitaro mumbled remembering the text book definition he studied while researching archeology with Seta.

"That right, you're pretty smart." Tohsaka complimented Keitaro while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Keitaro, I know we haven't talked much or spent any time together while you've been here but I have a favor to ask you." Konowe turned to Keitaro.

He just nodded.

"Would you accompany me and help me retrieve the correct rocks." Konowe asked.

"Hmm, I guess so if it's okay with Tohsaka." Keitaro replied.

"Go ahead." Tohsaka waved from behind her desk.

With those words Konowe grabbed Keitaro's arm and dragged him out the inn and down the street.

"Thanks for helping me out." Konowe said as she released Keitaro.

"No problem, how far is this place?" Keitaro asked.

"It's just a few blocks away." She answered.

"Wait, are you telling me you carried that box all that way by yourself." He let out stunned.

"After years of training I am quite strong. I am surprised that you couldn't handle the weight." She sized up Keitaro.

"Well, you see the thing is I haven't really been exercising or anything recently." He tried to save some face.

"It's probably because you have a poor diet, all you eat is fast food and instant noodles." She noted.

"How did you?" Keitaro thought back and remembered seeing Konowe at the convenience store a few times when he was stocking up on food. "Oh, never mind."

"There's a fresh produce market a block away from the inn. You should try buying your food from there and eating healthy instead of instant food and then if you want I could help you with some basic training." She offered.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Hinata House in Motoko's room the kendo girl and the resident fox plotted. They had blueprints of the dorm sprawled out across a table as they debated what they should do.<p>

"We can't do that. That plan has a possibility of seriously back firing on us." Motoko tried to reason with Kitsune.

"You're probably right, if we do that we'd have to get really close to her." The fox admitted.

The two tried to think of a way to destroy Naru's confidence and remove her as a rival for Keitaro's affections. Motoko was swinging her bokken hoping she would be inspired by the movement of the wooden sword. Kitsune was downing sake hoping the alcohol would kick start her brain.

"How do you think Su is doing trying to repair the PDA?" Kitsune asked hoping a change of topic would help the thought process.

"That girl is a genius and I'm sure if anyone can repair it she can." Motoko replied.

"All this planning is worth nothing if we don't find Keitaro." Kitsune grumbled as he dropped herself to the floor.

"True, this may sound a bit underhanded but maybe we should have Su work for us." Motoko proposed.

"I don't really understand." Kitsune looked up at Motoko.

"We'll have Su still work on the device and if she repairs it she'll tell us only. Hina, Naru and Shinobu will never know. They'll think the device is still broken and while they wander around in circles we will snatch up Keitaro." Motoko explain.

"I don't believe it." Kitsune said in astonishment as she picked herself up. "The kendo girl who's always talking about honor has such a devious side to her. This is a brilliant plan. With the right amount of bananas we can bribe Su into doing it."

"Where would we find that many bananas?" Motoko asked thinking about the sheer volume required.

"We don't really need to have any. We just need to have Su believe we have that many. Leave it to me; I've been perfecting the art of scamming people almost my entire life. This should be a piece of cake. All you have to do is stand there and agree with everything I say." Kitsune's lips curled into a devilish smile.

"I don't know; Su is almost too innocent to deceive." Motoko began to have doubts.

"Almost too innocent, almost is the key word. She only acts like a child. Don't forget she is also a rival for Keitaro's affection. She can turn into an adult and then charm him with her foreign ways." Kitsune grabbed Motoko by her shoulders and tried to make the kendo girl see her way.

"Ah yes, but are we not also rivals." Motoko grabbed on Kitsune's shoulders.

"That we are. We will settle things between us once everyone else has been taken care of." Kitsune responded.

Motoko nodded as they began working on how to deceive Su into working for them. They had just a few hours before Hina and the others returned.

* * *

><p>Hina, Naru and Shinobu arrived at the base of the stairs that led up to the Hinata. The Hinata Café was just a few feet away from them. Hina sighed as she realized she would have to swallow her pride and ask, no beg Haruka to reconsider.<p>

"Naru, Shinobu, would you please go up to the house and call the rest of the girls down. We are going ask Haruka for help again." Hina heaved a sigh.

"No." Naru stated firmly.

"What?" Hina and Shinobu said in shocked unison.

"We don't need them. Keitaro is my boyfriend; I'll be the one to bring him back. I don't need those harpies." Naru continued as she walked into the teashop.

Fearing that the red head would do something rash Shinobu and Hina rushed in after her. The three entered the shop and were greeted by three familiar faces.

"When did you get here?" Naru asked distressed.

"Last night." Kanako replied with a grin. The adopted Urashima was wearing an apron that said Hinata Café over her normal clothes. The same apron was worn by the two men behind her who were cleaning up the tables.

"Haitani and Shirai, you two are working with her. I thought you were Keitaro's friends." Naru tried to twist things around.

"We are Keitaro's friends. That's why we're helping Kanako." Shirai rebutted.

"Ever since Keitaro started dating you you've been keeping him down under your thumb. I don't know much about relationships but I do know that you weren't his girlfriend more like his slave driver." Haitani backed up Shirai.

"Why I ought to." Naru threatened as she stepped forward but was stopped by Shinobu grabbing the back of her shirt.

"Don't do anything reckless Naru sempai. They won't help us if you behave like this." The young cook said as she let go.

Naru looked at the young girl with a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face. The young girl had never spoken up to her like this before. The thought of Shinobu turning on her began to cross Naru's mind. The young girl who was always kind to Keitaro and who could prepare his favorite meals on a whim was now starting to appear as a real rival.

"Are you here to order anything or just start trouble?" Haruka asked as she stepped out from the back.

"Haruka we were just here to ask you to reconsider your stance on helping us." Hina spoke up.

"Hmmm, let me think about it. No." Haruka replied.

Haruka's response earned laughter from Kanako, Shirai and Haitani.

"You three think this is funny." Naru growled as she looked at the floor with her arms trembling and balled fists causing her nails to dig into her palm.

"You are funny. When my brother first met you he tried so hard to get you to like him and now that his moved on and has finally seen the light about you, now you decide you truly love him." Kanako replied with a mocking tone on the words 'truly love him'.

"You're pushing it Kanako." Hina scolded.

"No granny. She was the one who pushed my brother to point where he felt he had no life here anymore." Kanako responded venomously. "Keitaro is better off without you."

"No, don't you dare say that. I am the only one who he can love." Naru said as she drew back her fist and tried to charge Kanako.

The red head didn't even get a step into her stride as Hina deliver a weak palm thrust to the back of her neck. Naru slumped over as Shinobu did her best to hold her up and Hina helped out.

"I didn't come here to fight." Hina said as she and Shinobu dragged Naru.

"She said that she is the only one who he can love. You think she actually loves him?" Haruka brought up Naru's words. "Her definition of love is totally messed up."

"Last time I checked love had nothing to do with owning someone." Shirai said.

"Dude, I wanted to say that." Haitani whispered to his friend.

Hina, Shinobu and the dazed Naru left the café and began the trek up the stairs. Hina told Shinobu they would come back for their luggage once they got Naru into her room. After struggling to get the red head up to the house they entered to find the living room a wreck with Su, Kitsune and Motoko standing over the remains of a robot turtle. The three of them laughed innocently trying to play off what just happened.

**30 minutes earlier**

"You're ready?" Kitsune asked as she and Motoko prepared to enter Su's jungle of a room.

The kendo girl gave the fox an uneasy nod as they entered.

The two entered into the miniature jungle; complete with trees, foliage and a small lake. Steam was present in the air. In the middle of the room on the biggest tree was Su. She was working with a robotic turtle and the fragments of the PDA.

"Hey Su, how's everything going?" Kitsune asked as she waved at the girl with a letter in her hand.

"I don't really know. I'm trying to install the PDA into one of my mecha tama but it's much harder than I thought it would be." Su admitted as she fiddled with her invention.

"Why would you do that?" Motoko asked worried.

"This way the mecha tama can track Keitaro down and bring him back home." Su smiled.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Kitsune asked as she fanned herself with the letter.

"It will be once I change the setting from seek and destroy to seek and retrieve." Su said as she noticed the letter that was present in the fox's hand. "Is that for me?"

"Oh this old thing, no." Kitsune feigned ignorance to having the letter in her possession. "This is from my rich uncle's lawyer."

"Oh." Su said as she got back to work.

"Yeah, my rich uncle passed away and left me his banana plantation." Kitsune tried to act nonchalant.

"Did you say banana plantation?" Su exclaimed as she leapt of the tree and landed in front of Kitsune with a line of drool forming from her mouth.

"Yes she did." Motoko answered nervously.

"I really have no use for a banana plantation maybe I should just sell it." Kitsune started the next stage of her plan.

"Sell it to me. Sell it to me." Su jumped and grabbed onto Kitsune.

Motoko sprung into action expecting this response and pried the foreign girl of the resident fox.

"I don't know Su. Transactions like this between friends don't usually go so well." Kitsune milked the situation as much as she could.

"Please, please, please, please." Su begged.

"Maybe I could trade it to you." Kitsune offered causing Su's eyes to widen.

"Anything!" Su shouted.

"How about this, when you repair the PDA you only tell Motoko and I and no one else. Do that and you can have the plantation." Kitsune baited the hook.

"I don't know, granny Hina really wants to find Keitaro." Su pondered out loud.

"Yeah, we want to find Keitaro first and then surprise granny." Motoko quickly said.

"Hmmm." Su eyed the two older girls suspiciously. "It's a deal." Su shouted as she jumped back into the tree. A strange and malevolent wind appeared the instant Su landed and just threw her off balance causing her to knock the mecha tama off the tree. The robotic turtle fell out and landed in the water.

"This is bad." Su said as she ran to Motoko.

"What is?" The kendo girl asked.

"My robots have a habit of malfunctioning once they come in contact with water." Su confessed.

The once turtle sized robot emerged from the water the size of a fully grown man with red glowing eyes.

"Giant turtle…" Motoko mumbled as she began to feel light headed.

"Oh, this is not too bad. It just switched to seek and destroy mode." Su sighed.

"What that beeping?" Kitsune questioned as a high frequency beep echoed through the room.

"That's just the mecha tama acquiring its new target." Su laughed.

"But we're the only people here so that mean…" Kitsune didn't finish her sentence as Motoko picked up Su under her arm and dashed out of the room followed by the fox.

The three ran with the mecha tama in hot pursuit.

"Don't worry, it has no weapons active. It just has a bite force of a thousand pounds." Su said as the almost zombie like Motoko carried her.

The three reached the living room where Motoko saw one of her training bokken lying on the couch. The kendo girl tossed Su to Kitsune and picked up her bokken. Motoko unleashed a powerful ki blast while dizzy. The blast destroyed the mecha tama but also wrecked the room.

**Present**

'We can't let them know about our deal with Su.' Motoko thought.

'What the hell happened to Naru?' Kitsune wondered.

'Banana.' Was the only word floating through Su's head.

"What on earth happened here?" Hina asked as Naru began to stir.

"Err, well…" Motoko mumbled.

"You see…" Kitsune moaned.

"One of my mecha tama's malfunctioned and Motoko took care of it." Su exclaimed as she bounced away.

"Oh that child." Hina said Naru stood up with her own strength.

"Su, you need to learn to be more responsible." Shinobu scolded as she chased after Su to lecture the foreigner on her machines.

"What happened?" Naru asked as she stumbled onto the couch.

"I just knocked you out so you wouldn't fight Kanako." Hina answered.

"You knocked Naru out." Kitsune shouted stunned. "And where is Kanako?"

"I did it for her own safety." Hina answered.

"What do you mean?" Motoko asked.

"Kanako and Keitaro's friends are now working with Haruka down at the café. We had a little confrontation that threatened to get out of hand. Naru would have been badly beaten in a fight against Kanako. I stopped her the only way I could. I am sorry Naru." Hina continued.

'Naru getting her spoiled ass handed to her by Kanako would be perfect.' Kitsune thought as she exchanged a knowing glance with Motoko.

* * *

><p>Konowe, Tohsaka and an extremely exhausted Keitaro stood in the lobby of the Tohsaka Inn. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees and out of breath; his glasses were barely on his face as he struggled to stay up.<p>

"You worked him too hard." Tohsaka shook her head disappointed.

"It was all him. It was his idea to perform the tests. I just offered to help him get fit." Konowe countered.

"I guess he had his pride to deal with." Tohsaka looked at the exhausted man.

"Give it to me straight how I did. I must have passed most of them." Keitaro got out in between breaths.

"Do you really want to know?" Konowe asked as she pulled out a page with results written on it.

"Yes." He replied standing up straight.

"These results are on a pass, fail basis so just remember…" Konowe tried to cheer Keitaro up before he got the results.

"You're stalling Konowe." Tohsaka said eager to hear the results.

"Bench pressing 1.5 times your body weight once, fail. Running 2.4 kilometers in less than 10 minutes, fail. Leg-pressing 2.25 times your body weight once, fail. Swimming 640 meters in less than 12 minutes, fail. Doing 40 pushups, fail." Konowe announced disappointedly.

"Not a single one." Keitaro moaned.

"Don't beat yourself up. These were just to assess where you need to start your training." Konowe tried to make him feel better.

"I guess so. I haven't been taking care of myself for a long time. So it makes sense that I'm kind of out of shape. Thanks for helping me. I'm going to have a shower before finishing the rest of my duties." Keitaro said.

"You just rest Keitaro; Konowe can take care of your duties for today." Tohsaka replied earning a shocked look from Konowe as Keitaro tried to assure the manager that he was fine.

"No, Tohsaka is right. You're way to sore to be working. It is my fault for not seeing that this would happen. I will take care of everything. You just rest." Konowe accepted.

"Thanks." Keitaro smiled as he gingerly made his way up the stairs.

As he was on the second floor he bumped into Asuna which resulted in him falling over.

"Oh that hurts." Keitaro groaned as he withered in pain on the floor from his sore muscles.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't see where I was going. I'm so sorry sometimes I don't even know my own strength." Asuna apologized frantically.

Keitaro began laughing on the ground. "It wasn't you. I was training with Konowe today and now my body is paying for my pride."

"Why would you put yourself through that torture?" She asked as she helped him sit up.

"I guess I felt so small compared to her. She carried this heavy box all the way from the supplier to the inn by herself and I fell over after walking a couple of steps with the box." Keitaro admitted.

"Couple? I heard you fell over after two steps." Asuna said skeptical.

"Well, that's just a minor detail in the story." Keitaro tried to laugh.

"Okay, so just Konowe being stronger than you was the reason you pushed yourself so hard." She hypothesized.

"It wasn't that. I knew someone like Konowe once. This other girl was always calling me weak. I guess I figured if I showed Konowe that I was strong it would be the same as showing the other girl that I was stronger than she thought I was." Keitaro admitted. "Pretty pathetic."

"Yeah it is. You shouldn't have to worry about proving yourself to anyone. You have to live to be your own person. There will always be people, who try and put us down, and if we let them then they win. Make your choices and live your life for your own sake and not theirs." Asuna said as she extended her hand to help him up.

"You know Keitaro, Asuna is right." Mizore said as she came up the stairs carrying a bag of groceries.

"How on earth do you do that? You're like a female James Bond or something." Asuna complimented.

"How did your tests with Konowe go?" Mizore asked as she looked at Keitaro.

"Failed everyone." Keitaro smiled.

"That's a pretty big smile for failing." Mizore noted.

"Well, Asuna was right. The only person I need to impress is me and I think I did pretty well." He answered.

"Keitaro, you will come to find that I'm always right." Asuna boasted.

"I think that's a bit of a hyperbole." Mizore laughed.

"He he, I guess you're right Mizore. I guess writing articles all day is affecting me." Asuna chuckled.

"Keitaro after all the hard work you did today you need proper meal." Mizore said.

"Yeah that right. We can't have you stuffing yourself with beef bowls or some other three minute meal." Asuna added.

"Does everybody here know my diet?" Keitaro slumped over.

"Tonight's foreign food night." Mizore declared.

Keitaro gave her a blank look.

"Mizore and I try cooking a foreign meal once a week and then we submit the recipe to the paper. They've only published one so far. Keitaro you should join us?" Asuna invited.

"You have to. I still owe you for treating me to that ramen." Mizore made sure he wouldn't say no.

"Thanks, it's been so long since I had a home cooked meal." Keitaro smiled.

"Great, you go wash up and we'll call you when it's ready." Asuna grabbed Mizore and marched off to her room.

Keitaro forced himself to his room. Ideas of what he would be eating for dinner ran through his mind helping him forget about his soreness.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? <strong>

**Kitsune's plan to have Naru fight Kanako, what do you think? Do you have a better plan? Let me know in a review. **

**More residents of the Tohsaka Inn will be revealed in later chapters so keep reading. **

**Thanks for reading! And reviews are always appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews (Over 100!), story alerts, favorite story and favorite author adds. Was having writers block so I hope this came out fine. **

"**Otouto – younger brother"**

**Important at end note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Say it, say it, say I'm a genius." Kitsune laughed quietly as she drank her fifth glass of sake. "I spent the whole of last night with Naru, listening to her complain about Kanako. Naru gave me all the ammunition I need."

"Should you be drinking that much, It's only ten in the morning and we need to carry out our plan soon." Motoko was worried that Kitsune's alcohol problem would ruin the plan they worked on.

"Oh please, it's night time somewhere in the world." Kitsune chuckled as she struggled not to burp.

"Let us revise the plan again." Motoko said wanting to make Kitsune's mind was still intact.

"Fine, you're going to go and rile up Naru while I get Kanako angry at our favorite red head. Then we just sit back and watch the magic happen." Kitsune slurred but Motoko understood.

"You have a serious problem, you know that." Motoko sighed.

"Me? Problem? I think not." Kitsune sneered as she poured another glass.

'This is bad. Kitsune's drinking has reached a new level of ridiculousness. She needs to get help but if she continues on like this there's no way that Keitaro could fall for her unless she becomes really easy when she's drunk in which case she and…' Motoko thought before shaking her head to remove the mental images.

"Are you okay?" Kitsune asked looking at Motoko who looked crazy.

"No I'm fine. We should get ready." The kendo girl answered.

"Get ready for what?" Su asked as she barged into Kitsune's room.

Motoko was frozen and didn't have an answer.

"Get ready to transfer ownership of that banana plantation when you fix Seta's PDA." Kitsune answered.

"Bananas." Su drooled.

"Was there a reason you just walked into my room without knocking?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh I almost forgot. I'm almost done repairing it. I just need a few parts that will be delivered in two days." Su smiled.

"So we'll be able to find Keitaro in two days." Motoko exclaimed as she grabbed Su by her shoulders.

"More like three. It's going to take me an entire day to wield each individual part back together." Su replied.

"You haven't told anybody else about our little deal have you?" Kitsune questioned.

"No one. I don't want to share my bananas with anyone." Su answered.

"Good, very good." Kitsune laughed before she started coughing.

"All that sake is not good for you." Motoko said.

"Well all that sword stuff is not good for you either." Kitsune countered.

"Su would you excuse us. Kitsune is not feeling well." Motoko ushered the foreigner out and closed the door.

Kitsune stumbled around her room before she dropped onto her bed.

"You need to pull yourself together. This is not the time for you to get drunk." Motoko scolded as she tried to snap Kitsune back to reality.

* * *

><p>Keitaro stood in the middle of the lobby with broom in hand feeling really uncomfortable as Tohsaka stared at him. At first he thought it was his imagination, then he figured she was just watching the door but it became clear she watching him.<p>

Konowe came down the stairs and walked over to Tohsaka. She had a large duffle bag hanging off her shoulder.

"I won't be coming home tonight. I have a tournament and we're going to be staying there for the next two days." Konowe said as she turned to leave.

"Konowe before you go let me ask you something. Is it me or does Keitaro only have two sets of clothes that he alternates." Tohsaka asked quietly not wanting Keitaro to hear.

"Well actually I do." Keitaro answered shocking Konowe and Tohsaka. The women didn't sense him join them.

"You've been spending too much time with Mizore. You're picking up on her habits." Konowe laughed as she left.

"Keitaro, am I not paying you enough?" Tohsaka asked.

"It's not that. It's just when I first got here I didn't think I'd be staying for so long so figured the clothes I had would be enough." Keitaro answered.

"So how long do you intend to stay here?" Tohsaka questioned.

"I'm not sure but I do want to stay." Keitaro tried to answer but really didn't.

"Good morning." Tohsaka said looking past Keitaro.

Keitaro turned around to see Takeru in his usual jogging suit about to head out. Just like he did always he just nodded to Tohsaka and growled at Keitaro.

"Morning Takeru." Keitaro waved.

"..." Takeru responded with a grunt as he walked towards the door.

"Why do you always treat Keitaro like that otouto?" Tohsaka asked.

"Wait, otouto?" Keitaro said shocked.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Takeru stopped. "She only calls me otouto when she wants to annoy me."

"So you're his older sister." Keitaro affirmed.

"Yeah, by five whole minutes." Tohsaka smiled.

"That means you are…" Keitaro struggled to remember the right word.

"Don't hurt yourself, we're fraternal twins." Takeru filled in the blanks for Keitaro.

"Takeru hates it when I call him otouto." Tohsaka snickered.

"If you're Tohsaka's twin does that mean you have the same gift as her?" Keitaro was curious.

"Yeah but compared to me, my sister is little less than a novice. She likes to only see the good in people where I prefer to see everything. I saw your entire soul when we first met that day." Takeru answered.

Keitaro remembered the piercing dark black eyes that struck fear into his heart when he first saw Takeru.

"I didn't like what I saw." Takeru said as he left.

Once Takeru was gone Keitaro was left thinking what Takeru saw inside him that was so bad.

"Don't worry too much about it. Takeru has a habit of only focusing on the negative and ignoring the positive." Tohsaka tried to cheer Keitaro up.

"What's wrong with him?" Mizore asked as he appeared from nowhere.

Nobody reacted because with Mizore this was normal.

"Takeru told him he didn't like what he saw in his heart." Tohsaka explained.

"Don't let Takeru get you down. He doesn't really like anybody. That happens when you only fixate on the bad." Mizore picked up where Tohsaka left off.

"I guess so. I just want to know what he saw." Keitaro sighed.

"I have some really good news." Mizore informed Keitaro.

"Good news. I'd like to hear some good news." Keitaro tried to crook a smile.

"That's one of the fakest smiles you made yet but anyway, the regular restaurant critic is sick and they needed someone to do the restaurant he was scheduled to do and they picked me." Mizore exclaimed.

"Wow that's great. This is what you've been waiting for, a chance to show the editor you got what it takes." This time Keitaro had a real smile.

"I need a favor from one of you. The restaurant suspects that some will be there to review it so if I show up alone they might catch on to me and treat me differently and then I wouldn't be able to write a fair article. Could one of you go with me? Konowe is going to be out of town and Asuna has her shift to cover tonight." Mizore clasped her hands together and made her eyes as big as possible.

"I'm going to be really busy. I have a lot of work to catch up on tonight." Keitaro apologized.

"I can't leave this place; it would fall apart without me. You should ask Takeru to go with you. He should be free tonight." Tohsaka suggested.

Keitaro began to think about Mizore being at the same table as Takeru. He just couldn't picture Takeru being sociable.

"You know what, don't bother Takeru. I'll work twice as hard to catch up on my work before tonight and I'll go with you." Keitaro smiled.

"Really? Thanks Keitaro. Be ready at about eight, I'll make a reservation for eight-thirty." Mizore squealed as she left for work.

Once Mizore left Keitaro sighed as he prepared and left to finish all the work he accumulated while his body was still stiff from Konowe's fitness tests.

* * *

><p>Kitsune stumbled into the Hinata café with a terrible headache as the midday sun shined brightly. There four other people in the café that were being taken care of by Shirai and Haitani who were really taking to their new jobs. Kitsune found herself a chair and sat down with her head in her hands. Just like the fox planned Kanako was one who arrived at her table.<p>

"What do you want? If you're here to try and get information on my brother you can forget about it." Kanako warned.

"Huh, I just need a coffee. We're all out upstairs." Kitsune played the dumb drunk.

With the smell of sake all over Kitsune, Kanako easily bought the ruse. The adopted Urashima left the table and came back with a cup of black coffee.

"Thanks Kanako, you're actually really nice despite all the things Naru's been saying." Kitsune mumbled as she tried to sip the hot coffee.

"What has that witch been saying?" Kanako asked as she sat down across Kitsune hoping to get information from the intoxicated fox.

"I couldn't say. I don't know if I should. She said it to me in confidence." Kitsune moaned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Kanako smiled slyly.

"She was going on about you being crazy, irrational, ridiculous, irrational and unreliable." Kitsune said purposely repeating irrational hoping she would get a reaction but she got nothing.

"Is that all, just meaningless words." Kanako grinned.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Kitsune hiccupped.

"Why? Did she say more?" Kanako's grin disappeared.

"More? I had to stop her from talking so she could breathe." Kitsune laughed. "She said the only reason you're so concerned with your brother's love life is because secretly you're trying to sabotage him."

"Why did she say that?" Kanako asked wanting a reason.

"She said because of the way you act you're never going to get a proper man to fall for you and you're going to be alone. She said you don't want to be alone so you'll make sure your brother ends up alone as well. Then you will have each other. I think Naru is just being the crazy one." Kitsune whispered.

"How dare she say something like that? I love my brother and I just want him to end up with someone who loves him back, not someone who thinks of him as a possession." Kanako replied angrily.

Kitsune smiled on the inside as her plan was working. "Naru was being crazy last night, after a few glasses of Sake she tore in Keitaro as well."

By now Shirai and Haitani had joined Kanako and Kitsune, Shirai to be next to Kanako and Haitani to try and peak at Kitsune's cleavage.

"Well it was more like a rant. She kept saying how much effort she put into beating the perversion out of him and that's she's not going to allow another woman to steal him away. I think it was the sake talking." Kitsune chuckled as she finished off the coffee.

Kanako was angry but Kitsune needed to push her over the edge.

"Oh yeah, she also called your mother a bitch for saying that another girl could be a hundred times better than her." Kitsune said as she rested her head on the table.

That was the catalyst that Kitsune needed as Kanako woke up from the table in a rage.

"I'll destroy that red headed witch!" Kanako growled.

"You might want to wait till Hina goes out. Granny has a meeting the town elders at nine." Kitsune pretended to sleep talk.

"Fine, nine tonight." Kanako smiled.

* * *

><p>Motoko was pacing outside of Naru's room she was unsure about what she was going to do. Kitsune had an easy job. All Kitsune did was repeat what Naru had said. Motoko's job involved lying and saying the right lies to invoke the right response from Naru.<p>

Naru opened her door and found Motoko pacing outside.

"What do you want?" Naru asked eyeing the kendo girl suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing." Motoko panicked and tried to leave.

Naru grabbed onto Motoko's shoulder and held her in place. "There's something you're not telling me. What are you scheming?"

Motoko shrieked and pushed Naru away before quickly dashing away. As she tried to run she felt a dark presence willing her back towards Naru's room. Motoko knew what this was; it was the spirit of the house. She wanted to reach for her bokken and try to repel it but this darkness was giving her new found confidence.

Motoko turned around and began walking to Naru who was still standing in her door way. Motoko then started staring down Naru. The red head felt intimidated looking into the focused kendo girl's eyes.

"You don't deserve Keitaro." Motoko stated plainly.

"What? Are we starting this again?" Naru asked as she took a step back.

"I don't know but I do know if you really wanted to find Keitaro you should have tried harder." Motoko began to make her point.

"I really don't understand what you are saying you crazy kendo girl." Naru was starting to lose her patience.

"Clearly Kanako knows something about Keitaro's whereabouts. If you really loved Keitaro you would have fought tooth and nail to get his location out of her." Motoko shouted.

Naru lost all her in anger in one instant. 'Maybe she's right. I should have, I should have been more insistent. That gothic witch knows where my Keitaro is. She has to know. I have to get the location from her.' Naru thought.

"Are you even listening me? Why didn't you make her give you his location? Is it you don't love Keitaro enough?" Motoko questioned.

"NO!" Naru responded loudly. "I tried but granny Hina stopped me. If I try again she's going to stop me again."

"Looks like you will have a chance to prove yourself tonight. Granny has a meeting with the town elders at nine; you know one of their secret meetings. If you truly care about Keitaro you'll make Kanako tell you then." Motoko said as she walked away.

Naru didn't respond instead she just slammed her door shut.

Both Motoko and Naru thought the house was empty with Su, granny and Shinobu gone shopping. What they didn't realize was that Shinobu had returned home early from the shopping trip because she was feeling under the weather and was in her room. The young cook heard the entire thing and pieced together that Naru was going to fight Kanako that night at nine.

"I have to tell granny." Shinobu sat up in her bed.

"Why?" A voice in her head asked.

Scared and panicked Shinobu looked all over her room.

"Don't be afraid, I'm your conscience." The voice stated.

"My conscience?" Shinobu said confused.

"Why must you tell granny?" The voice asked.

"So she can stop Naru and Kanako from fighting." Shinobu tried to rationalize.

"Why?"

"So Naru sempai doesn't get hurt." Shinobu continued.

"Get hurt? Sempai got hurt when Naru punched him. Why didn't you stop her then? Don't stop this fight. Naru needs to learn that violence is not always the solution. If you stop this fight you will be robbing her of this important lesson. If you rob her of this lesson when sempai returns Naru is just going to continue beating him. You should let Naru get a taste of her own medicine so she can grow as person." The voice argued.

"My conscience is right. I shouldn't stop this." Shinobu said as she went back to sleep.

"That's a good girl." The voice said as bodiless shadow left Shinobu's room.

* * *

><p>Keitaro walked through the second floor completely exhausted after rushing to complete all his work so he could accompany Mizore on her first restaurant review. Then a thought hit Keitaro, what Tohsaka had said this morning. He didn't have a nice outfit to wear. He grabbed his hair in frustration and pulled.<p>

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked as she exited her room and gave Keitaro a confused looked.

"I was just thinking about tonight." Keitaro admitted.

"Oh the big dinner. This is Mizore's first big break." Asuna smiled.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to go. I have nothing to wear. I only have …" Keitaro was about to explain but Asuna finished for him.

"Two outfits that you rotate." Asuna completed.

"You've been talking to Tohsaka." Keitaro chuckled.

"Yeah, she asked everybody if they noticed." Asuna laughed.

"What am I going to do for tonight?" Keitaro went back to being depressed.

"You could buy a new outfit; God knows you need some new clothes." Asuna suggested.

"But I want to look presentable and I know I have a terrible sense of fashion." Keitaro admitted.

"Hmmm, are you busy now?" Asuna asked.

"No, I just finished up all my work." He answered.

"Great." She said as she clapped her hands. "Get your wallet, we have four hours before you need to be ready and I'm going to take you shopping." Asuna smiled.

Before Keitaro knew what was happening he found himself following Asuna into a shopping mall. Even though it was four in the afternoon there still large crowds and bright store signs. Keitaro kept an eye for sale signs in display windows and on clothing racks, he had cash but he didn't want to spend it all. He was so busy looking for a store he almost bumped into a group of teenage girls who were walking and texting but Asuna pulled him away.

"There!" Asuna exclaimed as she pulled Keitaro into a clothing store.

She led him past clothing racks, shelves and displays to the formal clothing section. There she began rummaging through the different outfits looking for one that would suit Keitaro. He just smiled as he joined in her in searching for an outfit.

"Tonight try and keep Mizore calm." Asuna said as she looked at different shirts. "She's going to making a lot of mental notes and she might just stress herself out."

"I understand. If she does well it could mean a lot towards getting a proper column in the paper." Keitaro replied as he wondered who wears the clothes that were on shelf he was going through.

"Perfect!" Asuna said as she held a white dress shirt with thin vertical black lines on it against Keitaro to get a measurement.

"I could pull this off." Keitaro joked earning a genuine laugh from Asuna.

Asuna pulled Keitaro to a rack of jeans and asked to pick a cut he felt comfortable with.

"Are you sure jeans are okay?" He asked.

"Trust me. For a dinner like this jeans will be perfect. You should go with a light blue." Asuna said as he picked his size.

With the shirt and jeans in hand they moved onto the shoes. Here Keitaro didn't even say anything other than his size. Asuna grabbed a brown derby dress shoe and they were moving again.

"This will put the whole outfit together." Asuna smiled as she showed Keitaro a collection of sports coats.

He slowly walked and examined each one. He wasn't sure until he found a light brown that reminded him of the one his father used to wear.

"This one is perfect." Keitaro said as Asuna nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>It was almost eight and Keitaro was waiting in the lobby dressed in the clothes he bought earlier. He was unsure whether he had used too much cologne and was nervous. He didn't know why he felt so nervous, it was just dinner, right?<p>

Tohsaka sat on the front desk looking at him and making comments loud enough so he could hear and take note. Asuna had already left for her night shift. As Tohsaka giggled Mizore came down the stairs wearing a red cocktail dressed that finished just on her knees.

Keitaro wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"The editor said I should wear this. Apparent Asuna suggested I should wear it to appear normal." Mizore smiled.

"Say something." Tohsaka whispered loudly snapping Keitaro out of his state of dumbness.

"You look really amazing, b…b…beautiful." Keitaro stuttered as Mizore blushed slightly.

"You two should get going. Mizore good luck and just relax. Keitaro take care of her." Tohsaka waved good bye.

A taxi took the two from the inn to the restaurant. It was a really good restaurant, one Keitaro wouldn't normally visit. As soon they entered Mizore brought up her reservation and they were shown to their table. Once seated Keitaro got over the initial shock of how fancy the place was and fully checked it out.

Near the entrance of the restaurant were benches along the wall near the hostess stand for people waiting for their reservation or an opening. On the center of the roof was a chandelier while each table had candles inside unique flower centerpieces.

Keitaro could hear the other people talking and laughing but yet he couldn't think of anything to say to Mizore.

"I don't why this feels so weird." Mizore broke the silence.

"I'm actually feeling nervous, haven't pick up on the weird as yet." Keitaro smiled.

"I guess it feels that way because you were kind of forced to join me." Mizore looked at the table.

"No way, I wasn't forced. I wanted to spend time with you but I don't know." Keitaro tried to explain but failed.

"I guess it's hard for both of us to explain how we feel about his night." She laughed softly.

"I think you're right. This atmosphere here has the sense of a first date." He said.

"I know what you mean. Things would make more sense if this was a date." She replied.

"Hmmm, you're right." Keitaro grinned as if he just had an idea.

Mizore looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Ahem, Mizore would like to go out with me on a date to the fine establishment we currently are in?" He asked

"I'm so flattered, yes I would like that." She answered. "Wow, I suddenly feel a lot better about tonight."

"Yeah, but now I'm under a lot of pressure to make a really good impression." He joked.

"Pressure? I have to juggle a first date and restaurant review so I win." She countered.

Keitaro leaned back on his chair and stared at Mizore for a few seconds before sitting normally again.

"What was that for?" Mizore asked a little self coconscious.

"Truth is this like the first proper date, without feeling scared that I've ever been on. I just wanted to take it all in." He admitted.

"You something, me too." Mizore confessed. "I was really hoping you would take the lead here."

They both started to laugh.

"I don't much about dating but I would really like to get to know you better." Keitaro revealed.

"That sounds like a good place to get things going." She smiled back. "You seem like someone who has a lot to say."

"Yeah, I have a lot but it's all mostly boring." Keitaro shrugged his shoulders getting Mizore to laugh. "Let's save me for another time, I want to hear your story since you already know so much of mine."

"Fine, just remember you asked for it."

* * *

><p>It was just after nine and Naru was making her out of the Hinata to confront Kanako down at the café but was surprised to see Kanako waiting outside of the Hinata. Behind Naru were Motoko and a visibly drunk Kitsune with sake in hand while Kanako had Shirai and Haitani.<p>

"Kanako, think about it. You might do something you regret. Naru has no training what so ever. You'll destroy her in an instant." Shirai tried to talk Kanako out of it.

"Here's your chance to prove yourself." Motoko whispered to Naru.

The two women involved step away from their friends and closer to each other.

"YEAH! CAT FIGHT!" Haitani shouted out of excitement.

"Seriously, now?" Shirai looked at his friend.

"You used to be fun." Haitani complained.

"Go Naru; put your mouth where your money is!" Kitsune babbled while taking a swig of sake.

"Oh you are pathetic." Motoko mumbled while looking at Kitsune.

"It's not too late Kanako. We can still walk away." Shirai called out.

"Naru, Naru, give her; give her one of your, your, whatever you call them." Kitsune laughed drunk.

Naru and Kanako completely ignored everyone else as they stood two meters away from each other. Their eyes met and if looks could kill they both would have died on the spot.

"I'm going to enjoy beating sense into your thick skull princess." Kanako broke her knuckles. In her mind she was fantasizing the fight, building it up far beyond its reality. Her tongue slowly left her mouth to wet her lips as her body tingled all over from the anticipation.

"You're dead wrong; I'm going to enjoy beating Keitaro's location out of you." Naru balled her fists. Her chest felt tight as her mind replayed Kanako's past displays of physical dominance over and over. A groan escaped her mouth as she began sweating but it was too late to back down now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanako vs. Naru in the next chapter!<strong>

**How did you like the chapter? Should Keitaro's and Mizore's date work out?**

**Now for the sad news. Its exam time… which means no update till mid June. Really sorry. ****  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: After a long wait here it is, chapter 11. Thanks to everyone who wished me luck for my exams. **

**What can I say but I hope you enjoy the chapter. I really hope I did the fight well, I know people wanted to read that. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"I'm going to enjoy beating sense into your thick skull princess." Kanako broke her knuckles. In her mind she was fantasizing the fight, building it up far beyond its reality. Her tongue slowly left her mouth to wet her lips as her body tingled all over from the anticipation.

"You're dead wrong; I'm going to enjoy beating Keitaro's location out of you." Naru balled her fists. Her chest felt tight as her mind replayed Kanako's past displays of physical dominance over and over. A groan escaped her mouth as she began sweating but it was too late to back down now.

As they continued their stare down leaves lightly fluttered in the air around them, clouds raced across the sky, sand and dust rolled along the ground. Naru and Kanako's hair whipped across their faces as the people watching were being pushed off balance by the strange wind.

"Shit just got really…" Haitani mumbled.

Naru's body twitched as she realized that Kanako was not going to make the first move. 'Why isn't that witch moving? She's trying to play mind games with me. If I can get her down with one punch then I can show her.' Naru's legs felt heavier then they have ever been but she still rushed forwards as she propelled her clenched fist at Kanako.

Naru's movements were slow and sluggish. Kanako smiled intently as she dashed to Naru's right easily avoiding the punch. The Urashima also left a trailing leg causing Naru to fall over face first. Naru was able to get her elbows up, protecting her face.

"That was really pathetic. If that's the best you got you might as well go home." Kanako taunted.

"You think a scratched elbow is going to stop me." Naru shot back as she picked herself up and faced Kanako.

The quick tempered red head began throwing rights and lefts at the skilled Urashima. Kanako bided her time simply dodging all of Naru's feeble attacks. Kanako danced around Naru making the red head angrier. As Kanako spun around one of Naru's wild punches the adopted Urashima backed handed the back of Naru's head making Naru even madder.

"Stay still you damn wench!" Naru screamed as Kanako ducked another one of her punches.

"I'm not Keitaro." Kanako laughed as she back stepped to avoid an uppercut.

Naru continued her barrage of missing punches as she began to find breathing harder and harder. The red head was wearing herself down but she didn't care. Soon her arms were just flailing in the air at Kanako. The Urashima saw this and decided that she wanted to work Naru harder.

"Disgusting." Kanako said with a sickened tone as she slapped Naru across the face leaving behind a red hand print.

Naru cupped her sore cheek as her blood boiled. She completely ignored her impending exhaustion and quickened her punches but they still couldn't touch Kanako who continued to dodge and laugh.

With a loud primal yell Naru put all her strength into one last punch and threw it. This time Kanako didn't dodge, instead she caught Naru's fist the palm of her hand. With Naru's fist locked in her hand, Kanako twisted the red heads arm before yanking her. Kanako spun while still holding onto Naru's arm. Kanako held Naru's arm bent against the red heads back with her hand forced upwards towards her neck applying pressure to Naru's shoulder. Kanako applied more pressure forcing Naru to her knees.

"Beg for mercy." Kanako whispered as she leaned over Naru's shoulder.

"Never!" Naru spat.

Kanako released Naru and pushed her face first onto the cold floor. Feeling slightly humiliated Naru picked herself up intent on hurting Kanako. The red head tried another straight forward punch but the attack was easily brushed aside by Kanako who responded by striking Naru's throat with an open hand palm facing upwards.

Naru stumbled backwards clutching at her throat and coughing before falling to one knee.

"Oh, please don't tell me it's over. All that talk and this is the best you got." Kanako mocked.

Kanako held a hand up as she laughed and gestured for Naru to make a move. As Naru struggled Kanako threw her head back in a bray of laughter and grabbed at her ribs.  
>Kanako tried to keep a straight face but failed.<p>

The actions by the Urashima were enough to bring Naru back to her feet. She narrowed her eyes and looked straight at the ground while charging forward trying to tackle Kanako.

Kanako countered by catching Naru as the red head drove her shoulder into Kanako's gut to no effect. Kanako held on firmly as Naru tried to escape.

The onlookers knew it was over. They could see that Naru had exhausted her strength with fresh air strikes and now she was easy picking for Kanako.

"Come on Kanako, she's no match for you. Just walk away." Shirai shouted.

"Lay the smack down on her. Get one back for Keitaro." Haitani had a different opinion from his friend.

"Yeah, woo! You go girl!" Kitsune shouted while she tried to sip sake but ended up dropping it all over herself.

"Kanako you can end this in one clean strike, there's no need to inflict unnecessary harm to Naru." Motoko pleaded feeling guilty for her role in the events.

As Kanako held Naru she was giving serious consideration to what Shirai and Motoko were saying. As she contemplated just walking away a powerful breeze blanketed the entire area. With the wind blowing sand into everyone's eyes temporarily blinding them a shadow emerged from within the Hinata House and slithered along the ground until it combined with Kanako's shadow as the wind died.

Once everyone could see again Kanako began her attack. The Urashima began by pulling Naru to eye level and then attacked with three consecutive stiff knees to Naru's gut, knocking the wind out of the red head. She then pushed the winded Naru off her and delivered a rear spinning low kick knocking Naru off her feet and dropping her harshly onto the ground.

Kanako then picked Naru up by her hair, ripping a few strands painfully out, and brought her back to her feet. The Urashima then grabbed Naru by the scruff of her shirt as she held her up.

"I've been waiting so long to do this." Kanako smiled while looking into Naru's terrified eyes.

Kanako pulled Naru at her and then just punched her, knocking her to the ground with a bloody lip. "I was really hoping to replicate a Naru-punch." Kanako taunted disappointedly.

"This is just a beating now." Motoko mumbled.

Kanako then kneeled on Naru's chest and used her knees to keep Naru grounded. The adopted Urashima then began to slap Naru repeatedly with her right hand, both with the palm of her hand and the back of her hand across both cheeks.

"This is too much!" Motoko shouted as she drew her bokken and charged.

When Motoko neared Kanako rolled of Naru and using her hands as a base the Urashima sprung a kick upwards knocking the bokken out of Motoko's hands. Kanako then got to her feet and attacked with a low kick to Motoko's knee, causing it to buckle and followed up with a kick to the kendo girl's midriff that knocked the air out of her. Once Motoko hunched over, Kanako then hit a high kick to the wanna be samurai's jaw and finished off with a leaping heel drop to the back of Motoko's head knocking out the heir to Shinmei Ryu.

"What the hell was that for?" Kitsune shouted as she caught Kanako's attention.

"You want some too?" Kanako asked.

"NO, NO!' Kitsune squealed trying to run.

Kitsune threw the empty bottle of sake Kanako who dodged it. Kanako sprinted at Kitsune before jumping and delivering a round house kick to resident fox's head sending her crashing into the side of the house.

Naru rolled onto her stomach and tried to pick herself up. Kanako walked over to Naru and stood above the beaten read head.

"Lights out bitch." Kanako said as she punted Naru in gut so hard the red head lost consciousness.

Shirai and Haitani ran and pulled Kanako away from the Hinata girls. As the two boys looked at the beaten and unconscious Naru, Motoko and Kitsune something happened to Kanako's shadow. Her shadow split in two with one half retreating into the house with no one seeing it.

"I can't believe I just did this." Kanako murmured.

"Let's get you to the café, you need to calm down." Shirai said as he and Haitani helped Kanako down the stairs.

Once the commotion had died down, Su and Shinobu emerged from the house terrified. Their fear multiplied when they saw their friends beaten and not moving.

* * *

><p>Keitaro began his day at the Tohsaka like every other by sweeping the lobby but today was different; his face was plastered with a huge smile.<p>

"Looks like someone enjoyed dinner last night." Tohsaka purred as she walked into the lobby.

"No, No, nothing like that." Keitaro dropped his broom in panic. "Last night was a lot of fun getting to know Mizore."

"That's what I meant." Tohsaka winked.

"We ended up having so much fun that she forgot about her review. We stopped at a coffee shop afterwards and pieced together what we could remember about the restaurant and ended up with a pretty decent review." Keitaro boasted.

"You two probably got distracted staring into each other's eyes." Tohsaka teased.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Keitaro blushed.

"All kidding aside, I don't want any funny business in my inn. Just remember I'm across the hall from you. I don't want to be waking up in the middle of the night because of any funny noises." Tohsaka warned.

Keitaro fell over after hearing Tohsaka from a combination of shock and embarrassment. "You're getting way ahead of yourself there. Mizore isn't that type of girl." Keitaro was quick to make sure Tohsaka didn't get the wrong idea.

"Relax Mr. Chivalry, I know. I was just messing with you. It's rare to see you with a genuine smile on your face." Tohsaka laughed playfully.

"I don't know why but I had this over whelming feeling that something that should have happened a long time ago happened last night." Keitaro admitted not understanding what he said.

"I won't even ask what you mean." Tohsaka replied.

"Well, well if it isn't Tohsaka Inn's very own Casanova. Mizore called me and told me about your date last night." Asuna teased as she entered the lobby after returning from her night shift.

"I wanna hear the juicy details." Tohsaka leaned over her desk and called Asuna.

"The way I hear it Keitaro was all smooth when he turned their casual dinner into an official date." Asuna added to what Tohsaka started earlier.

"Our quite and mousy Keitaro?" Tohsaka pretended to be surprised.

"You don't have to blush so hard Keitaro, we're just messing with you." Asuna smiled.

"Aren't you feeling tired? I mean you were up all night." Keitaro said as he tried to rush Asuna to her room.

As he was trying to do that the reason he was walked into the lobby. Mizore waved to Tohsaka and Asuna before walking over to Keitaro. He made sure they put a little more distance between themselves and prying ears as Tohsaka and Asuna frowned.

"So you ready to hand it in?" Keitaro asked as he looked at Mizore's shoulder bag.

"Yeah, I stayed up most of the night trying to think of the right ways to phrase everything." She smiled.

"Last night was really great. If you want maybe we could do it again some time. I mean go out, together, me and you, just us, with each other." Keitaro asked nervously.

Mizore laughed slightly at his nervousness but was actually trying to hide a slight blush on her face. "I'd really like that. There's a lot more I want to know." She gave him a wink and tapped the side of his head.

"I'll see you later I guess, I finish work around six." Mizore waved goodbye to Keitaro as she walked out of the building.

Keitaro waved as he watched her leave. He sighed as he tried to think of ideas for a date. His mind was drawing blanks. He danced around with his broom trying to think of something as Asuna and Tohsaka looked at him like a man possessed.

"Is he okay?" Asuna whispered to Tohsaka.

"Let me check." Tohsaka replied as she stared at Keitaro across the room trying to glance at his eyes. "I can't get a good look."

As the girls debated over Keitaro's behavior Takeru emerged for his morning jog.

Asuna and Tohsaka greeted Takeru who nodded back. As usual he just walked past Keitaro but as he was about to reach the door something registered in his mind. Takeru back stepped to Keitaro and looked at him closely.

"You are such an unlucky man." Takeru declared.

"What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked confused.

"Yeah, if anything Keitaro is a lucky man. Last night he had a date with a very beautiful woman." Asuna shouted.

"I truly feel sorry for you. I guess your grandmother must be a cruel and sadistic person to hide so much from you." Takeru said as he turned to leave.

"What does my grandmother have to do with this?" Keitaro asked knowing that if Hina is involved it would only be bad for him.

By now Tohsaka and Asuna were standing beside Keitaro keen to hear what Takeru had to say.

"I can't really say. It's not my place to get involved with your family business. My sister is the one who likes to meddle. She can help you and believe me, you're going to need all the help you can get with the storms that coming." Takeru said as he left.

"Your brother can be so; I don't even have the words to describe it." Asuna let out frustrated.

Tohsaka grabbed Keitaro's face and removed his glasses. She began staring into his eyes hoping to see even a glimpse of what Takeru had seen.

"Damn it, my brother may be messing with you or he sees something serious." Tohsaka said defeated.

"I just want to know what he sees." Keitaro let out bothered.

"I don't how that lazy guy got such a powerful gift compared to me. He doesn't even use it to help people." Tohsaka moaned as she cursed her brother.

"I can't let my grandmother ruin the new life I'm trying to build. I wanted a fresh start and somehow I got one and now she's going to spoil it. I have to make sure she knows that I've had enough of her helping me." Keitaro declared.

"Way to grow a back bone but if I was you I wouldn't go alone." Tohsaka nudged Keitaro.

"You might get in trouble. You seem like the kind of person who attracts bad luck." Asuna joked but was serious at the same time.

"I'll make sure Haitani and Shirai are around when I do. Tohsaka, I'm going to need the day off tomorrow." Keitaro asked.

"Sure thing." Tohsaka answered.

'It's settled. I'll let Granny know that she shouldn't mess with my life anymore. I'll also finally let Naru know that it's over. I can't believe I waited so long.' He thought.

"Good, now to a much more important matter." Keitaro said as serious as he could be.

"What is it?" Asuna questioned worried about the seriousness of his tone.

"I have no idea where I'm going to take Mizore for our date." Keitaro smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Naru's face and body ached as she tried to sit up. She was in the manager's room of the Hinata House lying down in a futon. There were two more futon beside her. Kitsune lay awake in the one next to her while Motoko sat up with a furious look on her face.<p>

"What happened?" Naru asked confused. She felt her head and realized that most of her face was wrapped in wet bandages.

"You've been out for the last twenty eight hours." Hinata answered entering the room with Shinobu and Su who were carrying trays of food.

"Naru-sempai, I'm so glad you're alright." Shinobu said relived.

"I thought Naru was dead." Su blurted out as she handed Motoko the tray of food and dashed out of the room.

"I didn't realize you were awake Naru sempai. I'll bring you some food now." Shinobu said as she handed her tray to Kitsune and left.

"I can't believe Kanako beat me up so easily." Motoko grumbled.

"You? She whipped Naru like a stubborn mule." Kitsune shot.

"Hey!" Naru tried to object but her body hurt too much.

The three stopped arguing and look at Hina who stood with a disappointed look on her face.

"I can't believe you three tried to fight Kanako." Hina sighed.

"It was all Naru." Kitsune passed off the blame. "She got Kanako all riled up and then your granddaughter went crazy."

"Shinobu and Su were so worried. They were hysterical." Hina scolded.

"Granny, everything hurts. Why didn't you take us to a hospital? Maybe we could press charges against Kanako." Naru said bitterly.

"I have a long standing agreement with the police. They leave the affairs of the Hinata House alone and we don't bother them." Hina explained.

"What kind of crazy agreement is that?" Motoko questioned.

"The kind of agreement that protected all of you from getting arrested." Hina answered.

"What are you talking about?" Naru gritted her teeth as her face stung.

"Originally the agreement was so that no one would investigate the magical effects of the abandoned annex. Some people found magic that influenced love unacceptable. Then as time went on the deal just stood. Then when Keitaro became manager, a young man flying across the skies on a daily basis started attracting attention. I had to remind the police that the agreement that was established long ago still stood." Hina confessed.

"I always found it strange that I never saw cops patrolling around here." Kitsune mumbled.

"But if something serious had happened and we need the police?" Motoko questioned.

"Then we would be on our own or we would have to break the deal." Hina continued.

"How could you have such influence over the police?" Naru asked.

"Well I can't really say but there is this one high ranking police official. If it wasn't for our magical annex he wouldn't haven't gotten married and gotten his position in the police station. That is a secret he would like to remain a secret." Hina confessed.

"So it's like black mail over that one powerful guy." Kitsune mumbled.

"My head hurts but it is my pride that will never recover. Kanako defeated me in five moves. She disarmed me with such ease. Threw me off balance with three kicks and finished off with one hit." Motoko cursed.

"When did that gothic wannabe get so good at fighting?" Kitsune remembered that Motoko and Kanako were sort of matched up in the past.

"I can't really say." Hina mumbled.

"That was my chance." Naru cried as everyone looked at her confused. "That was my chance to find Keitaro. If I had beaten her she would have told me where he was. I want him back."

"Naru calm down. I think you took one too many hits to the head. You just go back to sleep and get some rest." Hina suggested.

"No, I can't. How can I sleep knowing that my Keitaro is out there? He is mine and he should be here by my side. He promised me, how can he go back on his word. There must be some witch out there keeping him from me." Naru cursed.

"Well, I think you're right about that. There is another woman out there and she is the reason my grandson has chosen not to return. We have to find him and prove to him that this new woman is not good for him." Hina joined Naru's crazy rant.

"Even though I don't think that Naru is the right woman for Keitaro I too agree that we need to get him back from whatever wench holds him." Motoko admitted.

"Looks like this is something we all agree on." Kitsune smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>The Hinata café had just closed and Kanako sat down staring at her hands. Last night's events were fresh in her mind.<p>

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked as she gave her niece a cup of tea.

"Last night I beat the hell out of those three bitches but it just doesn't feel right." Kanako confessed.

"Guilt?" Haruka questioned skeptical.

"No, they deserved it but it just felt like my body was moving on its own and I was watching everything." Kanako tried to put the feeling in words.

"Maybe you just got so angry you lost control." Haruka suggested.

"It's possible, Naru was really asking for it. I gave her what her parents should have years ago." Kanako smirked.

As they sat there was a knock at the door. Haruka went over and opened the door to let in a familiar professor who was without his daughter.

"Hey, I brought some Teiseihaku-shu sake. I thought you might want to try some." Seta smiled as he handed the bottle over to Haruka.

"Where's the blonde dwarf that's always with you?" Kanako asked not hiding her distaste for the American girl who she held equally guilty as the rest of the Hinata girls.

"It's a school night and apparently her grades are really bad. I let things get a little out of hand with her." Seta replied.

"A little?" Kanako's voice had a hint of disbelief.

"Be nice Kanako. Seta is trying with her. She doesn't exactly make his job easy." Haruka said as she poured two glasses of sake.

"So what really brings you around here? You didn't come all the way here just to give Haruka some sake. You better not have any funny ideas about my aunt." Kanako threatened.

"It's not like that. My intentions are completely pure." Seta laughed.

"Don't worry about me Kanako. If he tries anything, I can take care of myself." Haruka smirked.

"I was just at my office shifting through artifacts and doing paperwork. It's just so lonely there without my part timer. There's no one to talk to. I so bored, I actually have all of this month and next month's work done. I think I miss him as much as the girls." Seta admitted.

"There, there drink some sake. I never thought I'd live to see the day Seta Noriyasu would have his work up to date. When I was with you we were months behind that may have been because we never actually did work in your office." Haruka chuckled as Kanako faked throwing up at the implied.

Seta grinned as he sipped his sake. "Normally I'd just let Keitaro handle stuff. He wasn't very good at it but he tried hard and he was great company."

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure he'll come back one of these days. He just needs to find a way to deal with these girls." Haruka tried to cheer up her old friend. Ever since Seta had sided with her, Haruka had felt less resentment towards him for his past actions.

"Look at me. I'm dancing around the real reason I'm here." Seta said as he poured himself another glass.

"I knew it!" Kanako sprung up from her seat.

"Knew what?" Seta asked.

"I'm not sure. But there was something." Kanako replied as she sat back down.

"Kanako could you give us some privacy." Haruka asked her niece.

The young Urashima made her way up stairs while warning Seta with a few hand gestures.

"I actually came to talk to you about Sarah." Seta turned to Haruka.

"What about her?" Haruka eyed the professor suspiciously.

"I know I told you her grades are bad but that's not all." Seta sighed.

"Do I really want to hear the rest?" Haruka grumbled.

"She's been getting into a lot of trouble. Her behavior is terrible. Her teachers just couldn't take it anymore. They suspended her for two weeks." Seta admitted.

"Oh, that's bad."

Seta poured himself another glass before continuing. "Her teachers said that Sarah used the actions of the older female role models in her life to justify her actions."

"I guess you have Naru, Kitsune and Motoko to thank for that." Haruka joked.

"They said that Sarah needs a positive female role model. That's where you come in." Seta looked up at Haruka.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm no positive role model. I smoke." Haruka didn't want to get involved.

"But you can teach Sarah the difference between right and wrong. I tried but she doesn't exactly take me too seriously. Please let Sarah work here during her suspension so she can be influenced by you." Seta pleaded.

The lack luster professor got of his seat and onto the floor and begged his old friend to help with his adopted daughter.

"You're seriously going to guilt me into this." Haruka moaned as he poured herself another glass.

* * *

><p>Keitaro waited in the lobby for Mizore. He had rushed through all his duties for the day just to be free to take her out. Tohsaka told him about a movie complex a few blocks away that specialized in old, classic movies. He had spent most of the day practicing on the perfect way to greet Mizore when she returned. After many attempts he found a greeting that he thought was perfect.<p>

Mizore walked into the building and was greeted by a smiling Keitaro.

"Hey, Keitaro." She smiled.

"Hey." He replied back completely forgetting everything he practiced during the day.

"I need to talk to you." She said as she walked up to him.

"Is it good or bad talk?" He asked feeling nervous.

"I'm not really sure. I was thinking about how you ended up here. You were leaving an abusive relationship behind. In everything you've told me about it you've never once mentioned breaking up with this girl. I really want to go out with you but I can't unless you're ready to move on." Mizore explained before letting out a heavy breath.

"I was also thinking about the same thing. I was actually taking tomorrow off to go back and tell all of them that I wasn't coming back and that they shouldn't interfere in my life anymore. I'm going to tell Naru that it's over and that it was over for a long time, she will just have to accept the fact that she destroyed every positive emotion I had towards her." Keitaro confessed. "I had the evening planned but I guess we can wait till after I sort everything out."

"That sounds rather boring." Mizore pouted.

"Would you like to still go out?" Keitaro asked.

"That depends on what you got planned?" Mizore smiled as she walked to the stairs.

"Well, it's starts off with a classical movie." Keitaro answered as he followed.

* * *

><p><strong>I pray that the exams have not damaged my ability to write. What did you think about this chapter? Next chapter, Keitaro returns to Hinata? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm speechless. The last chapter got so many reviews it made my whole week! ****Maybe I should take a month long break between every chapter… Just joking. Seriously the reviews were awesome, thanks everyone!**

**Also thanks for ****the story alerts, favorite story and favorite author adds. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The clock had just struck six AM and Keitaro took a deep breath before he entered the lobby to face Tohsaka. He had taken the day off to go deal with the ghosts of the life he wanted to leave behind.

"Good morning." He waved as he entered the lobby.

"Good morning to you Keitaro. Are you ready for the big day?" Tohsaka asked from her desk.

"I think. Are sure you can handle everything here?" Keitaro asked as doubt started to creep into his mind.

"You're not getting cold feet about confronting your grandmother are you?" Tohsaka asked catching on.

"No, no, I'm not. I owe it to myself and if I want things to work out with Mizore I have to do this." Keitaro puffed out his chest.

"That's good to hear. So are your friends going to meet you there? I wouldn't feel good about letting you go back if you were alone. Who knows what might happen to you?" Tohsaka mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"It's actually a funny story. Haitani and Shirai are actual working at my aunt's café which happens to right there by the inn I used to live in." Keitaro laughed. "I'll meet them in my aunt's café and then we'll go to see my grandmother."

"That's good. I was worried I'd have to tell Konowe about your little trip." Tohsaka joked.

"She'd probably turn it into a tactical mission." Keitaro smiled.

"Good luck, I hope everything works out. Just remember, forgiveness should be earned and not just given away." Tohsaka reminded her employee.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Keitaro replied as he exited.

Keitaro exited the Tohsaka Inn and took three steps when he saw someone familiar standing against the building. A tall young man dressed in a full hooded tracksuit with long black hair and piercing black eyes.

"Takeru, I thought you left for your run." Keitaro said a bit shocked. This was the first time he had actually seen Takeru outside of the inn and Takeru was completely ignoring him. Keitaro then felt ridiculous given that they were just outside the inn.

"I'm not going for my run today. I just wanted my sister to think that I was." Takeru answered as he looked into the sky aimlessly.

"Okay then, I'll be on my way." Keitaro tried to smile as he walked away.

"Not so fast." Takeru declared sending shivers down Keitaro's spine.

"Did y…you n…need something?" Keitaro stuttered.

"Not really. I came home last night and for some reason my sister was very worried. Did you do something to upset my sister?" Takeru questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Keitaro.

"Me? Do something to Tohsaka, never? I would never, never, ever do anything to, I mean she helped, I wouldn't…" Keitaro's mouth began spilling words.

"Relax kid; I was just messing with you." Takeru laughed.

"That's not funny." Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief.

"But seriously, my sister is really worried about you confronting your past." Takeru's expression turned stern.

"She told you about that?" Keitaro mumbled.

"No she didn't. I saw it in her eyes. I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't try to ease my sister's worries." Takeru groaned.

"So what exactly are you getting at?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm going to accompany you to make sure that nothing terrible or horrific happens to you." Takeru snickered.

"You're going to come with me? Thank you, but I don't want you to be bothered with my problems." Keitaro tried to turn down Takeru's offer.

"This isn't negotiable. For some reason your problem affects my sister and that makes it my problem. Let's go, we have a lot to do." Takeru proclaimed as he started walking.

"But the train station is the other way." Keitaro shouted as he chased after Takeru.

"Yes but before we can go to the Hinata House we need to take care of something. I may be helping you but I don't want to get my hands dirty." Takeru explained.

"Hands dirty?" Keitaro stated worried.

"When I first saw you, I saw into your eyes and saw the past few years of your life, involuntarily of course. I saw all about those girls who tormented and abused you. After you stayed for more than a week I was worried that you would somehow bring those girls to the Tohsaka inn so I took a little excursion and using the information I got from your eyes I tracked down each of them." Takeru explained.

"You did what? How did it go?" Keitaro asked.

"I peered into their souls." Takeru continued.

"What did you see?" Keitaro wanted to know.

"I saw that the young one was just being bullied into her state of shyness by the older girls. The foreign one had no sense of right and wrong. The kendo girl is a perverted man hater; I'm still having nightmares from the stuff I saw in her mind. The drunk is a cheap whor… let's just say she likes to scam men using her body. The red head is a violent and spoilt little monster. I couldn't find the blonde American." Takeru answered.

"Those are highly accurate descriptions of the girls which I kind of knew except for Motoko being perverted. To think all the times she attacked me screaming pervert." Keitaro chuckled.

"What was most disturbing was when I saw your grandmother." Takeru continued ignoring Keitaro.

"Granny Hina, I know she hasn't made the best choices recently but what could be so bad." Keitaro wondered.

"What if I told you your grandmother wasn't just an average little old lady." Takeru said.

"I remember this scene from the matrix…" Keitaro tried to joke.

"Think back to when I called you unlucky. I did so because I saw stuff that your grandmother should have told you but didn't. The worst part is she, in her own delusional way thinks she is helping." Takeru muttered.

"She spent her whole life trying to help others and make important decisions for them. When I was little I looked up to her because everyone in the family did. I remember there was a time if she said jumping off a bridge was the right thing to do I would have done it without question. Call me crazy but I loved, no still love my grandmother. After everything she's done she's still family." Keitaro stopped walking and stared at the ground.

"Hey Teme, what the hell are you stopping for. We got a schedule to keep." Takeru shouted, he was already far ahead of Keitaro.

"Sorry, wait up." Keitaro screamed as he ran to catch up. "So where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to see a Chief Superintendent." Takeru answered with a smile.

"We're going to involve the police?" Keitaro was hesitant; he was worried about getting the girls in trouble.

"I'm not too sure as yet. We'll see after we meet with him." Takeru responded.

"Almost forgot, I need to call my friends and tell them I'll be late." Keitaro remembered.

"It would be better if you told them not to get involved directly. I mean there's a very good chance that the red head and the kendo girl would lay the beat down on your friends for no reason." Takeru was right and Keitaro knew it.

* * *

><p>Haruka was busy supervising her part time employees who were setting up shop for the day. Haitani leisurely wiped down the tables while snickering at Shirai. His short friend was caught in two minds; he was unsure about whether to stare at Haruka or Kanako and ended up trying to do both.<p>

As they set up there was a knock at the door.

"We're not open as yet." Shirai called out.

"I hope I'm on time." Seta smiled as he entered much to Shirai's annoyance. The young man was staring daggers at the professor.

"Don't worry, you're on time." Haruka replied.

"Papa, I don't want to." Sarah complained as she followed her father in.

"Just you wait and see, you'll end up enjoying this." Seta kneeled down and reassured the blonde. "I'll be back in the afternoon to pick you up, behave please."

"I think he forgot his daughter." Haitani whispered to Haruka.

"I guess I should have warned you guys." Haruka mumbled.

Kanako, Shirai and Haitani all turned to their boss who was about to announce something important.

"Listen up people, Sarah got suspended from school. As a favor to Seta I agreed that she could spend her days here helping out in the café. She's going to be with me in the back so she won't get in your way." Haruka announced.

"Are you serious? That brat…" Kanako held her tongue when she saw the pleading look on Haruka's face.

Shirai and Haitani exchanged non-verbal signals. Haitani didn't like the rude little girl while Shirai wanted them to give her a chance for Haruka.

"Hi there, aren't you cute." Shirai greeted Sarah.

"Shut up you pudgy four eyed pervert." Sarah shouted.

The blonde crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. Then a rolled up newspaper flew across the room and hit Sarah's forehead knocking her over.

"That was rude and uncalled for." Haruka stated with her arm still extended. "Apologize now." The Urashima was busy rolling up another newspaper.

"Sorry four eyes." Sarah grumbled as she got up. Just as she was up another newspaper struck her.

"Apologize sincerely." Haruka's voice was stern and fearsome.

"Why should I? Motoko and Naru get away with stuff much worse than that." The blonde complained.

By the time Sarah completed her sentence Haruka was across the room. Haruka grabbed Sarah by her ear and dragged the blonde girl to the kitchen.

"I wish Haruka would take me away like that." Shirai thought out loud earning strange looks from Haitani and Kanako.

In the back kitchen Haruka released Sarah and the blonde immediately clutched her ear.

"I'm going to tell my papa you hurt me!" Sarah shouted with tears forming.

"Be my guest. If you do, that will probably bring our time together to an end. Do you know why Seta brought you here? He thinks that I can teach you proper behavior, from what I've seen being around Naru and Motoko has seriously affected your manners." Haruka made her opinion known.

"It's all that stupid Keitaro's fault. If he hadn't of left I'd still be at the Hinata House with Naru and the others and I wouldn't have gotten in trouble." Sarah responded.

"You can't go around blaming other people." Haruka sighed.

"First my papa left me with that clown and then just I started to like him he left. Why does everyone leave?" Sarah cried.

As the young girl cried Haruka began to pet her head.

"I'm not a dog." Sarah replied miffed as she wiped away the tears.

"I'm not really sure how to handle these situations. I never had kids of my own." Haruka smiled as she continued to pet Sarah.

"I just want to go to papa." Sarah mumbled.

"You'll see him in the afternoon. I'll make a deal with you. If you behave for the rest of the day, I'll leave out this morning's incident when Seta asks me how everything went." Haruka offered. "You wouldn't want to get in more trouble?"

"Fine…" Sarah let out defeated.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going to see a Chief Superintendent." Keitaro complained as he followed Takeru into a tea shop.<p>

"We are." Takeru replied as he walked across the shop floor and sat down across from an older gentleman.

The man was in his late sixties and wearing a grey business suit. The man had very little thin grey hair and was almost bald.

"What is the meaning off this? Do you know who I am?" The man stated flustered as Keitaro joined Takeru.

"Yes we do Chief Superintendent Tamazaki. We also know about the Hinata Annex." Takeru replied in a whisper.

Keitaro sat there confused. "We do?"

"I thought I sorted all this out with Hinata Urashima. Don't tell me you're here to blackmail me as well." Tamazaki shuddered.

"Wait, what? You're being blackmailed by my grandmother." Keitaro was stunned.

"Duh, you never found it funny how not once the police ever came to your inn asking about a man seen flying across town battered and bloodied." Takeru said condescendingly.

"Just who are you two?" Tamazaki asked.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima, technically the legal owner of the Hinata House." Keitaro answered.

"So you're here to renegotiate the deal huh, is that it." Tamazaki jumped the gun.

"You're a very suspicious man aren't you?" Takeru noted.

"We're not here to blackmail you, I think." Keitaro turned to Takeru who confirmed. "Like I said we're not here to blackmail you."

"Then what do you want?" Tamazaki asked.

"To help you." Takeru yawned.

"How can you help me?" Tamazaki questioned.

"What exactly does my grandmother have on you? We could retrieve it." Keitaro offered not understanding anything but wanting to help.

"Do you really want to help me?" Tamazaki was suspicious.

"Help is being offered, if I was you, I'd take it." Takeru suggested.

"About thirty five years ago I was dating the previous Deputy Commissioner General's daughter. I was in love with her but the relationship seemed to have stalled. Then one day I met Hinata Urashima and she told me about this magical place. She said that any couple who spent the night there always ended up together thanks to magic. I took my girlfriend there and the next day we were engaged. Then I began climbing the ranks of the police force much faster. Then one day Urashima visited." Tamazaki explained.

"She wanted to make a deal?" Takeru helped the story along.

"Yes. She said that some cops were snooping around her annex and she wanted me to use my connections to put a stop to it. I told her I couldn't influence the law but she said that if the annex was going down my name along with my wife's would be dragged out in the spot light and it would seem like I used the annex and only married her to advance my career. I didn't want that so I agreed. A while back she called and informed me she still had records of my stay at the annex and that she wanted to amend the deal. She said to make sure the police would not interfere with the Hinata House and the surrounding areas. She assured me nothing illegal was going on." Tamazaki continued.

"That was a really boring story." Takeru groaned.

"I'm so sorry for what my grandmother has done." Keitaro apologized.

* * *

><p>At one of the busiest train stations in Tokyo a tired woman stepped off a train carrying a single hand bag. She did her best not to let on that she wasn't feeling well. She had long silky black hair in a traditional Japanese style with two bangs hanging on either side of her head, one long bang that rested on her shoulder and another that framed her face. She wore a white and red hakuma. She looked around the train station intently; she wasn't used to being around this many people and in her weakened state it intensified the feeling of unease.<p>

The escalators and stairs were filled with people rushing to get to their train or out of the station. Security guards walked around checking for anybody suspicious, stopping and searching groups of young people. For a place that was called the best train station in the region there was a lot of litter on the floor and graffiti on the walls. Announcements were being broadcast by speakers but no one could hear them over the noise of the crowd. The woman held her head, as she nursed her headache. The sounds of bells, people talking, laughing and trains coming and going did little to help.

Letting out a heavy sigh the woman walked out of the train station and searched for a taxi. "Foolish little sister, I wouldn't have to make this trip if you returned my calls." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Remember guy's we're doing this for Keitaro, so we need to buy him as much time as possible." Shirai told Haitani.<p>

"You don't need to talk like that; I'm the only one here." Haitani moaned.

It was their lunch break and they received a message from Keitaro to keep everyone in the Hinata House busy in the lobby.

Shirai knocked on the door and took a deep breath as he prepared to put on the performance of a lifetime.

"You?" Hina blurted out surprised as the old woman came to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on how the girls were doing?" Shirai lied.

"We were here and tried to stop the fight the other night but we weren't able to." Haitani added.

'Hmmm, these two are Keitaro's closest friends. Maybe the girls and I could extract some information from them.' Hina thought as she invited them inside.

'Keitaro was right; the old lady invited us in without a second thought. She wants to interrogate us.' Both the boys thought as they followed Hina into the common room.

There were three red couches around a coffee table. One of the couches had two seats and the others were made for three people.

Shirai and Haitani sat in uncomfortable silence as Hina went upstairs to call the girls. After a few minutes the girls were down. Thanks to the healing qualities of the hot springs Naru's face had recovered while Motoko and Kitsune looked much better. Su and Shinobu were still in school. After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence Haitani spoke up.

"It's good to see that you're all doing much better." Haitani tried to smile.

"We were so worried after everything happened." Shirai gulped.

"You two clowns know where Keitaro is." Naru stated coldly sending shivers through the boys.

"Naru, you're being rude." Hina scolded.

"So do you know where Kei is?" Kitsune purred as she tried to flaunt her chest. "I'm really lonely without Kei here."

"I'm not sure if I know where he is." Haitani mumbled as he tried to avoid looking at Kitsune.

"We have really bad memories." Shirai laughed nervously.

"Are you two males up to something?" Motoko glared intently.

"No…" They both responded trying not to sweat excessively.

"Just tell me where my Keitaro is. He needs to come back to me." Naru's voice was bitter.

"Are you sure you don't know where Kei is?" Kitsune asked as she used her hand to lower her neck line.

"…" Haitani moaned as Shirai nudged him to regain composure.

"I say we beat it out of them." Motoko exclaimed as she pulled out a bokken she had hidden by the couch.

"I concur." Naru agreed.

"I guess it can't be helped." Kitsune shrugged.

"Girls, please be civilized." Hina warned.

"What she said." Shirai cried out in fear.

Just as Naru and Motoko got up, one of Su's alarms began to sound throughout the house.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is legal." Keitaro asked as he and Takeru approached the Hinata House from the rear. They took a path that hadn't been used in years but Keitaro remembered from when he was a child.<p>

The Urashima felt a stiff shot to the back of his head that knocked him down.

"What was that for?" Keitaro asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You own this!" Takeru screamed as he pointed to the building.

Keitaro laughed uncomfortably.

"You left this behind? Why didn't you just kick the girls out and get some new tenants." Takeru said.

"It's not that easy. I just couldn't bring myself to kick them out. You kind of know them through your gift, do you think they would have gone home just like that." Keitaro pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. If you did they might have done something drastic like kill you and bury your body somewhere on the grounds. I mean seriously, this property is ridiculously huge." Takeru answered as he progressed.

"Hey, wait. Before we go in, are you sure about this?" Keitaro asked.

"For the tenth time, it isn't breaking and entering if you own the place, I'm pretty sure." Takeru responded. "Your friends better come through."

Keitaro pressed his ear against the one of the Inn's many secret entrances that was located at the rear. He heard the girls shuffling into the living room. Once he was sure they were in the common room he opened the entrance and dashed into the building followed by Takeru. Keitaro led the way and made a beeline straight for the stairs and the second floor.

"Wow, this place really is huge…" Takeru mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, but it only has five full time residents plus Sarah." Keitaro confided.

"Seriously? Why? You would be very successful as an Inn." Takeru mentioned as he walked into the main hall way.

"You're probably right. My grandmother turned this place into an all girls dorm because she wanted to help them and me." The unlucky Urashima sighed.

"Don't get emotional on me know. We need to find that briefcase." Takeru said as he tried to remember where he saw it in Hina's mind.

"If I remember what you explained early, my grandmother keeps a record of all her underhanded dealings and blackmail material in this briefcase and she hid it in one of the girl's rooms." Keitaro reminded himself.

"Problem is I can't remember which room. We just have to check each one." Takeru let out in a defeated tone.

"We can't do that." Keitaro almost shouted but controlled himself.

"Relax Dudley Do-Right, we'll just open the door and see if I can remember from there." Takeru teased.

"I guess that's okay." Keitaro reasoned as he opened the door to room 201 slowly. "This is Shinobu's room."

There wasn't much in the room. Just a medium sized western style bed and a small desk for writing, the desk was covered in scraps of quashed paper. It appeared Shinobu had been trying to draw something but didn't like the result. Scattered across the room were different teddy bears. Tear stains were clearly visible on some.

"Nope this isn't it."

Keitaro crept across the hall to Kitsune's room and pulled the door open.

The fox's room had a bed similar to Shinobu's. Keitaro and Takeru both held their breath as they peered into the room. The smell of sake permeated the air. Empty bottles were all over the room, some not so empty and spilling on to the floor. Magazines and newspapers were stacked up all over the room, their purpose unknown.

"I don't think so…" Takeru winced at the fox's living conditions.

"We should go to the third floor." Keitaro suggested as he led Takeru up a flight of stairs to room 301.

Keitaro placed his hand on Su's door and thought hard. "I doubt you could hide anything safely in that jungle." Keitaro said as he walked over to Motoko's room.

The room had a distinct traditional Japanese theme. Displayed with pride was a suit of samurai armor and different weapons all over the room. On the far side of the room was a pine wardrobe. The only thing that didn't seem traditional was a work station desk with multiple drawers that were all locked shut.

"Third drawer on the left." Takeru proclaimed as he remembered.

Keitaro felt slightly relieved as they didn't have to check Naru's room.

"The drawers definitely locked. How will we get it?" Keitaro asked as he stood outside. The Urashima realized he was talking to no one as Takeru had already strolled into the room.

"What are you doing?" Keitaro quavered as he stumbled in after Takeru.

"Let's do this!" Takeru declared.

"Aren't you a bit too in to this." Keitaro whispered.

"Dude, no offensive to you or your family but I can't stand your grandmother. I never met her in person but for some unfathomable reason she thinks she's godlike and all powerful." Takeru responded as he placed a hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "And don't get me started on Shinmei Ryu."

"I'm not sure how to even respond to that." Keitaro pondered.

"Now pry that drawer open with one of these swords." Takeru ordered.

"Why should I do it?" Keitaro questioned.

"This is your house, you need to man up and be a man." Takeru replied as he handed Keitaro a tanto (short sword) of the wall and then began examining the samurai armor.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Keitaro gulped.

"What is it? Are you feeling guilty about violating kendo girl's privacy?" Takeru asked as he turned around.

"No, I literally can't do it. The drawer has been reinforced shut." Keitaro admitted as he struggled. Just as he was about to give up he managed to apply the right amount of force at just the right angle and pried the drawer open.

Inside of the drawer was a black brief case with twin locks.

"This is it." Keitaro let out a deep breath as he picked up the brief case.

When the briefcase left the drawer it triggered an alarm.

"I should have seen that coming." Keitaro groaned as he tossed Takeru the briefcase.

Takeru caught the briefcase and peered out the window. "Just hold on tight, I should be able to get us down safely."

"No, I can't keep running. I have to face the girls and my grandmother. I came here today with that purpose and got side tracked." Keitaro declared with resolve in his voice.

"I'll be waiting at the base of the stairs." Takeru saluted as he headed out the window.

"What the hell was I thinking. I can't face them in Motoko's room. The first thing she'll do is accuse me of trying to steal her underwear." Keitaro cursed as he ran t0 the wardrobe. The wardrobe had a hole in it that led to Su's room. The young foreigner created the hole during one of her painful sleep walks.

* * *

><p>Just as Naru and Motoko got up to attack Shirai and Haitani, one of Su's alarms began to sound throughout the house.<p>

"That's the alarm you asked Su to install in my room!" Motoko screamed as she charged upstairs.

"No, it can't be!" Hina screamed as she gave chase.

"What's going on?" Naru shouted as she followed.

"This could be interesting." Kitsune purred as she strutted up the stairs.

"We should get out of here." Shirai said as Haitani agreed.

Motoko examined her broken drawer and damaged tanto. In a fit of rage the kendo girl ripped the drawer out of the desk and flung it across the room.

"No, no, no. This is not good. That brief case is very important." Hina stated panicked.

"Wait, listen. The thief is going upstairs to the roof. He is probably going to steal our underwear of the laundry line." Motoko shouted as she heard someone running up the stairs.

The three girls and the elder Urashima dashed upstairs to the deck where they hung their laundry and were greeted by surprise that shocked them.

Basking in the sunlight was their manager who had been missing for so long. He was standing in the exact spot he was last they saw him, when Naru and Motoko sent him flying.

"Keitaro, you've come back…" Naru mumbled under her breath.

"I can't believe you came back." Motoko smiled as she dropped her bokken.

"Kei, I missed you so much." Kitsune struggled to hold back tears.

"I haven't returned." Keitaro answered trying to sound as brave as possible when in reality he was petrified. He had planned so many scenarios in his head but actually confronting the girls was proving more difficult than expected.

"Keitaro, did you take my briefcase?" Hina asked more worried about the contents of the briefcase than the return of her grandson.

"What briefcase would that be?" Keitaro asked with a fox like grin that Kitsune would be envious off.

"Keitaro, you've come back to me." Naru cried as she inched forward arms extended zombie like.

As the red head approached Keitaro lost all his pseudo-bravado and stumbled backwards tripping and falling over. He sat up on the ground and looked at Naru. He didn't have the look of joy she was expecting, instead his face showed fear.

"Why are you scared Keitaro, you're home now. You're with me. I can take care of you now." Naru babbled.

"I hate you. Maybe some time without his pervert antics would be good for us." Keitaro quoted as he got up.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was angry. I… I… wasn't thinking straight. I was so upset. I've been feeling so guilty all this time you were gone. I want you back. I need you back." Naru wept.

"Forget about her Keitaro. You don't need Naru. You can have me, I'll protect you." Motoko tried to scavenge the situation.

"Didn't you wish I would just stay gone? If there is anything I would need protection from, it is you and your sword." Keitaro clenched his fists in anger. There was so much more he wanted to say but he didn't want to go that far.

"Kei, I…" Kitsune tried to say.

"No! No, I don't want to hear anything from you. You took some sort of sick pleasure in seeing me hurt." Keitaro shouted cutting the fox off.

"Keitaro, you're getting a bit riled up. Come inside and calm down. We need to talk." Hina tried to defuse the situation.

"No granny. I came here today because I just wanted you all to know I was cutting my ties with the Hinata House and all of you. It took me a long time but my eyes are finally open and I see that although I may have been happy here the good was vastly outweighed by the bad." Keitaro declared.

"Keitaro, you're not making sense. Some woman out there has corrupted you. She's turned you against us don't you see." Hina refused to accept Keitaro's decision.

"Yeah, Keitaro. You need to come back to me; I'm your perfect girlfriend." Naru extended her arms again.

"No, Naru you were never my girlfriend. The relationship we had never really began. It was just words on your part, a title for you to call yourself. There is nothing between us now Naru. We're just two people who used to be close." Keitaro finally said what he had been holding in.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You're mine. We made a promise. I'm your promise girl. We're supposed to live happily ever after and go to Tokyo U together." Tears were streaming down Naru's face. "You were supposed to become an archeologist and I was going to be a teacher and then we were going to get married here in the Hinata House."

"Naru that promise should have never meant anything… You don't even remember it…" Keitaro was surprised that the violent red head could break down like this.

"Granny Hina is right. There's some other woman out there that has infected you with lies and deception." Naru reasoned with herself.

"Lies and deception, that's kind of describing Kitsune…" Keitaro mumbled under his breath.

"Exactly that's it. The Keitaro I remember would never shout at me." Kitsune sobbed.

"True, Urashima was always kind to us. Whoever this witch is must be dealt with." Motoko joined the insanity.

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" Keitaro tried to make them see rationale.

"We need to get the old Keitaro back. We can't let you leave." Motoko said as she picked up her bokken.

"Wait, stop!" Keitaro shouted as the kendo girl charged at him.

Motoko tried to attack with a vertical slash. Keitaro side stepped and dodged making her angry. She responded by continuing her attack but every time she threw her bokken at him, he just managed to avoid the hits.

'I have to thank Konowe for training me.' Keitaro thought as he dodged. 'But I can't keep this up.' He saw Naru approaching and realized she was going to get involved.

The red head threw herself at Keitaro attempting to wrap her arms around him. He managed to avoid her hug and at the same remove Motoko from the equation by allowing the two girls to crash into each other. This gave Keitaro the chance to run to the stairs.

"Thanks for everything but please don't involve yourself in my life anymore. You can't control my life like it's a cheap puppet on strings." Keitaro said to his grandmother before dashing down the stairs.

"Quick after him." Motoko shouted as she and Naru ran down followed by Kitsune and Hina.

The four girls chased the unwilling Urashima out of the building and all the way down the long stair case. When they reached the base of the stairs they found a semi-bald old man wearing a business suit and carrying a black briefcase. He was accompanied by seven police officers.

"C…C…Chief Superintendent Tamazaki." Hina stuttered. "What are you doing here? We had a deal."

**Flashback to the morning**

"So what exactly are you afraid off. Your career going down the drain?" Takeru asked.

"No, nothing like that. I love my wife. I know it would break her heart if she thought that magic was used to influence our marriage." Tamazaki explained.

"The magic off the Annex doesn't cause love." Keitaro explained.

"What?" Tamazaki asked confused.

"The Annex doesn't cause people to fall in love. It only brings them closer to find the love that already exists between them. It was just a story and as people believed it the power of the story spun a life of its own. I assure you that the love between you and your wife is one hundred percent legitimate. The Annex can't force a person to love another. I'm sorry that my grandmother has led you to believe that." Keitaro continued.

"That's such a relief. After all this time I can't believe a little old lady swindled me like that. If I arrest her for blackmail I'd be destroying my reputation at the same time." Tamazaki laughed.

"What if you could arrest her for something else?" Takeru asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm listening." Tamazaki smiled.

"I don't feel right about getting my grandmother arrested." Keitaro mumbled.

"Trust me; you're going to want to listen to what I have to say." Takeru said.

**End Flashback**

"Hinata Urashima, you are under arrest for tax evasion and bribing a tax official. According to these records, during your time as manager of the Hinata House you had been understating the income and overstating the expenses of the Hinata House all-girls dormitory in order to pay a reduced tax for a number of years." Tamazaki announced as two police officers approached Hina.

"This is absurd. That can't be considered as evidence. Those were obtained illegally." Hina protested.

"Wrong granny. As the current landlord owner of the Hinata House I turned those records over to the police. I can't believe you transferred the Hinata House to my name after you did all that. You never even warned me that there could be a chance of me getting in trouble because of your actions." Keitaro's voice was venomous with disappointment.

"You have to understand Keitaro. After I converted the Inn things were rough financially. I needed to save money where I could. When you came and took over the Hinata House was back in the green." Hina pleaded with her grandson to understand.

Keitaro refused to listen as he walked past the police officers. One of the officers grabbed Hina's hand sending Motoko into a fit.

"Let go of her you vile male." Motoko screamed.

"Wait, Motoko stop!" Keitaro shouted.

Motoko struck the officer with her bokken resulting in three officers charging her down. The kendo girl was over powered and dropped to the ground where her hands were handcuffed behind her back.

Tamazaki placed a firm arm on Keitaro's shoulder assuring him that they wouldn't use any excess force with Motoko.

The commotion brought Haruka to the base of the stairs just in time to watch her mother being led away by police and a handcuffed and resistant Motoko being dragged away by two police officers.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12, this is my longest so far. I hope it was entertaining. I'm pretty sure everyone figured out who the woman on the train was. <strong>

**I used some 'suggestions' from D Blackwood's**** reviews in this chapter.**

"**Like it's a cheap puppet on strings" a quote from Officer Hot-Pants pirate-themed review that had me in stitches.**

**Zikarn Krais, you never saw Hina arrested before. Bam, Hina and Motoko both arrested! **

**Everyone else who reviewed thanks! Even if I don't mention your review I still appreciate each one.**

**As always, I like to read what you think about the chapter. I take the readers opinion to heart.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I'm ecstatic that so many people are enjoying the story. It inspires me to write. Everyone seemed to enjoy Hina getting arrested. I was hoping to update on a weekly basis but writer's block got me. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The commotion brought Haruka to the base of the stairs just in time to watch her mother being led away by police and a handcuffed and resistant Motoko being dragged away by two police officers.

"What the hell just happened?"

As Hina was being escorted away she turned and shouted to Kitsune and Naru. "Check my phone book, call Rei."

"Naru, let's go. Granny and Motoko are in trouble." Kitsune grabbed Naru's arm.

"What about Keitaro?" Naru cried.

As they spoke Keitaro and Tamazaki had disappeared from their sight. Kitsune forcefully pulled Naru up the stairs and to the Hinata House.

Haruka's mind failed to process the unfolding scenes. She wanted to scream out and try and stop this but then something caught her eye. Her nephew that had been missing was standing there watching his grandmother getting arrested. In fact he was with the police. This led Haruka to believe that Keitaro had been the one who involved the police. So with that conclusion she decided not to protest the shocking events.

Then something clicked in her mind. Keitaro was right there. She ran to him ignoring the cops around him and hugged him. One of the officers was about to intervene but Tamazaki called him off when he saw Keitaro return the hug. Keitaro and Tamazaki then shook hands and parted ways as Haruka led Keitaro to her café.

As everything that happened at the Hinata House stairs unfolded, a figure in the distance watched. The figure had actually been approaching the Hinata House but stopped to watch. The figure watched with a disappointed demeanor and one had holding its abdomen.

Keitaro entered the Hinata café and was immediately swamped by his two best friends who were relieved to see that Keitaro was okay.

"It's terrible. It's awful. It's a dire situation. I… I… I… I don't know how to stop it! He… He… He…" Shirai cried as he shook Keitaro.

"What's going on?" Keitaro questioned as he grabbed Shirai's shoulders and held him steady.

"Don't mind him. He is just upset because Kanako is talking to some guy." Haitani waved away his friend's dramatic actions.

Keitaro looked across the room and saw his sister sitting at a table with the person Shirai tried to describe. The adopted Urashima was smiling and laughing. Then she looked up and saw her brother. Kanako got up to go to her brother but he was already across the room to confront the person she was talking to.

"You were supposed to be waiting at the bottom of the stairs not drinking tea and talking to my sister!" Keitaro pointed his finger at Takeru who was sipping tea casually.

"You were taking too long and I got bored." Takeru responded uninterested. "And besides, you talk to my sister all the time."

"That's different; your sister is my boss." Keitaro countered.

"You two know each other?" Kanako asked as she wasn't sure what was going on.

"We're best friends, can't you tell." Takeru answered sarcastically.

"What!" Shirai screamed as he began shaking Keitaro again.

"Calm down." Haruka said as she swatted Shirai down with a rolled up newspaper. "It looks like this is a good time to close the shop for the day."

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Keitaro asked.

"Look around, your friend here is the only customer we have. People around here aren't used to seeing the police around so when your cop friends showed up all my customers decided to go home. They wanted to avoid any trouble." Haruka replied.

Once the Urashima locked up Keitaro and Takeru, well mostly Keitaro with Takeru correcting a few facts here and there, explained what had happened that day and why Hina was being arrested.

"I can't believe granny did that." Kanako mumbled.

"I should have seen that something was up. I mean she kept the entire Inn afloat with just the girls." Haruka sighed.

Shirai continued to give Takeru the evil eye while Takeru continued to sip his tea ignoring Shirai.

"What is it?" Takeru inquired as he placed his cup down and gave into Shirai's stares.

"First you take away my girl, then my best friend. Who do you think you are?" Shirai demanded to know as flames grew in his eyes.

"I'm not your girl…" Kanako spoke up.

"I thought I was your best friend..." Haitani sobbed.

Takeru didn't bother to respond; instead he started drinking his tea again.

"Calm down Shirai." Keitaro tried to pacify his friend.

"So how did you guys come up with the whole tax evasion idea?" Haruka asked curious.

"I saw it in a movie last night." Takeru said.

"What?" Keitaro blurted out. "You based everything we did today on what you saw in a movie."

"It was based on a true life story; it was called the untouchables I think. I was half asleep." Takeru replied.

"Pardon me guys. I have to check up on Sarah. Since business was slow I made her study some math." Haruka excused herself and went to the back.

"Sarah?" Keitaro asked confused.

Kanako, Shirai and Haitani then went about explaining how Seta asked Haruka to help out. As they spoke all he could think about was how he needed to talk to Seta about archeology. He had the day off and decided it would be best if he did it today.

"Are you going to give Sarah a stern scolding as well?" Takeru joked.

Keitaro missed the fact that it was a joke. "Not really. I know Seta very well and I sort of think he is largely at fault. Haruka straightening Sarah out seems like a fitting punishment for everything she's done. Haruka is an extremely brutal teacher."

"So Takeru what exactly do you do?" Kanako asked changing the atmosphere. Shirai became depressed, Haitani struggled to contain his laughter and Keitaro was suspicious.

"I work in a call center. It's a simple job recording customer complaints. Sitting in a cubicle all day, not needing to make eye contact with anyone." Takeru smiled.

Keitaro nodded as he knew the reason why.

"What exactly were the two of you talking about before I came here?" Keitaro asked.

"This and that, nothing really important." Takeru brushed of the questioned.

"…" Shirai growled.

"It didn't look like nothing…" Keitaro mumbled.

"Say something?" Takeru asked raising an eyebrow as he couldn't make out the mumble.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Oniichan, I can make my own friends now." Kanako smiled while Shirai cried.

"When did they become friends? He only met her like ten minutes ago." Shirai sobbed.

"More like fifteen." Takeru corrected.

"I'm so glad to see you're doing well Keitaro. When I got your note I was really worried." Haruka said as she rejoined the younger people.

"What note?" Keitaro asked befuddled.

"The one from chapter six." Takeru muttered under his breath as everyone ignored him.

"You know, the note that you left on my door." Haruka tried to remind him.

"I'm sorry Haruka; I didn't leave you any note." Keitaro replied.

Haruka got up and walked over to the cash register. She then opened the cash drawer and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the back. "This note." She said as she handed it to him.

Keitaro examined the note and saw that it was his hand writing but he never wrote it.

"This is my hand writing but I never write this. Who could have done this?" Keitaro pondered as he continued examining the note.

Haruka sent a glance in Kanako's direction.

"It wasn't me. Before you even ask, I didn't do it." The girl dressed in gothic themed attire proclaimed innocence.

"Maybe it was a ghost." Haitani joked.

"More likely a spirit." Takeru added.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"And that's my cue to leave." Takeru announced as he placed some money on the table and got up.

"Where are you going?" Keitaro asked.

"Home, I'm tired." Takeru yawned.

"That's great. Good bye!" Shirai ran and opened the door and held it open.

"Bye, come back soon." Kanako smiled as Takeru exited.

Once Takeru was gone Shirai slammed the door and locked it. "Good riddance."

As everybody laughed at Shirai's actions a small blonde emerged from the back. "What's with all the noise?"

The young girl looked like she had seen a ghost when her eyes fell on Keitaro.

"You came back!" She cried as she dashed across the room.

All Keitaro's training sessions with Konowe kicked in as he quickly rocked his chair back just enough to avoid Sarah's lunging hug while not falling over. The blonde flew past him and crashed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked as he helped Sarah up. For his troubles he received a kick to his right shin.

"That's for moving out of the way." She complained as Keitaro hopped around clutching his shin.

Once he put his right leg down, he received another kick to his left shin.

"That's for leaving in the first place." Sarah cried. The young blonde was knocked down yet again by a newspaper from Haruka.

"I thought we spoke about this. Express yourself with words, not violence." Haruka scolded. Keitaro wanted to laugh at the irony of Haruka saying that.

"I'm sorry." Sarah apologized. For the first time in all the time his known the little blonde American Keitaro saw that she was sincere in her apology.

Seeing this Keitaro pulled a trick out of his aunts child rearing book and began petting Sarah.

"You really are related to Haruka." Sarah mumbled.

"It looks like this is the perfect time to talk to you." Keitaro said.

"Talk…" Sarah gulped. She could sense she was in trouble.

"Sarah, the stuff that you used to do to me when I stayed at the Hinata House; that really hurt. I'm really mad at you for that." Keitaro stated.

"Like I care if you're mad." Sarah responded with tears in her eyes.

"I would be shouting at you like I did with the others but from what I hear, Haruka's been doing that job to great effect." Keitaro smirked before turning to his younger sibling.

"Kanako, would you mind doing me a favor?" Keitaro asked his sister.

"Sure." She accepted.

"Things at the house are going to be really hectic right now with just Kitsune and Naru there. When Shinobu gets back from school can you make sure she doesn't go up to the house. Keep her here. Who's knows what Naru and Kitsune will do to her." Keitaro said. "Su will be fine with those two."

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked.

"I'm going to Tokyo U now." Keitaro answered.

"You're going to see papa. Take me with you." Sarah begged.

"I'm sorry but this is going to be a private conversation." Keitaro said as he walked out the door.

Shirai and Haitani wanted to go with their friend but Haruka stopped them. "Don't worry. He'll be back."

* * *

><p>Kitsune dragged a shaken Naru into the manager's room of the Hinata House. The red head was still trying to wrap her mind over the fact that she had been dumped. Her whole life she had been the one rejecting boys and now someone had discarded her.<p>

"You're not going to be any help are you?" The resident fox complained as she set to work tearing through Hina's personal stuff searching for the old woman's phone book and the number for the person called Rei.

"Where is it?" Kitsune shouted as she searched for the phone book.

"Maybe in her closet?" Naru said as she wiped away tears and began searching.

Kitsune nodded as she continued to search. The two worked as individuals rather than together and tore apart the room. Finally Kitsune found the book and the number in-between the mattress of Hina's western style bed.

"What do we say when we call her?" Kitsune asked unsure.

"We tell her everything that happened? This lady must be Hina's lawyer or something." Naru speculated.

Kitsune picked up the phone in Hina's room and held it. The fox stared at the cordless handset. She held her hand outward, extending the phone towards Naru.

"I don't know what to say. You should do it." Kitsune admitted.

"I can't. I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind right now." Naru declined.

"Let's both do this. We'll call her on speaker phone." Kitsune proposed.

"I guess that'll work." Naru sighed as Kitsune began dialing.

* * *

><p>Keitaro wandered through Tokyo U, as he walked he pulled his jacket tighter to keep warm from a cold wind. He smiled as he watched the other students go about their business. Technically he was a Tokyo U student but because of his accident and Seta's connections within the university he was able to postpone his first year of study and still be recognized as a student.<p>

"Hey, you're the guy from the poster." Someone shouted.

Keitaro turned around and saw a person he had never met before. The person was holding a piece of paper.

"Excuse me?" Keitaro asked dumbfounded.

"You're the guy from the poster." The stranger handed Keitaro the paper. The paper had his picture on it and had print that read, 'If you see this man please tell him I miss him and want him to come back home.'

"Where did you get this?" Keitaro questioned.

"There's this hot chick with a turtle on her head in the cafeteria. She handing them out. She's been handing them out for a while." The stranger answered before walking away.

Keitaro knew his meeting with Seta would have to wait. He figured that the 'hot chick with a turtle on her head' could only be Mutsumi. He needed to get her to stop handing out these flyers. The Urashima made his way to the cafeteria. As he got closer he realized more and more people were beginning to stare at him.

Keitaro was so distracted by the stares that when he entered the cafeteria he bumped into someone almost knocking them over. He looked up to see a familiar anemic woman in a blue summer dress with Tama the hot spring turtle on her head.

"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi exclaimed as she dropped the flyers she was holding and hugged Keitaro.

"Hey, how about letting go." Keitaro said as he pried the woman off. "People are staring."

"I missed you so much." Mutsumi bawled.

"Let's go somewhere else." Keitaro led the anemic out the cafeteria and through the university until they came to a grassy area that was practically empty. He sat Mutsumi down on a bench and then sat down on a bench across Mutsumi.

"Don't you want to sit next to me Kei-kun?" Mutsumi's voice carried a hint of hurt.

"The truth is not really. Don't take this the wrong way but when I'm around you I tend to get hurt." Keitaro finally let off what he had been thinking for a long time.

"You can't be serious." Mutsumi was almost in tears.

"Sadly, I'm all too serious. Mutsumi, whenever we ended up in compromising situations by accident you never did anything to explain what really happened. And if you did you somehow made it sound as if I had molested you." Keitaro sighed.

"I…I…I…" The watermelon loving klutz fainted.

As her body was about to slump off the bench and onto the ground Keitaro was fast enough to catch her and place her back onto the bench.

Mutsumi began to stir as she regained consciousness. She was lying on the bench with her head resting on Keitaro's folded jacket. He was still sitting on the bench opposite from her.

"Kei-kun, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt you were angry with me and resented me." Mutsumi tried to smile as she sat up.

"It wasn't a dream, it happened just before you fainted." Keitaro replied.

"What are you talking about? You don't look angry at all. Is this some sort of joke?" Mutsumi asked.

"I don't want to upset you. With your anemia I don't want you to get worked up and faint again. That's not good." Keitaro explained.

"But Kei…" She tried to speak but he cut her off.

"Mutsumi, I'm fine. Please stop handing out those flyers."

Mutsumi interpreted his words in her own way. "Does this mean you're coming back to the Hinata House? Thank God, they've all missed you so much. Naru especially, she'll be glad to have her boyfriend back."

Keitaro heaved a sigh realizing he would have to explain things to Mutsumi. "I'm not going back to the Hinata House. I have a new place to stay, somewhere better. A place where the people don't accuse me of being a pervert on a whim. Also I'm not Naru's boyfriend anymore. I don't think I ever was."

"What are you talking about? You and Naru were meant to be, don't you care about your promise." Mutsumi blurted ignoring the first part of Keitaro's statement.

"Half the promises people say were never kept, were never made." Keitaro retorted. "I think that explains my promise to Naru perfectly."

"If this is because of what happened that night. Naru didn't mean it." Mutsumi tried to reason.

"It wasn't just that night, it started long before that." Keitaro griped.

"Kei-kun, please don't be rash. You and Naru love each other." Mutsumi pled.

"I think you need to learn the definition of love." Keitaro said as he got up.

Mutsumi tried to speak but Keitaro wouldn't listen. He picked up his jacket and draped it over her.

"It's cold out and you're weak. Keep the jacket and rest a bit. Don't exert yourself." Keitaro said as he walked away. Mutsumi tried to get up but she was too weak.

* * *

><p>Seta sat at his desk, in his office at Tokyo U, as he fiddled with a pencil. In front of him was a blank page. He was supposed to be drafting a letter to the university requesting funds for new equipment. Ever since he had started taking his work in a serious light he realized that most of the cheap equipment he had purchased years ago was not as good as he thought they were. This was because his books and calculation of depreciation were in shambles.<p>

He began writing but got as far as "Dear Sir/Madam" before he was struck with writers block.

As he struggled to think three heavy knocks banged against the door of his office door. A deep gruff voice began shouting, "Seta Noriyasu, Japanese Customs Agency!"

The typically nonchalant professor began to panic as his eyes scanned the room and picked up numerous artifacts that he had 'forgotten' to clear with customs.

The door opened and Keitaro walked in laughing as he watched Seta trying to hide the evidence.

"Part-timer!" Seta yelled relieved. "That was a cruel joke."

"I couldn't help myself." Keitaro apologized.

"It's good to see that you're doing well. I was just as worried as the girls until I saw that you had taken your emergency luggage from the office. I always knew you were a survivor." Seta smirked.

"This is a first. Where are the mountains of paper work that normally occupy most of this office?" Keitaro remarked.

"As impossible as it seems I actually can work." Seta laughed. "I've been waiting for you to come back to work. Since I got everything in order I realized that our equipment is not up to standard. We're going to have to get new equipment before we go on our next dig." He explained.

"About that, that's the reason I came to talk to you." Keitaro said as his voice dropped in tone and mood.

Seta sensed the shift in Keitaro's disposition and realized that a serious conversation was about to occur. The professor slid a chair to Keitaro who took a seat. Seta then tossed Keitaro a bottle of cool drink.

"I really enjoyed my time with you. Thanks to you I got to travel the world and see things most people wouldn't." Keitaro started off.

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me." Seta joked.

"Ha ha." Keitaro laughed nervously as he played with the lid of the bottle before taking a sip. "Recently I've been reevaluating my life and I realized that I made a lot of important decisions based on all the wrong reasons."

"I think I know where this conversation is going." Seta sighed.

"I doubt that." Keitaro replied.

"When you first moved into the Hinata House you fell madly in love with Naru. Unfortunately she still had her school girl crush on me. You then decided rashly that in order you get Naru to like you more you will try and be more like me. I thought you were a good guy and right for Naru so I took you under my wing. I gained an employee and a friend in the process. Basically you made your decision to study archeology to win Naru over and now you realized you're not in love with her and regretting your career path." Seta explained.

"H…H…How?" Keitaro stuttered as he sat there with a gapping jaw.

"I only seem to be laid-back and cavalier. I knew this day would come but secretly I hoped that your love of Naru and archeology were not linked." Seta responded with a sad smile.

"You're not mad. I mean you went through all that trouble with the university to get me special leave for the year." Keitaro was relieved.

"How could I be mad? I knew you were only doing it to impress Naru. Besides I got a lot of cheap labor from it." Seta chuckled. "So what are you going to study?"

"I was thinking about studying something with art. I've always been good at drawing and painting." Keitaro responded.

"Hopefully you can find something at Tokyo U. That way we can still keep in touch." Seta tried to smile.

"Even if I don't get something here I'll still keep in touch. Even though the archeology thing didn't work out, I still think of you as a mentor and friend." Keitaro responded as he raised his bottle.

"And if you ever need work, there'll always be a part time job in my office for you." Seta mimicked Keitaro's actions.

* * *

><p>Hina sat quietly in the interrogation room of the police station she was taken to. Since Motoko was nineteen and still considered a juvenile she was taken somewhere else.<p>

The interview room was large enough for three individuals to sit comfortably; Hina roughly estimated it to be 8' x 10'. The walls and ceiling were well insulated which was evident by the dampened outside noises. The door was made of a solid wood. The room had no windows to the outside or interior glass panes. The walls were painted a light pastel white, reflecting an office-like appearance.

The room contained four pieces of furniture: a writing desk and three chairs. One chair was at the desk while the other two were set across from each. Hina sat in that chair and looked at the empty seat across her. On the ceiling there was a camera that was positioned to view the Hina's entire body, from head to toe.

Two police officers entered the room. One sat behind the desk and the other across from Hina.

"I'm Detective Ishiyama and that's Detective Maeda." Ishiyama introduced himself and his partner. Ishiyama was facing Hina.

Hina just nodded.

"You have waived your right to silence and council. Am I right?" Ishiyama tried to confirm.

"That is correct." Hina answered as Maeda took note.

"Do you understand the charges that you have been accused of?" Ishiyama asked.

Hina didn't respond.

"You were arrested for tax evasion and bribing a tax official but further charges have been lodged against you." Ishiyama said.

Hina tried not to show any emotion and remained stone faced.

"These charges include money laundering." Ishiyama confirmed.

At this Hina cringed.

"I spoke with your grandson. He told me about your special bank account. The account that is in the Hinata House's name. He said you told him to deposit all rent into that account and pay expenses from that account. He also told me that you are the one who received all statements involving that account. When he explained his story about how he ran the Hinata House on that account we got suspicious considering the sheer cost of running that place and investigated the account." Ishiyama continued.

"You did all this is less than half a day?" Hina sounded surprised.

"Yes, that brief case was full of evidence and made our job much easier." Ishiyama replied. "It seems that after you converted that place from an inn to a dorm is when everything started. I confirmed that Kaolla Su, Mitsune Konno, Motoko Aoyama, Naru Narusegawa and Shinobu Maehara are all real people but you have been receiving rent from ten more people who don't exist. All that money went into your special account. Then you paid some of that money out to corporations that aren't exactly legitimate as house expenses."

"I don't want to talk anymore. I think it would be best if I wait for my lawyer." Hina replied.

"I guess that would be best. We wouldn't want you getting off on a technicality." Ishiyama shot back as he and Maeda left.

* * *

><p>Shinobu sat in the Hinata café with her hands trembling as she drank tea. Haruka and Kanako had explained the events of the day. The fourth person at the table wasn't very excited, Sarah found this boring as she already heard the story hours ago. Since they had closed early Shirai and Haitani had gone home.<p>

"I can't believe granny got arrested." Shinobu mumbled under her breath.

Kanako and Haruka realized why Keitaro had asked them to take care of Shinobu. The news barely affected Su who just went on normally but Shinobu went into a state of shock.

"Do you think sempai will come back?" Shinobu asked hopingly.

"I'm sure he will." Kanako reassured.

Just as the adopted Urashima said that there was a knock at the door. Shinobu's face lit up as she expected Keitaro but it was Seta who entered. Disappointed Shinobu dropped her head.

"Papa!" Sarah yelled as she ran to Seta.

"Someone seems happy to see you." Keitaro said as he entered after Seta.

"Sempai!" Shinobu shouted when she saw Keitaro.

"It's good to see that you're all right." Keitaro smiled.

"How come she gets a smile and I got a scowl?" Sarah protested while still hugging Seta.

"Shinobu didn't drop vases on my head for fun." Keitaro replied as he walked over to the young cook who was extremely nervous.

"Sempai, are you mad at me?" Shinobu asked in a whimpered tone.

"Why would you think that?" Keitaro responded.

"Because I was always crying and running away which made the others always assume you did something." Shinobu cried.

"When you put it that way, you are going to make me feel bad for not being mad." Keitaro laughed.

Shinobu looked at her sempai with a confused expression.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Granny for not taking care of you. You came to the Hinata House at a time in your life when you were confused because of your parents' divorce. Granny should have taken care of you but instead she left you to Naru and Motoko. You're lucky Kitsune didn't take an interest in you. I have sort of an idea of how Naru and Motoko tried to 'help' you. They did more harm than anything. There were times when I caught glimpses of a brave and strong Shinobu who was hidden in the scared and weak person they made you feel like." Keitaro said shocking Haruka and Kanako.

"That was beautiful Oniichan." Kanako commented.

"Almost too beautiful, I doubt the Keitaro I know could come up with something like that." Haruka eyed her nephew suspiciously.

"Thank you sempai. I…I always wanted to do… say something… but Naru and Motoko… they always had to be right… they didn't like to be wrong…" Shinobu babbled as she wiped her tears.

"It's okay." Keitaro smiled as he ruffled Shinobu's hair.

"There you go again. We're kids, not pets!" Sarah yelled.

"I'll have you know Haruka; I am actually a very articulate person." Keitaro boasted.

"You probably spent the whole day thinking it up." Haruka accused causing Keitaro to go stiff. "You did?"

"Actually, Shinobu when we were going through the Hinata House I saw a lot of papers when I peered into your room. I saw what you were trying to draw and I have to say you've gotten better. Even though it was crumpled I also saw the letter you wrote with the drawing." Keitaro complimented.

"Really?" Shinobu blushed.

"What did you draw? Something dirty?" Sarah poked fun.

"No nothing like that!" Shinobu defended. "I was just trying to redraw a picture sempai drew for me a long time ago. I wanted the picture to go with a letter to sempai saying sorry for being so weak."

"Keitaro, this has been fun and all but the Hinata House is going to be in chaos. Naru, Kitsune and Su left alone are going to cause all sorts of problems. Technically Naru is in charge of the house since my mother is in jail and you want nothing to do with it." Haruka explained.

"That place is going to fall apart in a few days." Keitaro grumbled.

"Not if Su destroys it first." Sarah mentioned. "I doubt Naru is going to supervise her inventing."

"Shinobu, I don't think you can go back there with things as they are." Keitaro sighed.

"She can stay with me." Haruka spoke up.

"Thank you Haruka-sempai, I was scared. Naru gets crazy when things don't work her way." Shinobu confessed.

"That's okay. I have some old clothes that should fit and tomorrow we can go and get the rest of your stuff." Haruka smiled.

"That's settled but Keitaro there is another important issue here." Kanako spoke up.

"I know." Keitaro moaned.

"The House is in your name. With Granny's arrest and everything that's going to come out about the place I don't think you'll be able to afford to keep it afloat. The police are probable going to freeze Granny's accounts and the one she started in the house's name." Kanako explained.

"I know. Since I'm the current owner if that place goes under I'll be in trouble. There's only one thing I can do. I have to sell the Hinata House." Keitaro declared.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like chapter 13? Any suggestions on where things should go from here? I'd love to know what you think. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Money laundering - **Cash-intensive businesses: A business typically involved in receiving cash will use its accounts to deposit both legitimate and criminally derived cash, claiming all of it as legitimate earnings. Best suited is a service business. As such business has no variable costs; it is hard to detect revenues-costs discrepancies.

That's how Hina received the cash from ten extra people who didn't exist.

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, story alerts, favorite story and favorite author adds.**

**At last this chapter is done. This story is coming to an end soon, few more chapters left. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_**Friday**_

Keitaro sighed as he finished up sweeping the lobby of the Tohsaka inn. His mind hung heavy with thoughts about selling the Hinata House and all the land around it. He had never sold property before and he didn't understand the laws around it, especially since the Hinata House still had residents. He had come back three nights ago and explained everything to Mizore and Tohsaka. Over the last few days he had started the process of trying to sell the Hinata House but found it hard.

"You're still stressed about selling the place?" Tohsaka inquired from her usual seat.

"Yeah, Mizore said she'll help out by getting all the information about selling property from a work contact but this is still a big deal." Keitaro groaned.

"The hardest part will be obtaining eviction orders with everything that's going on." Tohsaka mentioned.

"Not really, with all the destruction of property I should be able to get one easily." Keitaro replied.

"Destruction of property, isn't that grounds for automatic termination of lease?" Tohsaka asked.

"Sadly no, my grandmother worked it into the lease agreement that termination of lease would be at the discretion of a court and not the manager. She stripped away my power to control them." Keitaro felt angered as he spoke.

"She really seems to favor those girls. The way she does things makes you think that they were her family instead of you." Tohsaka tried to joke.

"The property market is so volatile and I have no idea what I'm doing." Keitaro complained.

"Listen to you whine, you sound like a child!" Konowe scolded as she walked into the lobby.

"Good morning Konowe!" Keitaro greeted trying to act casual.

"You seemed troubled. Have you forgotten the breathing exercises I taught you? It looks like we need to resume your training." Konowe smirked as she left.

Once Konowe was gone Tohsaka waited a short while before speaking up. "That sounds like fun." She laughed.

"Laugh it up but those training sessions really came in handy and paid off." Keitaro countered.

"Keitaro, what's going to happen once you sell the place?" Tohsaka asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro wasn't sure where his boss was going.

"I mean according to my brother that's a massive property and it's going to bring in a pretty penny. With that kind of money you should be able to pay for your studies and find an apartment near campus." Tohsaka explained.

"So you're asking if I'm going to run off once the money comes in." Keitaro mumbled.

Tohsaka remained silent unsure of what else to say.

"Even if I get a lot of money I think I'm still going to stay here a while longer. Mizore is here and since she works such odd hours it makes it easier to see her. Besides I've become friends with everyone here, even your brother, and I like it here." He answered. "Besides, I doubt the money will last long…" The last part was too soft for anyone to hear.

"I never said I was your friend." Takeru declared as he entered the lobby returning from his morning run.

"But you told my sister…" Keitaro murmured.

"Your sister was cute, besides we're more like acquaintances." Takeru replied.

"I guess that's better than nothing and since when is my sister cute." Keitaro eyed Takeru like an over protective brother.

"Takeru, stop messing around with Keitaro." Tohsaka reprimanded her brother.

"You're no fun." Takeru chirped.

"Keitaro here is having problems selling the property he got from his grandmother. He needs to evict the girls before he can put the place on the market." Tohsaka enlightened.

"I guess that's right. Nobody would be willing to buy a place that's infested with crazy bi…" Takeru was about to complete his sentence but his sister eyed him with a stern look. "Crazy ladies."

"I told my aunt to call me if anything major happened but so far nothing. According her the place is still standing. As far as I know they haven't been maintaining it so it's dirty, aside from all is well." Keitaro said.

"You need to hurry up and get those girls out of there. Time is a wasting." Takeru shouted.

"Why are you screaming?" Keitaro asked.

"Don't you get it? You still have to fix up the place and survey the entire property. Unless you want to spend a lot of money, you're going to be doing that all by yourself and how long do you think it's going to take you. Then you have to advertise the place. Then you're going to have to screen potential buyers. Then you're going to have to take payment and transfer ownership. Oh let's not forget cleaning out all the stuff that's on the property. Who wants to buy a place filled with junk?" Takeru rambled only stopping because he was out of breath.

"That's not junk. Okay, only some of it is junk, okay, maybe most of it is. I didn't realize this was going to be so much work. I really didn't think this through. I'm going to need help." Keitaro dropped his head.

"Takeru why are you being so mean. You did a training course to become an estate agent. Just help him out." Tohsaka revealed.

"That's great. You can help me and I'll pay you the standard commission. It'll be great, we can work together and then maybe we'll go from being acquaintances to friends." Keitaro cheered.

"I can think of ten different things I rather be doing." Takeru moaned.

"That's a lie. You could use the extra money since the call center is cutting back on your hours." Tohsaka stated.

Takeru eyed his sister irritably. "Why don't we just have Asuna or Mizore write an article about it?"

"Well, Asuna kind of is writing one." Tohsaka confessed.

"…"

"OH, that's why you two were talking privately this morning." Keitaro thought out loud.

"…"

"Don't be like that. Besides with your commission from helping Keitaro would help you out." Tohsaka replied.

"Come on Takeru, you seem to know a lot about this. Help me out. What's there to lose? This is a win-win situation." Keitaro offered as he extended his hand out.

"Fine." Takeru said as he accepted Keitaro's handshake.

* * *

><p>Naru and Kitsune sat at the Hinata House dinner table and ate instant ramen. Ever since Shinobu left they haven't had a decent meal, somehow neither of them cook could anything edible.<p>

"I wish everyone would just come back…" Naru grumbled as she slurped her ramen.

"We would be eating five star gourmet foods right now if you didn't blow your top at Shinobu. I mean Haruka was right there. You're lucky she didn't burn you with her cigarette." Kitsune scowled.

"I was just so angry with Keitaro and I…" Naru tried to make excuses for herself.

"That's the problem with you; you can never seem to control your emotions. You let your emotions control you. How do you expect to be a teacher with that kind of attitude? You need professional help." Kitsune said.

The two sat in silence not having anything more to say about the situation. The peace was interrupted by Su who jumped on to the table while making airplane noises.

"What are you doing here Su? Shouldn't you be in school?" Naru questioned the foreigner who seemed to still be in her pajamas.

"I haven't been to school since Shinobu left." Su laughed as she stole Kitsune's ramen.

"How haven't I noticed that?" Naru muttered to herself.

"This is horrible!" Su shouted as she opened her mouth and allowed half chewed ramen to fall out. "Shinobu would never give us something like this to eat. I want Shinobu back!"

"Su, go to your room. Naru and I are having a grown up a talk. There are some bananas in the fridge." Kitsune ordered.

The young foreigner delightfully snatched up all the yellow fruit and dashed to her room unwilling to share. Kitsune eyed Naru across the table. The red head had a look of sheer defeat on her face.

"When did things start falling apart so badly? I always thought of myself as someone who could take care of everyone here." Naru whimpered.

"You can't even take care of yourself; how can you expect to take of others." Kitsune retorted.

"What are you talking about? I left home and came here!" The red head's voice carried a hint of regret but her pride overshadowed it.

"You think you were alone! How selfish can you be?" The fox like girl slammed her palms into the desk sending tremors through it.

Naru never saw her best friend like this and didn't know how to respond. 'What is she talking about?'

"Tell me, when you shut out your family, left home to move here so you could study; who came with you?" Kitsune shouted her question so loud even Su in her room heard it.

Naru's mind raced back to when she left home. She remembered that at the same time when she decided to leave home Kitsune made the same decision. "You mean you…"

"My parents were both drunks. I was eventually going to leave home anyway but you. You had your mum who loved you and a step-father who wanted to try and be a dad. Not to mention a new sister who needed you. You've always been so selfish. I guess the only reason I was able to become your best friend was because I was also a selfish person who was jealous of you. I wanted a family like yours." Kitsune confessed, her hands trembling on the table in pain from her previous actions.

"Ha, I always knew you were jealous of me!" Naru shouted without thinking. "How can you call me selfish? I put up with you all these years. Who held your hair while you vomited? Who lied for you when you were out partying with boys? Who did your homework because you were too drunk to? Who made sure you didn't sleep with every guy who offered you sake?"

Kitsune laughed but it sound more as if she was crying. "We both have our problems. We've both always put our feelings first; regardless of how it impacted others. We can't stay like this; we both can't be young and stupid forever."

"What exactly are you talking about? What's wrong with the way we are now? Who needs that stupid Keitaro? I can find another guy. Men fall for me all the time." Naru rebutted.

"They fall for what you look like. There's a good chance all they see in you is a good time waiting to happen. I doubt anyone would want a serious relationship with the girl who could explode at any minute and kill him. Not everyone is immortal" Kitsune chuckled depressed. "The same way no one wants to get serious with a drunk who flirts and uses her body for money."

"I…I…I…" Naru stuttered.

"I see." Naru composed herself. "I mean look at us, this place is falling apart. We can't even take care of an inn that 'the jerk' used to run by himself. What does that say?"

"Naru, we need to change. Keitaro hates us and I doubt we can do anything to alter his perception of us. We have to do it for ourselves… I mean not everyone can be a bitch forever." Kitsune's lips curved into a false smile.

The two friends sat in silence trying to fully grasp the gravity of their conversation and the decision that lay before them. For years the Hinata had been their home and clearly it was no longer. Now they were staying there on borrowed time and the hourglass was emptying out faster than ever. The realization that they would have to leave the sheltered life Granny Hina constructed was setting in and sunk their hearts. The real world was going to be cruel place especially to people like them who expected the world to revolve around them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday<strong>_

Ambulances surrounded the building as Detective Ishiyama and Detective Maeda entered. Doctors, nurses, ambulance attendants and paramedics rushed around through the busy hospital. Volunteers in blue scrubs carried IV bags and blood bags, the hospital was overly busy. The air was heavy with the smell of antiseptic and bleach.

"Is it alright to keep a person like her in such a busy hospital?" Ishiyama asked his partner.

"This is a state hospital. She's an old lady what can she do with a police guard watching her." Maeda chuckled.

Hina Urashima was currently being held without bail in custody of the Japanese police. During her initial hearing the elder woman suffered heart problems and was rushed to hospital. She was currently lying in her hospital bed with her lawyer as Detective Ishiyama and Detective Maeda tried to question her. According to her doctor she was one stressful situation away from a major heart attack. Reluctantly the police allowed her to remain in hospital under police guard.

Hina's lawyer was a man in his late forties. He was balding but still slicked back what remained of his hair with oil. He wore a blue suit with a white tie. He was an ambulance chaser; not exactly a criminal defense attorney to write home about but Hina had chosen him. Ishiyama was suspicious about the arrangement but Maeda thought Hina had given up with the amount of evidence.

As the two detectives waited a woman entered the room. She was young, at most twenty five. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, white blouse and grey blazer. Her hair was neatly tied into a ponytail. She had narrow frame glasses covering her brown eyes. She was the prosecutor that would be opposing Hina in court. In her hand she held a large file with all the case information.

"Miss Ayame Saito…" Hina mumbled as the prosecutor entered the room.

"Hina Urashima, lawyer whose name I didn't bother to remember." Ayame greeted with no emotion.

"Shinji… Shinji Aoba…" Hina's lawyer muttered miffed.

"Hina, Hina, Hina. Things don't look good for you. Plead guilty and we'll go easy on you. If we go to trial you'll be looking at a harsher sentence." Ayame offered.

"No chance, my client was mentally distraught after she realized running her inn was no longer profitable. That Inn was her family's legacy and the thought off closing down drove my client to a deep state of depression. The only way for my client to keep her sanity was to keep the inn running." Shinji weaved the story. "By any means necessary."

"Is that your plan Hina? Hire the sleaziest lawyer in Tokyo so you can go with the insanity defense." Ayame sneered.

"Sleaziest lawyer in Tokyo, on what grounds?" Shinji questioned.

"You spend all day stalking potential clients by hanging around hospitals and funeral parlors." Ishiyama answered.

"I won't say I did anything wrong. I did what I had to. My family should have been grateful to have me. I could have done so much. If they just listened to me they would all have happy lives. I know what's best for everyone. Why can't they see what I see?" Hina sobbed.

"I see, Narcissistic personality disorder and depression. That's a good one." Ayame smiled.

"No, it's not a joke. My client is sick. She needs help." Shinji tried to sound sincere.

_**Flashback **_

The year was 1954 and the Sakura trees were almost in full bloom. On the porch of the Hinata House she sat. She was slightly shorter than most twenty year old woman but a very voluptuous woman. She was fair skinned and had dark hazel eyes with long wavy brown hair, which stretched down to her waist. She wore a light blue kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a silver obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She sat there staring at the Sakura tree waiting for them to blossom.

Next to her was a man around her age. He wore a sleeveless, grey v-neck shirt with an obi, matching pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck. He was also staring up at the tree but for a different reason. The sweat falling down showed that he had been working hard and was now resting.

"Hina Urashima, I think it would sound better as Hina Otohime." He joked as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"I don't think so, besides it would sound too much like your name, Hanataro Otohime." She sneered.

"Are you still fighting with your dad?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah, he keeps telling people how beautiful I am. Everyone in town just calls me that girl, the beautiful girl from the Inn on the hill." Hina complained.

"That sounds terrible, having a father that brags about his daughter." He replied sarcastically.

"You don't get it. It's not just him, everyone keeps going on and on about how beautiful I am." She dropped her head.

"How is that a problem?" He questioned.

"I'm more than just the Inn owners beautiful daughter! I'm my own person. I don't want to be bogged down by this false ideal of how people see me." She hissed.

"Would you be mad if I told you that you were beautiful?" He asked sheepishly.

"I don't want to hear it from you as well. You're my oldest friend because your family works at the Inn." She answered. "You should be able to say it without using the word beautiful."

"You know you're more stubborn than a mule!" He grumbled.

"Then why don't you get a mule to make your meals from now on." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think a mule would do a better job cooking than you." He laughed.

"Why you…" She pushed him over in a fit.

He continued laughing as she resumed looking up at the tree.

"I need to set out and create my own identity." She declared.

"Still on about that…" He sighed.

"I plan on living a long, logic defying life that I can live to the fullest even in my old age. I don't want to be just remembered as The Inn owners beautiful daughter." She raised her voice, annoyed at her friend.

"What exactly can you do that would make people take notice off you?" He asked trying not to upset her.

"I've always been first-rate at advising people for their own good, helping them to reach their full potential and become better in some way." Hina responded.

Hanataro looked at her with a confused expression. "How?"

"I'll just influence them to take the right path." Hina smiled.

"The right path? It sounds like more like you would be manipulating them into doing things the way you want." He wasn't very enthusiastic.

"What are you talking about? I'm helping people. People are better off with me deciding what they should do." She tried to convince him.

"I don't how taking away people's free will is good for them." He didn't know what to say to her.

"Look at you. You wanted to go and find work in Tokyo but I convinced you to stay and you're happy." She confessed.

"No, no, no. I didn't go to Tokyo because you were ill and you needed me." He laughed nervously.

Hina turned away from him and looked at the ground. Her face showed no expression of joy. "I did what had to be done. You're much happier here with me."

_**End flashback**_

"That's a very nice story." Ayame tried not to insult the old lady as she held back the urge to question the story.

"That was the last time I saw him. Hanataro left that day and went to Tokyo. Three days later he did in an accident at the construction site where he was working. If he listened to me, he would still be alive." Hina's voice trailed off into a whisper.

Ayame and the detectives walked off outside the room. The prosecutor was finding problems now.

"She's a little old lady, literally. If she goes for an insanity plea she may get it. You two have to interview people from her life and try and find proof that she was in perfect mental health when she did all that." Ayame instructed. "We need her conviction if we're going to go after the sources of her money."

The two detectives just nodded and walked off. Just as Ayame was about to exit the hospital he realized she had left her glasses in Hina's hospital room. She had taken them off when Hina was telling her story. Mumbling something incoherent Ayame walked back to the room and got her glasses but Hina and her lawyer weren't there.

"Where's the old lady?" Ayame questioned the police guard.

"Her doctor took her away for tests." The guard answered.

"I'll wait for them to return, I've wanted to talk to her doctor." Ayame said.

An hour passed as Ayame waited with the two guards.

"What's this doctor's name? I'll ask one of the hospital staff to find him." Ayame asked.

"It's her and its Doctor Rei." The guard responded.

"That sounds familiar…" Ayame muttered as she flipped through the case file. "Damn it, find her now!" Ayame screamed as she found Hina's arrest report.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday<strong>_

Motoko leaned her head against the window of the train she was in. Her sister, Tsuruko, was seated next to her. The two barely exchanged words. Motoko was lucky to have her case dealt with as fast as it was. Since she was still a juvenile her case was tried in family court. The punishment could have been much harsher but seeing as Motoko's actions would mean she would be expelled from her school and most likely would be unable to attend Tokyo U like she planned the judge had sentenced her to community service and compulsory anger management. Her sentence also stipulated if she was arrested for a similar crime in the next few years she would be in very big trouble, prison would be on the cards.

Tsuruko had hired people to move all of Motoko stuff out of the Hinata House and was now taking her sister to live with her. Part of the judge's decision was that Motoko would have to live under the supervision of a responsible adult family member.

Besides the court punishment, Tsuruko had also imposed her own punishment on her sister. As long as Motoko stayed with Tsuruko she was no longer allowed to wield a sword, bokken or any weapon. No more martial arts training, all her time would be spent doing her community service, studying and doing chores to earn her keep.

Strangely enough Tsuruko had mentioned nothing about whether Motoko would still be heir to Shinmei-ryu but that didn't bother Motoko. She knew that the incident that took place on the stairs of the Hinata House would affect her for the rest of her life. It would also blemish her family name. The thing that made her feel most guilty was that her sister who came all this way to celebrate good news with her had actually seen the whole incident.

"When's the baby due?" Motoko asked in an undertone.

"I'm two months along right now." Tsuruko answered.

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way to tell me that and I ruined everything." The younger Aoyama apologized.

Tsuruko didn't respond to her sister instead she pulled Motoko over. Tsuruko allowed Motoko's head to rest on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Keitaro, Haruka and Kanako stood outside of the Hinata House. Haruka had phoned her nephew and informed him that something strange had happened. The house had been inactive since the previous day and she had grown worried. The three entered the Hinata House and found it completely deserted. All of the rooms had been emptied out.<p>

"Hey look at this!" Kanako exclaimed as she found a note near the front door. "It says that Naru and Kitsune are canceling their leases and that they dropped Su off at the Molmol embassy."

"They left? I guess this is easier than evicting them." Keitaro tried to smirk.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Haruka asked.

"A little but I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Keitaro smiled.

"Look at this place…" Kanako dragged her finger along one of the tables and collected dust on it.

"I guess Granny Hina wasn't maintaining this place very well." Haruka shouted from the onsen area which was covered in green algae.

"It's going to take me days to get this place sale worthy." Keitaro complained.

"Why don't you hire someone to do it?" Haruka asked.

"I don't have the money. This place cost me personally a lot. Even though I used granny's account to pay for most of the stuff but that account had a withdrawal limit so any cost over that limit came out my own pocket. I have a lot of money I need to repay to the bank." Keitaro confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Haruka asked.

"I did, I mentioned it every time I told you that Kitsune was bleeding me dry." Keitaro responded.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka apologized.

"This place is huge; you should get a lot for it." Kanako tried to cheer up her brother.

"Well if he doesn't get this place looking pristine a potential buyer could drive the price down." A voice said from the doorway.

"You're Takeru, Oniichan's friend." Kanako recognized the voice.

Takeru just nodded as he entered and began examining the place. "You've got your work cut out for you. You better get started."

"It'll take me forever to fix up this place all by myself." Keitaro dropped his head.

"That's why we're here!" Shirai and Haitani ran into the house. "Black and White cleaning service ready to be hired. Don't worry we'll give you a special friends and family discount."

"Thanks guys, this means a lot." Keitaro smiled.

"Keitaro, I need the blueprints to this place. I need to know the exact size of this building and the property to come with an accurate price." Takeru said.

Keitaro nodded and ran up to the managers which he found trashed. He ignored it and searched for the blueprints which he found in cylindrical container. He returned to the common room and handed it to Takeru.

"Is it me or did the temperature just drop several degrees." Keitaro shivered after Takeru left.

"Keitaro." Shirai called out snapping the Urashima back to reality. "We should start soon."

"I'll be right there; I just need to make a phone call." Keitaro replied as he stepped out and phoned the Tohsaka inn.

After a short conversation he informed Tohsaka that he wouldn't be able to return that night and that he needed the next few days off because he was going to be fixing up the Hinata House. After giving him an earful about his responsibilities, work ethic and informing him about a dock in his pay for time missed Tohsaka wished him luck.

As Keitaro was about to enter the Hinata House two men in suits came running up the stairs. They were out of breath from the long staircase.

"Can I help you?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, you can…" One of the men replied out of breath.

"I'm Detective Ishiyama and this is Detective Maeda. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I got a lot of questions on who is Rei? She wasn't a lawyer. <strong>

**For this chapter I took ideas from ****Wittmann the Tiger Ace**** and ****rst64tlc****'s suggestions. **

**rst64tlc**** suggested a back-story for Hina and I did a small part of it in flashback form. If enough readers request I'm willing do a (filler) chapter about Hina's life, my own version. **

**In the next chapter the actual sale of the Hinata House begins. Expect a few 'characters' to make appearances. **


	15. Chapter 15

**rst64tlc raised the question about what happens to the Hinata café. I hope this chapter answers it.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, story alerts, favorite story and favorite author adds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

After four days of work, some play, a lot of accidents and expensive repairs the Hinata House was back its once famed glory and luster. An entire day went into hiring people to move the remains of the annex and cleaning up the ground. Keitaro, Shirai and Haitani had labored hard but now they just had to sit back and wait for the buyers to swing by. Keitaro hoped he would find a good buyer and he wanted to get things over with as soon as possible.

Haitani walked past the kitchen and towards to the common room. As he walked he thought he saw something in the kitchen and back stepped. "I could have sworn I saw a little girl in here." He said as he examined the empty kitchen.

Keitaro made sure all of the furniture was spotless as Shirai swept the floor in the common room.

"I think I've been spending too much time in this place, I'm starting to see things." Haitani chuckled.

"I know the feeling bro; this place can be really creepy especially at night. I could have sworn I heard a girl laughing last night, it woke me up." Shirai added.

"You were probably having a dirty dream." Keitaro joked.

"She was most likely laughing at you in your dream." Haitani laughed.

"Good morning every one!" Shinobu greeted as she entered the Hinata House. "Breakfast is ready."

The three working men suddenly felt their stomachs pinch as they greeted the young cook and followed her to the Hinata Café. A table was already set inside the café with a classic Shinobu style breakfast. Just like the past few days they had breakfast in the café before it opened.

"Are you enjoying it here with Haruka?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, it's great. After school I cook the lunch time special, it's our busiest time." Shinobu blushed.

"You're being too modest Shinobu. It's only our busiest time because people love Shinobu's cooking." Kanako declared.

"I wouldn't go that far." Shinobu's blush got darker.

"Enough chit chat, you better hurry or you'll be late for school." Haruka said as she came out from the back.

"Oh, thanks Haruka sempai. Bye everyone." Shinobu waved as she ran out of the café.

"I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that." Keitaro noted.

"It's because Haruka is a miracle worker!" Shirai gushed.

"She's gotten a lot more confident without people trying to control her life." Haruka mentioned as she thought about her last few days with Shinobu.

"I found the perfect place in town. It's in the central business district and the owner is moving. It already has a kitchen and it has a two bedroom apartment above it." Keitaro said.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. The new location you found sounds great and all Keitaro but you should keep the money you get from the sale for yourself. You shouldn't worry about me." Haruka protested.

"I have to do something. I'm basically taking away your lively hood by selling the Hinata. This place belongs to you and I'm just selling it off like that. I have to pay you back for that." Keitaro countered.

"Keitaro that's fine but this is too much. You're planning to buy me a whole restaurant." Haruka complained. "I don't think I'll be able to ever pay you back."

"What are you talking about? You wouldn't have to pay me back. I'm selling your home. I have to make sure you have a place to go to. Shinobu will also need a place to stay. I don't think she should be with her parents while they are still fighting." Keitaro's voice was firm.

"I'll be going home soon anyway. My parents could use my help in the bakery. The busy season is coming up." Kanako smiled.

"I shall follow my heart then and go to the Urashima Bakery." Shirai announced.

"I'll be following him to make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself." Haitani sighed.

"But if you do this you won't have that much money left." Haruka tried to deter Keitaro's plan.

"If I get my minimum asking price, after everything is said and done I should have enough money to complete my studies and then a little bit extra." Keitaro smiled as wide as he could.

The room filled with silence. Haruka wanted to continue arguing but she also realized she didn't have that many skills that would be considered valuable in today's job market. She also thought about Shinobu.

"Knock, knock…" A voice familiar to Keitaro said from the door.

"Mizore!" Keitaro exclaimed as he got out of his chair and ran to the purple haired girl.

"I'm glad to see you too." She smiled as she returned his hug.

"I thought you would be at work." He asked.

"I got the day off besides someone needs to help you do back ground checks on your potential buyers." She winked. "I also want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"Ahem…" Kanako coughed reminding the couple there were other people in the room. "I thought Takeru was going to help with that."

"He said something else came up." Mizore answered.

"That's great! Now he won't hang around Kanako." Shirai cheered.

"The only person who hangs around Kanako is you Shirai." Haitani corrected his over animated friend.

"I have the list of people who responded to your add and the times they will stop by to see the property." Mizore handed Keitaro the file.

"Thanks, I just hope Granny doesn't try something." Keitaro said out loud without thinking.

At this everyone in the room became keyed up. The focus centered on what Keitaro had just said.

"You never did tell us the full story Keitaro." Haruka said.

"You should tell us everything that happened with the cops." Kanako chimed.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself. You have people that care about you. We'll help anyway we can." Mizore placed her hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

Keitaro walked over to the table where he was sitting and brought over another chair for Mizore. He then sipped his tea as he prepared to tell them what happened when the police saw him a few days ago.

**Flashback**

As Keitaro was about to enter the Hinata House two men in suits came running up the stairs. They were out of breath from the long staircase.

"Can I help you?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, you can…" One of the men replied out of breath.

"I'm Detective Ishiyama and this is Detective Maeda. We need to talk."

Keitaro just stood unsure about what was happening. He had already given a statement about his lack of knowledge in his grandmother's underhanded dealings.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to be much help with the trial." Keitaro said as he didn't want to get involved.

"It doesn't look like there's going to be a trial." Maeda coughed.

"What do you mean? Did my grandmother make a deal or something?" Keitaro asked a bit shocked.

"No, she escaped." Ishiyama admitted.

"Whoa, how does an elderly lady escape police custody?" Keitaro questioned not wanting to raise his voice.

"She had help. A woman named Rei. You were here when she shouted for her tenants to call this woman. This woman came into the hospital as a doctor and took your grandmother for testing. We believe they escaped during this time." Ishiyama explained.

"That's crazy. How? Why? I don't understand how she would be able to do something like that." Keitaro mumbled.

"Well she was involved with some pretty heavy hitters. A few big loan sharks." Maeda said.

"You're not supposed to say that about an ongoing case." Ishiyama reprimanded his partner.

"My grandmother is in debt." Keitaro let out stunned.

"No, she was laundering money for loan sharks." Maeda corrected.

"Didn't I just speak about ongoing cases?" Ishiyama scolded.

"So this Rei person, who is she?" Keitaro asked.

"We don't know as yet. She used an alias to get into the hospital. It's clear that you don't know anything. Call us if anything comes up." Ishiyama gave Keitaro his card with his number.

"Kid, your grandmother got involved with some serious stuff. Just watch out. We have cops around town so everything should be alright." Maeda reassured.

**End Flashback**

"Afterwards I called Tamazaki." Keitaro told them what happened.

"Damn it mum, why did she have to do all that? I should have seen she was becoming more and more delusional as the House came closer to closing down." Haruka berated herself.

"Don't be hard on yourself Haruka. I travelled the world with her and I didn't suspect she could be capable of such stuff." Kanako tried to make her aunt feel better.

* * *

><p>After the morning meeting in the Hinata café Keitaro and Mizore moved to the Hinata House and got ready.<p>

"Look at you so fancy." Mizore smiled as she straightened out Keitaro's tie.

Mizore wore her favorite light blue knee length pleated skirt and white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves. She also wore long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes.

"It's my dad's old suit. I want to make a good impression on these people. Hopefully I've been in charge long enough that granny's recent actions don't affect the place." Keitaro sighed.

"Don't worry, you look very handsome and I'm sure you'll impress them." She complimented.

"So who's the first potential buyer?" Keitaro asked as he tried to get more comfortable in his suit.

"A Mrs. Ayano Fujikawa, she owns a dormitory and bath in Tokyo." Mizore answered.

"Hmmm, I guess she's after the hot springs." Keitaro mumbled.

The two waited in the common room until there was a knock on the door. Two women appeared at the doorway. The first woman looked to be in her late thirties. She wore a grey dress and a snug sweater. She had long black hair that went just past her shoulders with big black eyes. The younger one was clearly in her teens. She wore an identical sweater to the older lady and a pink skirt. Her eyes were also just like the older ladies but her hair was tied in pig tails.

"Hello, I'm Ayano Fujikawa and this is my daughter Miho." The older woman greeted.

"Hi." Miho added.

"Hello, come in. I'm Keitaro Urashima." Keitaro smiled.

"And I'm Mizore Shirayuki." Mizore bowed.

"This place sure is massive." Ayano complimented.

"Although I don't think there are as many rooms as our building." Miho whispered to her mum.

"Please, follow me. I'll give you a tour of the place." Keitaro said as he led the way.

Keitaro led Ayano and Miho throughout the Hinata House, showing all the rooms and paying special attention to talk up the hot springs. He also showed her the basement and the massive property behind the house.

Once Keitaro had finished the tour he led them back to the common room where Mizore was waiting with tea.

"This place is amazing. Why are you selling it?' Ayano questioned trying to see if anything was wrong with the property.

"Well, truthfully I'm moving on with life and starting fresh in Tokyo." Keitaro answered.

"I see. I really like the onsen." Miho chirped.

"These onsen are famous. Years ago people used to come from all over to use them." Mizore explained.

"Years ago? Why did they stop?" Ayano asked worried.

"This place used to be an Inn but then it converted to an all girls dorm. Now it's just a place for sale." Keitaro admitted.

"I don't know about the asking price." Ayano began trying to bargain.

"The property is massive. That café you passed at the base of the stairs is also part of the property." Keitaro replied.

"This place also has a massive underground storage facility." Mizore added.

"I did see the café and the basement is quite impressive." Ayano muttered.

"Is this place pet friendly?" Miho questioned.

"There's a lot of place for pets to play." Keitaro was unsure how to answer.

* * *

><p>Naru looked out of the window in the room she grew up in. After leaving the Hinata she went back home with her best friend in tow. Her mother had been ecstatic to have her back and her little sister was even happier. Her step father was also happy but she didn't notice. Naru's mother was even happy to see Kitsune.<p>

Kitsune was currently monopolizing Naru's bed. It had been five days since she had her last drink and with Naru's mother unwilling to allow alcohol in her house Kitsune found herself in an unusual situation.

Over the past few days the fox's attitude and state of mind changed completely. She began feeling jumpy and nervous. Her anxiety levels were through the roof. She was suddenly very irritability and easily excited. Worst of all she was emotionally volatile with rapid emotional changes. Naru put this all down to that time of the month until Kitsune got sick.

She suffered from a pulsating headache and severe sweating. Bouts of nausea and vomiting were becoming common. Kitsune couldn't stomach anything and didn't eat much, practically nothing. She found falling asleep difficult and developed insomnia.

"I'm dying Naru, I'm dying. I don't think I can make it. I need a drink." Kitsune moaned from Naru's bed.

"You're not dying; you're just going through withdrawal symptoms. You have been drinking like a fish since high school. Now you can't even go a few days with a drink." The red head shot back.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give you my entire first week wages of my new job if you get me a drink." Kitsune bargained.

"No, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I let you get this way because I was always so preoccupied with myself. You're going to get sober. I'll make sure. We don't have the money to get you admitted to one of those fancy rehab places but I'll be here to help you." Naru refused.

"Fuck, stop being such a stuck-up bitch and just get me some sake. Heck, it doesn't have to be sake, I'll take any alcohol." Kitsune complained.

"She doesn't mean it. She's just having an emotional meltdown during her withdrawal." Naru mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that. I need the stuff. I'm not going to make it. I don't think I'm going to survive. I should find Keitaro. I need to find Keitaro. He'll get me some. He'll get me some sake." Kitsune rambled.

"Really, you want Keitaro to see you looking like this. A complete wreck. A babbling fool who will do anything for a drink." Naru announced.

"I…I…I…I…" Kitsune stuttered.

"Breathe slowly, don't get so worked up." Naru sat down on her bed and sat Kitsune straight up. The red head began rubbing her best friends back and calming her down.

Naru hugged her best friend and allowed her to fall asleep.

'If only Keitaro could see me now. He wouldn't believe it.' Naru thought.

* * *

><p>Keitaro was sprawled out on the couch as Mizore laughed.<p>

"The mother and daughter combo hit me with so many questions." Keitaro moaned. "I know more about this place now then when I was running it."

"Hey, at least you're prepared for the next person." Mizore smiled.

"I suppose you're right. Who is next?" Keitaro asked.

"Let's see. We have an IT specialist from America, Hitoshi Kobe." Mizore said in awe.

"Why do you sound so impressed?"

"What kind of advertising did you guys do to get someone like this to notice the place?"

Before Keitaro could answer there was a knock at the door. And yet again there were two people there. The first was a man wearing what appeared to be a very expensive business suit with sunglasses. The second was a very attractive woman, Keitaro felt she looked like a more beautiful version of Tsuruko. She wore a little black dress that showed off her figure.

"Hi, I'm Hitoshi Kobe. Sorry I'm early." The man apologized.

"It's no problem, please come in. I'm Keitaro Urashima and this is Mizore Shirayuki." Keitaro greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Mizore smiled.

"Hey there, I'm Toeni Namba." The woman greeted with a wink.

"Toeni is the one who actually wants to own an Inn. I'm just buying it for her." Hitoshi explained with a depressed look.

"I love open air hot springs. I remember that this place used to be famous for them when it was still an Inn." Toeni said as she continued to smile at Keitaro.

"How about we start with the tour?" Mizore huffed as she pulled Keitaro out of Toeni's gaze and led the way.

The tour ended with Toeni running out and enjoying the breeze on the terrace. She spun around and twirled with the winds as Mizore forcefully kept Keitaro's attention on Hitoshi.

"I've got some questions about this place." Hitoshi said.

"Not a problem, I'll answer any question you have." Keitaro smiled trying to instill confidence.

"How old is the roof?"

"The roofing on the main building is brand new while the rest was done up three years ago."

"What is the type of foundation does this place have?"

"The Hinata has a raised foundation as well as a massive basement."

"What types of other properties are located nearby?"

"Well this is one of the only buildings in this area. You'll have to go back into town for the nearest commercial property."

"What about the café downstairs?"

"It's part of this property and comes with the inn."

As the two men talked Toeni pulled Mizore aside.

"So why are you and your boyfriend selling this place?" Toeni asked. "This is the perfect little love nest."

"Well, we have another place actually." Mizore answered with a blush.

"I like this place, it's really nice. The onsen looked amazing." Toeni marveled.

"It is amazing. People say it has healing qualities. Back when this used to be an Inn, people who wanted to be healed would come here. Parents would bring their kids to get better. That shows they had a lot of faith in the place." Mizore added.

"Toeni, let's go back to our hotel." Hitoshi called out.

"I'll make you an offer soon. You and your boyfriend should enjoy the onsen one last time before selling." Toeni whispered to Mizore before following Keitaro and Hitoshi.

Keitaro and Mizore waved good bye as Hitoshi and Toeni walked down the stairs.

"She was very beautiful." Mizore stated.

"I hardly noticed." Keitaro gulped.

"Oh you noticed when she winked at you." Mizore said as she walked inside.

"I thought she looked familiar!" Keitaro defended as he followed.

* * *

><p>The Hinata café was at its usual level of slow business but that would change in the next hour when they were going to have their lunch time special. Shinobu's cooking proved to be a real hit with the people and word soon spread.<p>

Kanako, Shirai and Haitani lazed at an empty table as Haruka walked Sarah through how to interact sociable with people by having the young blonde tend to customers.

"Do you think Keitaro is okay?" Haitani asked with a yawn.

"I'm sure Oniichan is fine." Kanako said hopefully.

"Yeah, he'll do fine. A man will always succeed with a beautiful woman by his side." Shirai declared as he tried moving his chair closer to Kanako's.

"I think you should stop." Kanako narrowed her eyes.

"He he…" Shirai laughed nervously. "So Kanako, what say you and I go out tonight?"

"I'm really busy. I have classes I need to attend in order to make up for all the time I lost traveling with granny." Kanako refused politely.

"What about tomorrow night?" Shirai asked.

"She has classes all week and weekends she works in her family's bakery helping them with large orders." Haitani said before Kanako.

"That's actually correct. You remembered I said that." Kanako responded impressed.

"I remembered too…" Shirai mumbled.

"What about doing something during the day?" Shirai questioned.

"I have work. After here, I need to find somewhere else to work. I can't have my parents keep paying for my night classes." Kanako shot him down again.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" Shirai cried.

"Maybe because you never listen to me or you're always gushing over my aunt." Kanako replied.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was busy watching Haruka." Shirai shot himself in the foot.

"You just proved my point. All you do is ask me out, I don't know you well enough to consider a positive response. I told you and Haitani about how busy I am at night but only he recalled." Kanako continued.

"So if we talk more then you'll say yes." Shirai perked up.

"No." She said firmly.

"But you just said." Shirai whined.

"I already know that you don't really care about listening to what I have to say and that your eyes stray. You made a bad first impression several times." Kanako explained.

"Everywhere I walk, I see your shadow and when I close my eyes, I see your face. Every song I sing, I hear your melody because not a moment that goes by and you're not on my mind." Shirai declared as he stood up. "I just spoke from the heart."

Kanako's face turned red as she shut her eyes and contained her anger. Her fist trembled as she restrained herself. "Did you just try asking me out by quoting song lyrics and passing it off as your own?"

"I never pegged you for a Pokémon fan…" Shirai backed away.

"I think this is where you stop talking." Haitani warned his friend.

"Kanako sempai, I got some fresh herbs from the market." Shinobu announced as she walked in.

Kanako's angry expression disappeared as she woke up to greet the young girl. "Shinobu, let's go wash those and chop them up for the lunch rush."

Shinobu and Kanako both walked to the kitchen as the young cook told the Urashima about her day.

"You sure are lucky. Shinobu just saved you." Haitani laughed.

"Where did I go wrong?" Shirai asked no one in particular as he took a dramatic stance in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you still mad about before?" Keitaro asked as Mizore read a magazine.<p>

"Who said I was mad?" Mizore answered without looking up.

"See there, you are mad." Keitaro pointed.

"Okay, maybe just a little. The next buyer will be here soon." Mizore said as she put her magazine down.

"What?" Keitaro exclaimed.

"I told you twenty minutes ago to expect Taro Hanaukyo in twenty minutes." Mizore reminded.

"Oh yeah, how did I forget that." Keitaro smiled sheepishly.

"You were too busy thinking about something else." Mizore replied.

"What do we know about this Taro guy?" Keitaro asked as he dusted himself.

"All Takeru wrote down was that the guy is surprisingly loaded and that Konowe can vouch for it." Mizore chuckled.

As Keitaro and Mizore tried to figure out what Takeru meant there was a cough at the door.

"Ahem…" A young boy coughed from the doorway. He was in his school uniform.

"Sorry, if you're looking for Shinobu she's down at the Hinata Café." Keitaro pointed down the stairs.

"Shinobu? No, I have an appointment. I'm Taro Hanaukyo." The boy corrected.

"I did not see that coming." Mizore whispered to Keitaro.

"Is he really loaded?" Keitaro whispered back.

"Who am I to doubt Konowe?" Mizore replied.

Keitaro and Mizore then got their game faces on.

"I'm sorry for the mix up. I'm Keitaro Urashima."

"Please come in, I'm Mizore Shirayuki."

The young boy walked into the Hinata and began looking around.

"I'm not buying this place for myself. I have this friend Mariel and her birthday is coming up. She said her mother used to love this place and always spoke about the onsen but she never got to experience them." Taro explained.

Keitaro and Mizore just stood still and blinked as the young boy walked around.

"Are we on punked?" Keitaro whispered to Mizore. "Maybe Konowe and Takeru set us up."

"We'd need to be famous in order to be punked." Mizore replied in an equally hushed tone.

"This place is amazing." Taro marveled as he walked around with Keitaro and Mizore following him.

The young boy wandered at his own pace through the large Inn and found himself impressed without Keitaro and Mizore saying a word. Taro managed to find some of the secret tunnels and the large basement.

"Hmmm, I'll have to let you know. Right now it's either this place or jewelry for Mariel." Taro said as he left.

Once the young boy was gone Keitaro and Mizore realized they hadn't said anything to him about the Inn itself.

"That was strange." Keitaro frowned.

"I think that turned out better than I expected." Mizore smirked.

"So who's next?" Keitaro asked.

"Damn it, I left the file in the basement." Mizore remembered.

"I'll get it." Keitaro offered.

"No, I left it so I'll get it. I'm feeling really thirsty."

"I'll go down and get some tea, Shinobu should be back. You'll love her tea."

Keitaro left and started walking to the Hinata café while Mizore went into the basement.

"I'm sure I left it here on the stairs." Mizore mumbled to herself as she put the lights on.

The purple haired girl strayed further into the basement as she searched for the file.

"Brrrrrrr…." Mizore shivered as the atmosphere in the basement changed. "This isn't a normal chill…"

As she walked deeper things started getting strange. Every step she took resulted in a strange assortment of unexplained noises. Every time her foot touched the floor the same sequence of sounds echoed through the basement. The sound of multiple footsteps, strange knocks, banging sounds and scratching noises.

"This is too freaky…"

As she walked through the basement corridor the doors creaked open and then complete darkness as the lights switched off. The basement then filled with the strong smell of watermelon.

Mizore didn't let this deter her and continued and as she did the sounds died off and became whispers.

'Promise…protects…Urashima…Promise…protects…Urashima…Promise…protects…Urashima… Promise…protects…Urashima…Promise…protects…Urashima…Promise…protects…Urashima…'

The same three words with a brief pause between each. Even in the darkness Mizore somehow made out a shadow behind her.

"You think you can scare me whatever you are? Clearly you don't know who you're dealing with. I watched The Ring and the Grudge and I play Silent Hill and Dead Space!" Mizore shouted into the darkness.

With those confident words the lights came back on. With her path lit up Mizore exited the basement.

Keitaro entered the Hinata carrying two cups of tea on a tray and went to the common room where he found Takeru's file on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find it." Mizore apologized walking into the common room.

"What are you talking about its right here?" Keitaro lifted the file.

"Keitaro, I think there are some things you should know about this place." Mizore sat next to him.

Mizore began explaining in detail with very minimal exaggeration the events that took place below the Hinata House.

"Those are all easily explained events." Keitaro tried to laugh it off.

"Please explain it to me then." Mizore waited.

"A cold breeze entered the basement from an opening. The floor must have been old and made all the noises. The electrical went haywire. The doors down there are old." Keitaro explained.

"The voices and the shadow. Oh and the scent of watermelon." Mizore remembered.

"With everything else that happened maybe the fact you watched too many horror movies kicked in and you imagined everything else."

"I didn't I imagined it. I'm telling you I saw the shadow of a little girl."

"You saw the shadow of a little girl in the pitch black darkness."

"When you say it like that it sounds crazy."

Keitaro picked up Takeru's file and showed it to Mizore.

"We have our most promising buyer. Her family owns a resort and she is looking to open an Inn of her own." Keitaro showed Mizore.

"In the slight possibility I imagined everything I don't want to ruin this chance." Mizore relented.

"Good because she's going to be early. I got a call on my cell phone. She's going to be here in five minutes." Keitaro admitted.

Mizore shook her head as she downed her tea.

The two waited at the door for the last buyer of the day. And just like Keitaro said she was there in five minutes.

"Good day, I'm Ayaka Yukihiro. Thank you for seeing me at this earlier time." She had green eyes and long flowing blonde hair that reached down to her waist. She was wearing a white summer dress. Behind her she had seven men all dressed in suits carrying clip boards.

"It is fine. I'm Keitaro Urashima and this is Mizore Shirayuki." Keitaro and Mizore bowed to greet.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought with me my personal team of surveyors." Ayaka introduced the men behind her.

"It's no problem. Feel free to look around." Keitaro showed them in.

With that the seven men scattered into the Hinata and began scanning everything.

"Don't mind them. They are just here to make this place is worth the price you're asking for." Ayaka chuckled.

"It's completely fine. They can look anywhere they need to. Do you have any questions?" Mizore took over for Keitaro who was busy trying to follow the surveyors.

"Let's see. Not really, I'm going to leave that to the men I hired but I don't mind checking out the onsen."

"Right this way." Mizore lead the blonde to the onsen.

Ayaka began breathing in the warm air around the onsen as she walked around it.

"This looks amazing. It's feels so amazing." Ayaka marveled as leaned over and dipped her hand in.

The blonde then strolled through the rest of the Hinata not really interested in anything while she waited for the surveyors. It took over an hour but they finally finished.

* * *

><p>"Then after an hour she said she'd call us later." Keitaro explained to everyone.<p>

Keitaro and Mizore had locked up and gone down to the Hinata café since they weren't expecting anyone else. The café was closed and everyone was seated around one table. Keitaro sat with Mizore to his right and Kanako to his left. The younger Urashima had Shinobu on her other side while Shirai and Haitani stayed far away.

"Where is your aunt?" Mizore asked.

"She's in the back scolding Sarah. The kid was reading comics when she was supposed to be studying." Kanako smirked.

"Haruka sempai is really nice to take such an interest in Sarah's wellbeing." Shinobu gushed.

"But Haruka is really impressed by your cooking Shinobu." Haitani added.

"I'm not that good." Shinobu blushed.

"You're too modest. Shinobu cooks five star meals." Keitaro talked up the young cook to Mizore.

"That's really amazing Shinobu." Mizore complemented. "There are top notch culinary schools in Tokyo. I know some people there, I could introduce you."

"I don't know. I haven't decided what I'm going to do after school." The young girl admitted.

"You're still young kid, don't sweat it." Shirai laughed.

"Don't listen to his bad advice. It's always good to have a plan. Don't be like me. Eighteen and no direction." Kanako sighed.

As the discussion continued the door to the café swung open and an out of breathe Takeru stumbled inside.

"Bad…emergency…" He coughed, hunched over with his hands on his knees as he tried catching his breath

"What's wrong?" Keitaro asked getting up along with everyone else.

"The news…your grandmother…bad image…"

"The news had a bad picture of my granny?' Kanako tried to figure out what was being said.

"No, one of the News stations ran a story on your granny. They had information on the tax evasion and money laundering. They called her 'Granny H'." Takeru explained.

"I don't see the problem with that." Keitaro responded.

"You don't get it. They implicated the Hinata House with your grandmother's actions. They basically said the place used to belong to a wanted criminal. I doubt people are going to be very enthusiastic about buying it with Granny H's legacy hanging over it." Takeru continued.

"What exactly are you saying?" Keitaro asked.

"He is saying that the image of the Hinata House has been tarnished." Haruka said coming out from the back.

"What she said." Takeru grumbled finally catching his breath.

"No way!" Shirai shouted.

"After we put all that hard work into getting the place ready." Haitani cried.

"I know. I had to sign on to night shifts at work so I could work on selling the house. Night time is when all the creepy people phone the call center." Takeru moaned as he slumped into a chair.

"Hey, don't worry. Some people like places with controversy. Someone might still buy it." Kanako tried to cheer Takeru up.

"AH! WHY?" Shirai sobbed at seeing this.

"I knew they would release my grandmother's picture in order to find her but they weren't supposed to release the details of the case or anything about the Hinata House." Keitaro thought remembering his conversation with Tamazaki.

"I don't think it was the police who released the details about this case." Kanako spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Mizore questioned.

"She's right. Who would be the one person that would be adamant against me selling the Hinata?" Keitaro thought out loud.

"Kaolla Su! I never trusted that strange little girl!" Haitani shouted as if he had solved the case.

"Don't be silly Haitani." Shirai scolded as everyone looked to the shorter boy. "It's obviously Mutsumi! She might seem innocent but she's an evil genius."

"Let me rephrase that. Who would be the one person that would be adamant against me selling the Hinata and knows the intimate details about the case?" Keitaro said.

"It has to be my mother." Haruka spoke up.

"That makes so much sense. She can't come out into the open and stop the sale so she tries to make the place unsellable." Kanako sighed.

"Doesn't the fact I ran the place legally during my time as manager mean anything?" Keitaro asked.

"Maybe someone will still buy the place." Mizore tried to remain positive.

"Unfortunately we can't refute anything as it was all true. The news report said the place turned out to be too expensive to run legally. Who's going to take that risk?" Takeru refuted.

"Kanako, your tram will be leaving soon." Haruka reminded.

"I can skip classes for today. I'll stay and help." Kanako said.

"Kanako you need to go. You missed out on so much because of granny. I can't have you losing out because you were worried about me." Keitaro smiled.

"We should get going. I need to get in before all the clean phones are taken." Takeru got up and walked to the door as Kanako got her bag and books.

"Why are you two walking together?" Shirai screamed.

"While you were busy working at house we discovered that Kanako's classes are two blocks away from my job." Takeru explained as he and Kanako left.

"I asked him to walk with Kanako until she got to her classes and to accompany her back." Haruka added.

"Why Haruka? Why?" Shirai sobbed. "Why not ask me?"

"Because you're irresponsible." Haruka answered.

"Me? Irresponsible? Never!" Shirai defended himself.

"Ahem, you forget to buy coffee. You swept all the dirt into a corner of the shop. You broke two cups and one saucer. You didn't close the sugar jar and ants got in. You absentmindedly threw out a perfectly good pot of soup. And all this happened today." Sarah said emerging from the back.

While Haitani and the young blonde laughed as Haruka scolded Shirai, Keitaro sat quietly. Shinobu and Mizore tried to cheer him up.

"Don't be down sempai. You'll think of something." Shinobu smiled.

"That's right. Just get your mind back on track and you'll solve this problem." Mizore comforted.

"You guys are right but I'm out of ideas." Keitaro admitted. "I thought selling the place would be the answer but I don't even know the question."

"Hey Shinobu how about we go in the kitchen and whip something up for everyone." Mizore asked. The young cooked picked up on the idea and went with Mizore as they gave Keitaro space to think.

* * *

><p><strong>I just like to say thanks to some people who supplied the ideas for the potential buyers. <strong>

**Thanks to HotelKatz for giving me the idea to use characters from A.I Love You. **

**Thanks to Grey Wolf4 for the idea on Ayaka Yukihiro.**

**While writing this chapter I remembered Officer Hot-Pants chapter 12 review where he called Hina Granny H.**

**Next chapter… **

**Keitaro meets Hina! **

**The spirit is revealed, people should be figuring this out now after all the clues. **


	16. Chapter 16

**200+ reviews! YEAH! Thanks everyone. Also thanks for following this story and me and a big thanks for adding my story to your favorites. I know this is out of the blue but we have come to the end of the story, yes, this is the last chapter. That's why it's so long. **

**I want to thank Grey Wolf4, Haseo55 and Luffy is King for help with chapter.**** I also want to thank and acknowledge Samhan for giving me good ideas for this chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Thirty six hours passed since the news story about the Hinata House aired. None of the potential buyers who saw the house had called to make an offer and this left Keitaro with very few options.

Keitaro dragged his feet as he was being forced to follow his friends. Haruka decided to take a hiatus from running the Hinata café since her customers decided to stay away after the news story.

"Why are we going to a park?" Keitaro asked as he lifted his free arm to shield his face from the morning sun.

"To have a picnic, your aunt suggested it." Mizore replied pulling his arm.

"Yeah, we wanted to cheer you up sempai." Shinobu smiled.

"And what happened to school today?" Keitaro questioned.

"There's an outbreak of this really contagious bug and they told us that we shouldn't come to school if we're feeling unwell. I was going to go but then I found out three quarter of my class wasn't so I decided not to." Shinobu answered.

"Don't ruin this for me Keitaro. I haven't had a picnic in like forever." Sarah yelled.

"Yeah, don't be such a sulk Keitaro. Even I showed up." Takeru mocked.

"I don't remember anybody inviting you…" Shirai grumbled.

"I think Haruka did." Haitani laughed.

"I did. I wanted to thank Takeru for accompanying Kanako on the train and helping Keitaro with the house." Haruka admitted.

The park was filled with tall trees that provided plenty of shade. The well-tended bright green grass created a picturesque image. Just like any other park there were park benches, water fountains and drinking fountains. Keitaro looked at the joggers and other people who were enjoying the morning air. The group decided to make use of a picnic table near a small pond filled with ducks and geese. The picnic table was a round table with three large seats around it. Each seat was big enough for three people.

"Do you like the view?" Mizore asked as she nudged Keitaro.

"This place is beautiful. It makes up for the hour long trip." Keitaro smirked.

The couple sat down on a blanket that Mizore brought for them and watched over the pond and chatted about small things.

Haruka, Shinobu and a surprisingly well behaved Sarah set out the stuff they had brought for the picnic. Kanako sat at the table with a gloomy expression as she watched Takeru, Shirai and Haitani expecting the worst.

Haruka called everyone to the picnic bench when they were done. Keitaro sat down in the middle of one of the seats expecting Mizore to take the seat next to him but was surprised when the two youngest members of the group dashed to the empty spots beside him. Mizore smiled and decided to sit next to Haruka. Takeru had taken a seat and Kanako took the one next to him and instantly Shirai occupied the last spot leaving the young Urashima in-between. Haitani took the last place on Haruka's other side.

"Keitaro, here try this. I made this hamburger. You'll love it." Sarah smiled as she placed it on his plate. It was just a meat patty inside a bun with some ketchup.

"No, sempai. That doesn't look appetizing or safe at all. Here, I made these healthy and delicious rice balls for you." Shinobu protested as she revealed a lunch container filled with very appealing rice balls.

"This may not look it but this is the world's best hamburger!" Sarah shouted.

"I find that very hard to believe. You shouldn't force sempai to eat it. The patty doesn't look cooked." Shinobu worried.

"Nonsense, it's delicious!" Sarah picked the burger up and bit into to it. The blonde chewed for a minute before stopping. She got up from her seat and ran to a bin and spat out the uncooked meat.

Sarah returned to her seat with a scowl of defeat on her face.

"I told you so." Shinobu smiled.

"Like what you made will be any better." Sarah reached across Keitaro to grab a rice ball from Shinobu. The blonde's actions startled Shinobu and caused her to drop the rice balls on Keitaro.

"Look what you did. Are you okay sempai?" Shinobu squeaked.

"Me, you shouldn't have showed off with your cooking skills." Sarah countered.

Across the table Shirai tried to act civilized as his eyes constantly found themselves watching Takeru.

"Kids…" Takeru snickered as he took an egg salad sandwich out of a tray.

"Hmmm." Shirai mumbled as he took two egg salad sandwiches.

"I think I'll have some sushi." Kanako thought out loud as she opened the tray.

Takeru reached for a juice box but Shirai quickly grabbed the same juice box before he could.

"I'm sorry, did you want this." Shirai asked with a devious smile.

"No damage, I was just going to move it so I could get to the other one. I'm not a fan of lime." Takeru said as he grabbed the grape juice box.

Shirai then looked and realized he did indeed hold the lime juice box.

"There's no more juice. I thought we brought enough for everyone and some extra." Kanako exclaimed.

"He he…" Haruka laughed nervously.

"Here have mine." Takeru offered.

"No, have mine." Shirai offered louder.

"No thanks both of you. I'll just have some water." Kanako refused not wanting to start something.

"Are you sure? I saw a vendor with a cooler box on our way here. He should have some juice. I could buy some from him." Takeru said.

"No, I'll buy it." Shirai declared getting up.

Kanako calmed Shirai down and then went about feverously explaining that she didn't need any juice.

Haruka, Mizore and Haitani sat trying to contain their laughter. The events on either side of the table were enough to bring them to tears. Keitaro was being force fed by two young girls and Kanako played peace maker trying to prevent anything from happening.

After forty five minutes all the food was done and the group decided to play some games.

"I'm too stuffed to play." Haruka declined.

"I just want to be lazy and relax." Haitani confessed.

"I just want to watch and see what happens." Mizore admitted.

Keitaro and Kanako both laughed nervously.

"Let's play!" Shirai and Sarah both shouted rising from their seats. The two locked eyes and shared a common idea.

"Let's play a team game." Shirai announced.

"I know, it'll be Shirai and I taking on Shinobu and Takeru. The winners get to play Keitaro and Kanako." Sarah smiled.

"I don't know, I'm not very competitive." Shinobu mumbled.

"Anything's fine with me." Takeru yawned.

Shirai and Sarah both shared glances. They sensed victory and saw time with their desired target in mind.

For the sake of playing Shirai and Sarah both wanted to play in a larger area and the group agreed. They moved to a large grassy patch of flat ground that was just for sports and outdoor games. Shirai and Sarah stretched to warm up while Takeru and Shinobu just stood watching.

"We're going to cream 'em." Shirai whispered.

"Then I can play with Keitaro." Sarah snickered.

"But how exactly are we going to beat them." Shirai asked.

"Leave it to me." Sarah smiled.

As the team of Shirai and Sarah planned and colluded Takeru and Shinobu barely exchanged words. The others found a bench to sit on and watch.

"So what exactly are you guys playing?" Keitaro shouted.

"The name of the game is hacky sack." Sarah announced as she pulled out two small tennis ball sized bean bags, one from each pocket. "Basically you have to keep the hacky sack in the air while passing it to each other while only using your feet. First team to drop their hacky sack loses."

"Sounds simple enough." Kanako murmured.

Sarah them tossed one of the bean bags to Shinobu who fumbled it with her hands before dropping it.

"Kanako, Keitaro, why don't you two judge and see who wins." Shirai asked.

"Good idea Shirai." Sarah whispered. "We got this in the bag. Just return the hacky sack to me and I'll do some tricks, pass it back to and you send it back and then I do more tricks. All while they blunder and drop their one."

Shirai and Sarah laughed and snickered as they took a few steps away from each other and tried flexing to intimidate their opponents. The sneaking pair then looked over and almost collapsed in horror.

Shinobu and Takeru were standing a few meters away from each other and effortlessly kicking the bean bag back and forth.

"You guys better start." Keitaro shouted sending Shirai and Sarah into action.

Sarah lightly lofted the bean bag to Shirai who took a glance to his left and saw Takeru standing on one leg and playing keep ups with the bean bag.

Shirai decided to do the same. Instead of passing back to Sarah he tried to kick the bean bag up into the air but miss-kicked sending the bean bag flying to Keitaro who caught it.

"I guess you guys lose." Keitaro said unsure as he held the bean bag.

Unaware what was going on with the other team Takeru and Shinobu continued passing the bean bag as Keitaro and Kanako joined them.

Sarah glared daggers at Shirai who was down on one knee and begging for forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Naru let out a deep breath of air as she tried to ignore the pain in her knees. It had been a long time since she had done chores at home and now she was scrubbing clean the kitchen floor. It was her fault the place was a mess, her attempt at trying to cook ended in disaster. Her best friend who was supposed to be helping her was currently hunched over in the bathroom throwing up. Kitsune had been the unfortunate volunteer who taste-tested Naru's meal and in order to prevent the meal from claiming more victims the fox-like girl dropped the pot all over the kitchen floor as she ran to the bathroom.<p>

"No wonder Keitaro always complained about joint pain. He was always cleaning the house like this. I shouldn't complain either." Naru thought loud.

"You should never do that again. You should just find a husband who can cook." Kitsune complained as she joined Naru in scrubbing the floor.

"It wasn't that bad." Naru protested.

"I don't even know what I was eating. I never felt worse in my life." Kitsune countered.

"The recipe called for sweet and sour sauce but since we didn't have any I used sugar and vinegar." Naru confessed.

"I fear to ask what else you put in that soup." Kitsune shuddered.

"That wasn't a soup." Naru said continuing her confession.

"Let's forget about that for now and worry more about cleaning the floor." Kitsune changed the topic not wanting to know what Naru had attempted to cook.

The two scrubbed the floor in silence making sure there was no trace of the demonic chow Naru had created.

"Are you really okay with everything that's happened?" Kitsune questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Naru faked a smile.

"I heard you last night. You were sleep talking."

"I was having this really strange dream where Keitaro didn't leave and we all stayed at the Hinata house together. Keitaro and I attended Tokyo U and Shinobu and Motoko got in. Then after a few years he was an archeologist and I was a teacher and we got married. I became Mrs. Naru Urashima. I know it sounds crazy." Naru admitted.

"It is kind of crazy. If anything I think Motoko or I would have stolen him away from you before it reached that point." Kitsune joked.

Naru faked a laugh and forced her lips to curve into a smile. Kitsune sensed the tension and remained silent while finishing off on the floors.

* * *

><p>The sun was still in the sky and Keitaro was sitting on the roof of the Hinata House. They had got back from the picnic an hour ago and he decided to return to the house to wait in case any of the buyers called. Mizore had to return to the Tohsaka because she needed some rest before her night shift. Keitaro stared across the property and took stock of everything.<p>

"Here, have a juice box." Takeru shouted as he climbed onto the roof and tossed a juice box to Keitaro.

Keitaro fumbled but held on. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Thank your idiotic friend. He bought an entire case for your sister because she didn't have any at the picnic." Takeru explained.

"I need to talk to him about that." Keitaro mumbled.

"You should do that before he does something crazy like get a tattoo of her on his right arm." Takeru warned.

"Ah man, when is he planning to do that?" Keitaro asked with hints of worry and slight annoyance in his voice.

"I think sometime next week." Takeru replied sipping his juice box.

"You think? I thought you were almighty with your sight." Keitaro joked.

"I was but I'm slipping. Lack of sleep is killing me." Takeru revealed.

"I'm sorry about that. It because you worked on selling the house and stuff." Keitaro apologized.

"No, it's this damn night shift. All this creeps and there, I can't even talk about it. Gives me nightmares." Takeru laughed.

"Look at us, two grown men sitting like this and drinking juice boxes." Keitaro snickered.

"It really is sad; we shouldn't have sold all that sake you had in the basement." Takeru smiled.

"I can still sell the place but…" Keitaro mumbled.

"I know. I doubt you'll get your asking price and the only people who will buy the place know is someone that will want to tear it down and build their own place." Takeru completed the thought.

As Takeru sat there, the tile he was sitting on became loose. As he slipped down the roof he managed to get a grip on a few tiles, then all the tiles that were keeping him up gave way and resulted in him sliding of the roof. As he went over the edge he got hold of the gutter.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked as he slowly went down the roof to help Takeru up.

"I'm just peachy." Takeru responded. "How about getting me up?"

"I'll think about it. While you're down there I have a question for you. What exactly is your relationship with my sister?" Keitaro asked as he peered over the edge of the roof at Takeru.

"We're just friends. She's actually a very nice person once you get to know her." Takeru tried pulling himself up.

"Just don't hurt her, okay." Keitaro sighed as he pulled Takeru up.

After some effort Takeru was back on the roof and examining the tiles that gave way.

"You guys suck. I thought you fixed up this roof a few days ago." Takeru complained.

"Let me see that." Keitaro pulled the tile away from Takeru. "I don't get it; we replaced the old ones with new tiles so these shouldn't have broken like this. I'm going to go back to that store and demand my money back."

"Good, now that's out of the way." Takeru smirked as he patted Keitaro on the back knocking the Urashima down and causing him to roll to the roof's edge.

Keitaro managed to grab onto the gutter with both hands and one leg. "What the hell was that for?" Keitaro screamed as Takeru got off the roof.

* * *

><p>At the Molmol embassy everything seemed normal on the outside but on the inside everything was different. Many of the staff had fled a few days after Princess Su was dropped off there by two girls. Now only a few loyal staff members remained but they too feared the young princess.<p>

Currently dozens of mechanical turtles roamed the embassy exploding when coming in contact with people. The staff that remained hid fearing for their lives. Su casually bounced through the embassy searching for the staff. In her mind they were playing a giant game of explosive hide and seek.

The door to the embassy opened and a much tanned man in a suit walked into the embassy.

"Big brother!" Su screamed as she ran to the man.

Lamba Lu was the current King of Molmol and Su's beloved "Big Brother". He was in the Molmol army until he received a call from one the embassy staff informing about the terror they had undergone in their time with Su.

"Su, we need to talk." Lamba said as he held out his arm to prevent her from hugging him.

"What wrong's big brother? Are you mad with me?" Su asked.

"Yes." Lamba answered firmly. "What have you done to this place?"

The foyer was in complete disarray and there were multiple holes in the floor that looked like explosions caused them.

"I was just playing with everyone." Su answered with a smile.

"This isn't playing. You've sent nine people to the hospital." Lamba scolded.

"Why did they go to the hospital? Were they feeling sick?" Su asked confused.

"No, you hurt them. They are in pain now and suffering." Lamba tried explaining.

"I don't understand. I didn't want to hurt anyone. We were just playing like how Keitaro and I used to play." Su mumbled dropping her head.

"Su, I'm here to take you home. I'm going to help you grow up." Lamba kneeled down and picked the young princess's chin up.

"How big brother?" She asked.

"Amalla is going to teach you how to be a proper princess and before you say anything I'm telling you as King you have to do this." Lamba said.

Su looked at him and didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. Everyone has to grow up sometime." He reassured.

* * *

><p>Out of breathe Keitaro ran through the streets of Tokyo looking for the location Mizore told him about. His girlfriend phoned him in a state and said it was an emergency. Keitaro finally found it, the building where Mizore worked. His purple haired girlfriend was already outside the building.<p>

"Keitaro, what are you doing here?" Mizore asked flustered.

"You called and told me it was an emergency." Keitaro huffed and puffed.

"You cut the call before I could explain. My mother showed up out of the blue. She's going to be here any minute." Mizore explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Keitaro smiled.

"She came here to meet you. I was phoning to ask you when you were available for dinner." Mizore continued.

"I guess I got worried and came all this way for nothing." Keitaro chuckled.

"I wouldn't say for nothing." A voice sent chills down Keitaro's spine.

Keitaro turned around to see a very youthful looking woman with purple-silver hair which was tied up. She had blue eyes and a lollipop in her mouth. She wore a white kimono with a purple obi sash with black sandals.

"Mum, did you have to wear that?" Mizore asked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, you don't like it. I wonder what your boyfriend thinks." Mizore's mother asked.

"Err, it looks lovely." Keitaro said without thinking.

"Nice to meet you Keitaro Urashima, I'm Tsurara Shirayuki." Mizore's mother introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you too." Keitaro smiled.

"Now that you've met Keitaro we'll be seeing you later mum. We're really busy." Mizore said as she tried dragging Keitaro away.

"Such a shame. I really wanted to spend time with my daughter and her boyfriend." Tsurara sighed disappointed.

"Mizore, why are we ditching your mum?" Keitaro whispered.

"She has a bad terrible track record behaving with guys I like." Mizore answered softly.

Keitaro's mind tried to process the ambiguity of the statement.

Mizore's mother was very young and taking Mizore's age into account Tsurara must have had Mizore very young.

"Where are you kids off to? A love motel?" Tsurara questioned as she followed.

"Mum, why are you following us?" Mizore asked blushing.

"I'm not used to Tokyo and I don't want to get lost. Would you mind lending me your boyfriend so I can find my way back to my hotel?" Tsurara smiled.

"I don't think so. You made it here by yourself." Mizore declined.

"I don't mind helping your mum out." Keitaro laughed nervously.

"See, he is such a nice young man." Tsurara complimented.

Keitaro found himself in an awkward situation as he was caught in between the mother and daughter. Just when he was running out of ideas his cell phone rang.

"Yes…I see…Really…That's bad…" Keitaro spoke as the Shirayuki duo listened to half the conversation.

"I have to go Mizore. Some kids egged the Hinata." Keitaro kissed Mizore on her cheek. "Mrs. Shirayuki I really hope we can meet again. Maybe dinner, the three of us." Keitaro said as he left running.

* * *

><p>Motoko sat on the veranda floor of her sister's house. The younger Aoyama had just finished cleaning the veranda and was resting. Tsuruko had her sister working since the day she arrived as punished for everything that happened.<p>

"Motoko, you've been working really hard. Come inside for some tea." Tsuruko said peering into the veranda.

"Thank you." Motoko replied as she followed her sister to the kitchen table.

The two Aoyama sat in silence as Motoko drank tea while Tsuruko drank water.

"Are you still angry with me?" Motoko asked as she got tired of her sister's overly formerly actions towards her.

"Why do you ask?" Tsuruko danced around the question.

"You haven't spoken about it since we arrived. Do you hate me that much?" Motoko looked down into her tea.

"I don't hate you. You're my sister and I don't think I could hate you. I'm just upset with you. I thought I taught you better than that." Tsuruko sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry for making you take care of my mess." Motoko apologized.

"You know you don't have to apologize every day." Tsuruko smiled.

Motoko's mood picked up seeing her sister smile. The younger Aoyama was used to seeing her sister scowl at her recently but this was one the few sincere smiles she had seen.

"My husband's company will be taking interns next year. I expect you to study hard and not to embarrass him." Tsuruko warned.

"This is too much. You don't have to do so much for me." Motoko dropped her head.

"Who said I'm doing it for you? As soon as you start as an intern I expect you to start paying for your room and board." Tsuruko announced.

Motoko looked up at her sister shocked. "I… I will."

"That's good. I'm really proud of you. I thought you would have taken this very hard but you seem to be doing well without your sword. It's a good thing. This world that we live in now has no place for samurai." Tsuruko explained.

"I will make you proud. I won't let you down. I let my hatred for men and my skill go to my head and I thought I could do anything to any man but I was wrong. I'll take the kindness you've shown me and use it to become a better person." Motoko declared with tears running down her face.

"You've already started." Tsuruko noted as she used her hand to wipe away Motoko's tears.

* * *

><p>It was close to Ten PM and Keitaro walked around the Hinata House making sure the house was empty and secure. He didn't want someone to attack the place because of what his grandmother had done. The other reason he was there was to make sure that the storm raging outside didn't damage the Hinata.<p>

He had been shirking on his responsibilities at the Tohsaka because he needed to watch the Hinata House. He hoped Tohsaka would forgive because she was getting angrier every day.

Keitaro let out a massive yawn as he walked by the dining room. As he passed he got the smell of a very strong and bitter tea. Taking a big gulp he grabbed a nearby broom and dashed into the dining room to find his grandmother and Mutsumi having tea and watermelon.

Keitaro rubbed his eyes and looked again. He still wasn't sure and continued rubbing his eyes.

"You're not imaging this Keitaro. We're really here. We need to stop you from making a big mistake." Hina spoke.

"Mutsumi, what are you doing with my grandmother. You can get in big trouble with the police." Keitaro shouted.

"Don't worry about it Kei-kun. It's all just one big misunderstanding." Mutsumi smiled clearly choosing to be disillusioned.

"Mutsumi, you're completely missing the point. This is not some misunderstanding. You can go to jail for helping her." Keitaro continued to try and get through.

"Keitaro, what happened to you? You used to believe in people and promises. Where did you go wrong?" Hina sighed.

"I don't have to listen to this." Keitaro searched his pockets for his cell phone which was missing.

"Looking for this Kei-kun, you're so careless you left it charging in the common room." Mutsumi held up Keitaro's cell phone.

"Don't bother trying the land line. The storm knocked out the lines." Hina spoke up.

"Was it the storm or was it you granny?" Keitaro accused.

"When did you becoming so untrusting my grandson?" Hina slightly sobbed. "It has to be that new woman in your life. I'll have to do something about that."

"Don't you even think about going near her!" Keitaro screamed remembering about his grandmother's less than legitimate business partners.

The lightning from the storm outside provided an intense back drop to the unfolding conversation.

"Kei-kun, please stop shouting. Sit down and have some tea." Mutsumi tried to calm the situation down.

"Mutsumi, how can you be so oblivious to what's going on?" Keitaro questioned.

"I'm not oblivious. I just want you to be your old self and keep your promise." Mutsumi replied.

"We are doing this for you. You're confused right now. You have all these people pouring poison into your ear and you can't think straight." Hina tried to play mind games.

"NO, you're wrong. For the first time in years I am thinking straight." Keitaro shouted.

"You don't know what you're saying. You were planning to sell the Hinata House. This place is your birth right and belongs to the Urashima family. You are supposed to one day pass it down to your children." Hina replied.

"If that's true why didn't you give the place to Haruka or my dad?" Keitaro questioned his grandmother's motives.

"Haruka isn't really my daughter; I adopted her after my daughter, her mother died. You know that. I wanted to pass the Inn to your father but he refused. He met that girl and chose to join her family business. Even though it has our families name it's still your mothers business." Hina said bitterly.

"So I was the default choice that you decided to saddle with this place." Keitaro spat.

"No, no. Kei-kun, don't say it like that. Granny picked you because you were the chosen one." Mutsumi pleaded.

"What is this? The power of one? What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked.

"You're the spitting image of my father. It was a sign that you were the one who should inherit this place." Hina answered.

"I know that but that doesn't excuse what you did." Keitaro responded.

"I did what I had to. Life left me with no choice in the matter. What I did was for the sake of the Hinata." Hina shouted back.

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about you controlling my life and trying to take away my free will. You forced me into this place and into Naru's arms." Keitaro yelled.

"Don't talk like that Kei-kun. You and Naru love each other." Mutsumi cried.

"Love is not something that should be forced by the meddling of other people." Keitaro tried to calm her down not wanting Mutsumi to get over excited and faint.

"We did what we had to so you and Naru could meet and you could keep your promise." Hina reasoned in her own twisted way.

"Promise? I don't even remember it. The girl I saw in my dreams looked nothing like Naru; in fact she was too old to be Naru." Keitaro shouted.

"I never thought you were someone who would abandon your responsibilities because of a failed relationship." Hina changed topic.

"What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked taken a back.

"Just because you and Naru didn't work out as a couple you abandoned your role as the manager. And now you're trying so hard to forget it you're willing to sell your inheritance. I was wrong about you. You're nothing like my father. You're a coward. A coward who is trying to run and hide." Hina declared.

"Granny, don't say such things about Kei-kun. You don't mean it." Mutsumi was shocked.

"I do Mutsumi. My grandson hasn't proven himself. He is not worthy of owning the Hinata." Hina responded to the confused girl.

"I see. That's your new angle. You are resorting to name calling. You are trying to bully me into becoming the manager and running this place again." Keitaro shouted. "I knew you were desperate but I didn't think you would try and stoop so low."

"You have no idea what I've been through to keep this place in our family. I've sacrificed so much for this place and I'm not going to let your weakness destroy the Urashima legacy." Hina threatened. "I'm taking this back, by force if I have to."

"Granny please calm down. You're just upset. You should rest." Mutsumi stood up and tried to pacify the elderly lady.

"No, Mutsumi. You failed. I told you to guide my grandson and you allowed him to stray of the path I had planned for him." Hina scolded. "I wash my hands of you."

"I did everything you asked. I loved Kei-kun but you said because of our families it would never work so I switched my promise with Naru so she could be the one who loved him. I did it just like you said." Mutsumi cried.

"Granny, you were the one behind that promise that haunted me. The promise I was foolish enough to base my life on. That stupid promise." Keitaro gritted his teeth.

"Kei-kun, don't say that. It wasn't stupid. I wanted us to all be together." Mutsumi walked up to Keitaro.

The anemic got close to the young Urashima before her legs became heavy and she stumbled forward. Keitaro made a split decision choice to catch the watermelon girl before she hit the ground. As Keitaro cradled the semi-conscious girl Hina ran.

"I'm sorry Kei-kun, I just wanted to be in your life and I thought the only way to do that was if I was the one who got you and Naru together." Mutsumi apologized before passing out.

Keitaro carried Mutsumi and left her on the couch in the common room before going to look for Hina. He could hear the sound of someone walking in the basement and chased after. Keitaro ran into the basement and stopped. He looked around realized that there were dozens of doors and tunnels Hina could use to escape. As he walked slowly a massive lightning strike outside caused a black out throughout the Hinata.

Keitaro wandered through the dark and felt the coldness of a presence following him. He remembered what Mizore warned him about. He thought she was being paranoid but now that he was there he could sense a dark presence.

"Granny, where are you?" Keitaro yelled into the darkness.

He didn't get a reply but he could hear laughter, the child like laughter off a young girl.

"Stop messing around granny and turn yourself in. You're in big trouble. Maybe they'll go easy on you if you turn yourself in and apologize." Keitaro yelled into the darkness.

Instead of a reply the laughter continued.

"Who's there?" Keitaro asked.

"Did you forget about me Kei?" The voice asked.

"Moe…" Keitaro mumbled.

"Yes, you remember." The reply came. "I'm glad you still remember."

"How can this be? I thought you moved on." Keitaro questioned.

"I'm a Tsukumogami. I just pretended to be gone because I thought you'd be safe with that Naru girl. When they hurt you I wanted to destroy them but I couldn't do much with this body so I just made this place spooky. When they were foolish enough to challenge your sister to a fight I was able to bind myself to your sister's anger and take out my frustration on them." Moe explained.

"So you were also the one who tried to scare Mizore." Keitaro stated.

"Yes, I also wrote the note to Haruka in your name and I loosen the roof tiles under your friend." Moe confessed.

"Why did you do that?" Keitaro yelled spinning around in the dark trying to find Moe.

"I wrote the letter because I didn't want the girls to find you. I wanted to take care of them before you returned but I wasn't strong enough. As for your friend, he spoke about tearing down the Hinata." Moe answered.

"So that's it. Where is my grandmother?" Keitaro shouted.

"I have her here. She's mine now. Just like you and the watermelon girl upstairs." Moe replied with a sweet voice.

As Keitaro wandered through the darkness he found himself getting lost. He didn't remember the basement being that big. As he walked he felt around and he found the wall. Using the wall as a guide he made his way out of the basement and found that the Hinata House was now lit up with hundreds of candles.

"It looks like we have a visitor, a very worried friend of yours." Moe's voice echoed through the house.

Keitaro then ran through the house careful not to knock over any off the candles as he made his way to the common room to get Mutsumi. When he got there he was expecting to find her still passed out on the couch but she wasn't.

"Are you okay?" A voice startled Keitaro causing him to spin around panicked.

"Mizore, what are you doing here?" He asked out of breathe and relived.

"I was worried. I tried phoning you but I couldn't get through for an hour so I came over here." She answered.

"Oh, sorry about that. My battery died and then my phone got stolen but that's not important. We have to get out of here." Keitaro dragged Mizore to the front door.

Mizore followed behind her boyfriend with a confused look. "I have some great news. The Yukihiro group still wants to buy the place."

"That's great!" Keitaro exclaimed as he tried to pry open the front door which was stuck. "Damn we're trapped."

"They want to buy the property and build their own resort because of the news story. But they're still willing to pay a pretty penny." Mizore said.

All the candles in the Hinata began flickering after Mizore spoke.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Remember when you went into the basement and you told me that there was something weird in the house. You were right. And now it's very angry at the thought of the house being torn down." He replied.

"This would be the time where I'd normally say I told you so." Mizore smirked before frowning. "Oh, I guess I shouldn't have mentioned the Yukihiro group."

"You can't run Kei. I already have Hina and Mutsumi; soon I'll have you and your girlfriend." Moe's soft voice echoed.

"We need to get them out as well." Keitaro panicked.

"What the hell is this?" Mizore asked.

"It's Moe. She's a doll my great grandfather bought that became a Tsukumogami."

"I read somewhere that Tsukumogami don't occur in modern appliances because electricity repels them."

Keitaro and Mizore both stood in silence as they thought off a way to use that information to stop Moe.

"I got it." Keitaro began whispering his plan to Mizore.

Mizore nodded as she set off into the house while Keitaro went to the kitchen and armed himself with a shovel. Keitaro thanked his lucky stars Haitani suggested keeping it there in case of emergencies. At the time Keitaro wondered about it but now he saw the slight brilliance. With shovel in hand Keitaro walked up to the terrace and stood in the pouring rain.

"Moe, come out here. With need to talk!" Keitaro screamed.

"Who talks with a shovel?" Moe asked from the shadows. "You should be nicer since I have them."

"Fine." Keitaro threw the shovel away from himself.

When the metal tool hit the wooden floor Moe emerged from the shadows dragging Mizore behind her.

"Mizore! Let her go!" Keitaro screamed.

"I'm sorry. This doll got me before I could find them." Mizore apologized in a murmur.

"Keitaro, can't you see. She's too weak to be your girlfriend. You should stay with me. We can live here in the Hinata forever." Moe offered as she dropped Mizore.

"I can't do that Moe. I have someone in my life that is very special to me." Keitaro replied.

"Are you talking about Naru Narusegawa? She doesn't understand the concept of love. She doesn't deserve you."

"I wasn't talking about Naru."

"Is it her, is it this girl. She can't protect you like I can. How is she special to you?"

"I love her that's why."

Mizore suddenly felt a warm sensation take over her after hearing that.

"How can you love her? She…She…She…" Moe stuttered.

"How can I explain something like that to you? You complained about the girls mistreating me but you're not that much different than them. You're hurting me now." Keitaro said.

"What happened to Promise…protects…Urashima…" Mizore repeated what she heard in the basement.

"I…I…I… This is your fault." Moe stuttered as she walked over to the shovel and picked it up. "Keitaro will stay at the Hinata if I remove you from the equation." Moe then walked towards Mizore with shovel in hand.

"No, stop." Keitaro ran at Moe but the possessed doll knocked him away with the shovel.

Moe walked towards Mizore with the shovel raised into the air. As Moe walked the effects of the rain finally hit the doll causing the metal gears Su installed to cease and stop functioning. With Moe stuck holding the shovel in the air Mizore got up and ran to Keitaro dragging him away. As Mizore dragged Keitaro away a massive bolt of lightning struck the shovel and Moe.

When the bright light faded all that was left was a melted metal shovel and a pile of ash.

"Are you okay?" Mizore asked as she held Keitaro up.

"I've been through worse." He smiled. "So my plan worked."

"Worked? Your plan was for me to get your friend and grandmother out of here while you broke the doll with your secret weapon, which turned out to be a shovel." She poked him annoyed.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He held her.

"Did you mean it? What you said… or did you just want to distract that thing" She asked.

"I said it because it is true. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "What do we do now?"

"I not sure, I'm not very good with relationships." He confessed.

Mizore chuckled loudly. "I meant with your grandmother. We should call the cops. We have plenty of time to concentrate on our relationship."

Without saying another word Keitaro pulled her in for a kiss as the rain continued to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

In the heart of the Kanagawa Prefecture was the 'Todai Restaurant'. It was owned by Haruka Urashima and was one of the most popular restaurants around. The restaurant was very simply in its design. It was the food that made it famous. Today the restaurant was closed because it was catering for a special family event.

Kanako Urashima walked into the empty restaurant carrying a small baby in her arms. The baby was no more than six months old and was wrapped in a warm, pink blanket. When she was inside she was swarmed by two young women.

Shinobu Maehara and Sarah McDougal worked at the restaurant when they weren't in school. Shinobu was the chef that prepared most of the restaurant's specials while Sarah was the hostess with the friendly face that greeted people in the afternoon when they came for dinner.

"Sakura!" Shinobu cheered as she saw the baby.

"You get cuter every time I see you." Sarah gushed.

"Don't be very loud. Sakura is sleepy." Kanako warned as the baby stirred.

"Can I hold her?" Sarah asked.

"No way." Kanako backed away from the blonde.

"I see you're still as protective as ever." Shinobu chuckled.

"I never pegged you as the type to act like such an overwhelming mother." Sarah grumbled.

"I'm just busy so often with work that I never get to spend time with Sakura." Kanako admitted as she cradled the baby.

"Speaking of work; how is everything at the bakery?" Shinobu asked.

"It's great. The orders just keep coming in but luckily Takeru can handle things during the day at the factory so I spend most of my time at the shop." Kanako explained. "Ever since we started doing special custom cakes business has not slowed down."

"Please Kanako, let me hold Sakura." Sarah pleaded.

"Not now. When she gets up and after I feed her then you can hold her." Kanako relented.

"I don't want to wait that long." Sarah complained.

"Don't be like that Sarah. You remember last time you carried Sakura while she was sleeping." Shinobu nudged the blonde.

"Yeah, she woke up and wouldn't stop crying until her mother took her." Sarah remembered.

"That's right. Sakura doesn't like you very much Sarah. But she loves me." Kanako looked down at the baby.

"I don't get it. Everyone tells me that I have such a cute face, how come Sakura cries when she sees me." Sarah complained.

"I don't think babies judge people on how they look. Maybe it has something to do with your voice or your attitude." Shinobu joked.

As the two argued the baby began to stir and cry. Kanako gave both the girls a stare that could kill. Shinobu and Sarah began apologizing feverishly.

"Don't cry my angel. Do you want me to sing to you? Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red? Because, I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I've shed, swollen as I cried. Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child whose gone afar.  
>He can't be found, though I've searched all day. My sad dreams come once more." Kanako sang calming the baby down.<p>

"I love that song." Sarah said trying not to cry.

"I know it just has this affect on me." Shinobu sobbed.

"Now you two don't start crying. If you disturb Sakura again I'll not be held liable for what I do to you." Kanako threatened.

"We're finally here!" Two voices screamed from the entrance as they crossed the threshold into the shop.

Sakura began to shed tears and shriek as her serenity was disrupted by the two voices.

"Shirai, Haitani…" Kanako gritted her teeth.

The two realized what they had done when they heard the baby cry.

"I'm really sorry Kanako." Shirai whispered.

"We didn't know." Haitani added as they tried to keep in Kanako's good graces.

"Why does everyone insist on upsetting my little angel?" Kanako asked the baby as she embraced her.

Kanako cooed and made funny faces until Sakura calmed down and stopped shrieking.

"You do better have a good reason for upsetting Sakura like that." Kanako looked up at the two men who were stuffing their faces with bread sticks.

"Yeah, we have a very good reason." Haitani said.

"We're delivering the food to the wedding. Haruka hired us." Shirai continued.

Shirai and Haitani started their own delivery service while studying. Even though they were a small business they still made enough to get by thanks to their two biggest clients, Todai Restaurant and the Urashima Confectionary Store.

"Haruka should be back from the hospital in the next hour. Let's all relax while we wait for her." Sarah said.

"I know. I'll make us some tea and there's some cake from yesterday." Shinobu offered as she ran to the kitchen.

The five friends sat around a table and enjoyed the tea and cake as they caught up with each other; well the other four talked while Kanako was preoccupied playing with Sakura.

"I can't believe Haruka is suffering from Emphysema. I guess all that smoking took a toll." Shirai thought out loud.

"We tried to warn her. At least she stopped when it mattered." Kanako said as she continued playing with the baby.

"Kanako please let me play with Sakura." Sarah begged.

"No, I think I should get to hold Sakura before you. I'm older and more responsible." Shinobu played the age card.

"You two shouldn't bother Kanako. She's at that time in her life when she's you known." Haitani tried to explain.

"What time in my life? I'm twenty one." Kanako looked at the tall man curiously.

"So Kanako; how is your relationship with Takeru?" Shirai questioned.

"It'll be three years together next month." Kanako smiled.

"That's good. Me and my girlfriend will be celebrating our six month anniversary soon." Shirai boasted.

"Your girlfriend? You mean the nurse you asked out when Sakura was born. Glad to see you two are still together." Kanako remembered Shirai at the hospital in tears because the love of his life was having another man's child. She remembered how fast he got over it when he found a very attractive nurse.

"If you want to talk about relationships, Shinobu and her boyfriend have been going out for a month now." Sarah revealed the cook's secret.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Kanako smiled. "That's very naughty not telling us."

"I think we need to check this guy out." Haitani joked.

"Cut her some slack guys." Shirai laughed.

"Sarah, why did you tell everybody? Maybe I should tell them about your secret boyfriend." Shinobu threatened.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah began sweating.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and the president of the chess club." Shinobu blurted out.

"We've only been out twice!" Sarah quickly countered.

Everyone laughed together and enjoyed the mood until Kanako's phone rang. The Urashima received a text message that killed her buzz.

"What is it?" Shinobu asked worried.

"My grandmother's trial just got another continuance. This thing has been going on for three years now. Just when we think it's going somewhere her lawyer pulls out some cheap trick and gets things postponed." Kanako sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You've managed to become very successful despite what your grandmother did." Shinobu tried to cheer Kanako up.

As they tried to move passed the subject the door opened and another friend entered.

"Hey." Takeru greeted everyone with one wave as he walked over to Kanako.

"I just got your message." Kanako tried to smile.

"Don't worry about it. They are going to run out of excuses soon." Takeru leaned over Kanako's shoulder and kissed her cheek before pulling up a chair from another table and sitting next to her.

"So Takeru did you guys finish the big wedding cake?" Shirai questioned.

"Yeah, it came out amazing. So Shinobu how did the food come out?" Takeru got down to business.

"Everything is right on schedule." Shinobu reported.

Takeru was no longer paying attention. Instead he was busy trying play with Sakura while Kanako made it difficult.

"Shinobu wants to know what the next step is after being in a relationship for a month." Sarah announced trying to embarrass the cook.

"You've been reading my diary again you little brat!" Shinobu screamed as she chased the blonde.

Shirai and Haitani could hardly contain there laughter. Then Kanako's face suddenly turned depressed.

"What's wrong?" Takeru questioned.

"It just occurred to me, one day Sakura's going to grow up and she's going to be interested in boys as well." Kanako dreaded.

"Well, they say that girls like boys who are similar to their fathers." Takeru thought out loud.

"And that's what scares me the most." Kanako said causing Shirai and Haitani to laugh even louder.

As the restaurant filled with laughter, arguing and the sound of fighting the owner finally returned. Haruka walked in accompanied by Seta.

"You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves." Haruka smirked.

"Look who's here." Kanako said walking over to Haruka. "Look its mummy."

"Hi Sakura. Did you enjoy spending time with your godmother Kanako?" Haruka asked as she took hold of her baby.

The baby made some noises that sounded like laughter as Haruka lightly pecked her cheeks.

"Aw, Haruka's back and I didn't get to play with Sakura at all." Sarah moaned.

"Got you!" Shinobu shouted as she tackled Sarah.

Seta laughed quietly as he joined Haruka in playing with the baby.

"Say daddy, come on Sakura, say daddy." Seta pleaded with the drooling baby.

"My daughter's first words are going to be mummy." Haruka said defiantly stopping Seta.

"We should get ready soon. The wedding is in a few hours." Kanako said as she dragged Takeru out.

"Why do we even bother getting ready early? We're still going to be late." Takeru complained as he walked out the door.

"Shirai, Haitani follow me. I'll show you what you need to deliver to the hall." Haruka led the way.

"Ay, ay captain." Shirai and Haitani followed.

* * *

><p>Naru Narusegawa removed her glasses and placed it on the desk in front of her. She was at home in her room reviewing mock exam scripts. The red head had become a tutor while she continued her studies at Tokyo U. She sighed realizing that her students were only improving slightly. It couldn't be helped, the students who came to her for tuitions were slackers beyond anything she could ever imagine and yet she still persevered with them.<p>

"Are you still grading papers?" Naru's housemate Kitsune walked into Naru's room.

Mitsune Konno, also known as Kitsune was currently working for a newspaper, well to some it was a newspaper but to majority it was a rag that printed gossip and sensationalized the news. Kitsune didn't care about what others thought, the job paid better than most proper journalist posts and the hours were flexible.

"Not all of us can have it easy like you Kitsune." Naru teased.

"Don't be like that. We need to celebrate. I'm two years sober today. I wanna go out. Do something exciting that sober people do." Kitsune yelled diving onto Naru's bed.

"I can't believe it's been two years since you had your last drink." Naru remembered back to when Kitsune finally realized she had a problem.

"Yeah, that pregnancy scare shook my world. Looking back it was my saving grace." Kitsune chuckled.

"I would love to go out with you but after I finish review these I need to get ready for my meeting tonight." Naru explained.

"I thought you were done with anger management! It's been like a whole year since you exploded." Kitsune whined.

"It has been thirteen months since my last outburst and I'm not going to an anger management meeting. I have a meeting with my psychology class. Remember I told you about it, we're going to be helping our professor with a sleep study of his." Naru enlightened her squealing friend.

"I forgot all about that." Kitsune moaned.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you this weekend. I'll introduce you to this guy from my class. Nice guy, just your type." Naru smirked.

"Hmmm, I guess I can forgive you. Do you need help checking those mock exams out?" Kitsune offered.

"I hate to break it to you but school has gotten a lot harder since we were there." Naru shrugged her shoulders as she implied Kitsune couldn't help.

"I'll show you. Give me one of those tests, I'll ace it. I bet I'd do better than you." Kitsune shouted as she tried to disrupt Naru's table.

"You're on!" Naru accepted.

The two friends then playfully fought over stationary as they tried to sabotage each other.

* * *

><p>Motoko Aoyama sat at her work desk furiously typing out a memo that needed to be sent to the entire office. Two years ago she joined her brother-in-law's company on an internship and after a few months became his secretary. At first she thought the job was demeaning to her but then she starting getting good at it and without the pressure of being heir she needed something to keep her busy. The former kendo specialist's organized nature and almost obsessive compulsive desire to keep things in order made her very good at her job. She was still living with her sister but was saving up her money to find her own place.<p>

As she worked the phone at her desk rang and she answered it like she always did. She touched a button on the handset and she received the call on her wireless headset.

"Just for You Insurance, Saito Ikari's office." Motoko greeted.

"You sound so calm saying that. It's hard to believe a few years ago you wouldn't even speak about my husband." Tsuruko laughed on the other end of the line.

"You shouldn't be calling during work hours for fun, I could get in trouble. Do you want to speak to your husband?" Motoko asked as she continued typing.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. Some of your old fans stopped by today wanting to know if you'll spar with them sometime." Tsuruko giggled.

"I hope you told them that the only time I'll pick up a sword is to protect myself or Katsumoto." Motoko replied.

On the other end of the line Motoko could hear her sister struggling with something. "Speaking off Katsumoto, it looks like his missing his aunt. He wants to get his tiny hands on the phone after hearing your voice."

"Can I speak to him?" Motoko asked taking her attention of her computer.

"Oba, Oba, Oba!" The young voice shouted on the phone.

"Katsu-chan, didn't we talk about shouting on the phone." Motoko laughed softly.

"Sorry, Oba, I forget." Katsumoto apologized.

"So my little genius, what are you doing?" Motoko inquired.

"Okaasan won't let me watch TV. Okaasan won't let me play outside in the rain. Okaasan won't let me eat sweets. Okaasan being mean." The young boy complained. "Please come home Oba and give me sweets, I won't tell Okaasan."

Motoko listened to sounds of the young boy struggling to get the phone away from his mother as she waited for the incoming reprimanding from her sister.

"Did I just hear right? So you've been buying him sweets when I'm not around. No wonder his so hyperactive and to think I was blaming his father." Tsuruko sighed.

"I can't help it. He just has those big brown eyes." Motoko confessed.

"Well, just let me know when you're going to be spoiling him in the future okay. Bye and remember to pick up soy sauce on your way home."

"Will do, bye."

* * *

><p>Starring out of the plane window at the clouds that looked like threads Koalla Su sighed. For the last three years her sister had put her through some of the most extreme training imaginable. The Molmol princess had been trained in etiquette by her sister so she could become someone who could be trusted as the face of Molmol. With Lamba the King currently in the army the small island nation needed to keep up appearances. Amalla did all she could but the time had come for Koalla to step in the spotlight and own up to her responsibilities.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Amalla asked.

"It's nothing. I was just remembering three years ago when I was trying to fix that tracking device and couldn't. That is the only thing I regret failing at." Su reminisced.

"You shouldn't look so glum and despondent. We're going to be meeting with very important people. There will be presidents and prime ministers there. You need to put on your best smile." Amalla reminded.

"I know. This United Nations Conference is very important for our small island. We need to impress them with our technology and show that Molmol is a good investment." Su mumbled.

"Why are you so sad?" Amalla asked this time genuinely concerned.

"I kind of liked it better when people were scared of me and ran away. Now people are so formal and official. I guess that's what it means to grow up." Su nitpicked at her new lifestyle.

"I'll tell you what. When this is all said and done, we'll ditch our escorts and take a week all to ourselves. We'll have a girl's week. Just the two us. We'll do things normal sisters would do without royal responsibilities." Amalla offered.

"Really?" Su's face lit up as her sister nodded.

* * *

><p>The Yukihiro Inn which was built on the land where the Hinata Inn once stood was busier than most days. The Yukihiro group had rebuilt the old annex but converted it into a hall that was mainly used for wedding and that's exactly what was going on.<p>

The hall had soft lighting that was coming from electric candles. The chairs were set out in two sections creating a large aisle between. A carpet ran down the aisle with rose petals strewn on it. At the front of the hall were four men in tuxes standing in a row with boutonnieres in their lapels next to a priest. One of the men was Keitaro Urashima, the bridegroom, the others were his friends. Shirai and Haitani were the co best-man while Takeru reluctantly joined the wedding party at Kanako's insistence.

"Is everything ready guys?" Keitaro asked as his hands trembled.

"Don't worry dude. We handled everything." Shirai saluted.

"We even unpacked." Haitani added.

"We? I seem to remember that is was Kanako, Asuna and I who unpacked and furnished the house." Takeru corrected.

"You guys didn't have to do all that." Keitaro thanked.

The groom was currently in the hall waiting for his future wife. Most of the guests were already there with a few coming in late. Keitaro stood nervously as he waited. The last few years hadn't been easy for him and his fiancé. They had been saving for close to a year to afford their dream wedding. While studying for his Bachelor of Arts Keitaro also doubled his part time work. When he wasn't studying or working at the Tohsaka he was painting portraits and doing charcoal sketches of people. His fiancé took on all extra shifts at her newspaper and even earned two promotions in the process.

Keitaro looked at the crowd gathered and saw many familiar faces. His mum and dad sat next to Mizore's mother. Akane Urashima made sure she was next to Tsurara Shirayuki and not her husband.

Haruka sat next to Seta as Sakura squirmed jumping from parent to parent. The baby seemed to be enjoying it. Seated directly behind them were Konowe and Tohsaka. Sarah and Shinobu sat across the room; they wanted some space from Seta and Haruka as they discussed their relationships. The rest of the crowd consisted of friends and family of both the bride and the groom.

Keitaro then spotted an old friend in the back of the crowd, Mutsumi Otohime. The young woman was still studying at Tokyo U thanks to Chief Superintendent Tamazaki pulling a few strings so that Mutsumi received a suspended sentence for helping Hina. Keitaro rarely spoke to Mutsumi, a choice that was off the watermelon loving girl. She felt guilty about helping Hina but her presence at the wedding was a sign she was moving on with her life.

Then a soft piano rendition of the wedding march began playing as Mizore and her two bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Kanako and Asuna took their duty as bridesmaids seriously as they followed making sure nothing happened to the bride's dress.

Mizore's purple hair was cut to shoulder length with bangs framing her face. Her wedding dress was a simple one. The white strapless gown was long enough that she had to be careful how she walked. The journalist tried to sneak a lollipop into the wedding but her bridesmaids were three steps ahead of her.

Mizore, Kanako and Asuna finally reached the front as the guests settled down. Mizore and Keitaro both faced each other as their bridesmaids and groomsmen flanked them.

"You look beautiful." Keitaro whispered.

"You're not too shabby yourself. Like a nerdy James Bond." Mizore replied.

The two stood silently trying to contain their joy. The crowd murmured talking about stuff like the bride's dress or how beautiful she was.

Both Akane and Tsurara were crying as Keisuke tried not to. Haruka looked on approvingly as Seta struggled to contain an over active Sakura. Tohsaka complimented herself claiming she was the architect behind the relationship while Konowe ignored her and watched everything. Sarah teased Shinobu that soon she would up there getting married while the chef struggled to think of a response. Mutsumi just sat watching and hoping she would be forgiven by her childhood friend.

The priest had asked the question and the couple had said yes. The marriage was finally official as the priest spoke, "I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Keitaro led his wife down the aisle out the hall. When they reached the exit all the women gathered behind them as Mizore prepared to throw the bouquet.

"Shirai, isn't that your girlfriend in front of the group waiting to catch the bouquet." Haitani pointed out.

"Damn it." Shirai ran to his girlfriend.

"What a loser." Takeru chuckled.

"I think Kanako just threatened to break the nose of anyone who tried to steal the bouquet from her." Haitani shuddered.

"Not this again." Takeru took off as he followed Shirai's lead.

Mizore turned her back to the group of frenzying girls and prepared to throw the bouquet. Taking a deep breath Mizore tossed the flowers back over her head. The group quickly spilt leaving Kanako unchallenged to catch the bouquet.

The young Urashima jumped for joy as Keitaro and Mizore laughed. Takeru then found himself being bombarded with questions by Keisuke and Akane.

"Where to now Mr. Urashima?" Mizore asked as they left the hall.

"To our new home Mrs. Urashima." Keitaro smiled as he took her hand.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>The spirit was indeed Moe. The people who figured it are <strong>**HotelKatz****, and anon all the way back in chapter 5, he/she called it. **

**Thank you all for reading this story and sticking with it to the end. The story is done. I don't know why but I just wanted this to have a happy ending, even for the Hinata girls, I wanted them to get help. I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave a review or PM to let me know what you thought.**

**Over the duration of the story I've had many great reviews. Reviews that made sit and think, wow this person took the time to write that, made writing worthwhile. Thank you for those.**

**Natsuhiboshi- A song from the original Naruto series. **


End file.
